The Sound of War
by CaaRehme
Summary: AU MEME - Isabelle French is designated to act as a spy in France 1943. Your goal is to unravel the secrets that surround the life of an ex-agent of the SOE (Special Operation Executive), formerly known as Mr. Anton Gold. In a dangerous and troubled times, Belle will have to learn to survive not only the Nazis who dominates France, but also to the mysteries surrounding her future.
1. The Sound of War

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time**_

* * *

_****__**The Sound of War**_

_London, March 1943._

Isabelle French awoke on the morning of March 7 with a severe headache. Her temple throbbed as if heavy iron bars were compressing it. The light of the new day gently invaded her room through the cracks of the heavy curtains. She had no desire to get up, but she knew she could not stay locked in that room forever, hoping that the hard times would end. Isabelle thought about that, about the hard times. It had been four years since the war had invaded their reality and presented no evidence that would end so soon. The Germans showed an overwhelming offensive, dominating many regions and condemning all those who opposed to the Cause. Isabelle was not afraid of the war or of what could happen to her, Isabelle was afraid of what might happen to others, and unfortunately she had heard reports of atrocities that the Germans subjected the innocent people. Although she hated anything related to war, she could not try to hide because, inevitably, the sounds of battle would come to her.

Isabelle lived in London with her father, who was one of the great officers of the British government. Consequently, they were frequently receive visits from other officers and she ended up getting involved in the affairs of war. Isabelle admired her father and the willingness he had to protect his country, and she, more than anything, longed to do the same, but her father never let her be part of the plans developed by the British. According to him, the war was something she should not worry because he would always protect her, and Isabelle was grateful for it, but she did not want to be one of the girls who attended dances and parties, as if nothing was happening and that the only thing she needed to worry about was touching up her makeup on. No, Isabelle wanted to fight. She wanted to defend the country where she lived and could save at least one of those lives that Germans took lightly.

After a few moments reluctant, Isabelle gave up and got out of bed, stretching. She showered and putting her clothes she left the room, closing the door behind her. She heard some voices coming from downstairs and realized that her father was in a meeting. In recent years, her father, Maurice French, had to use his office for emergency meetings, so had become commonplace Isabelle see men dressed in the uniforms of the British army to step into their home.

"Miss Isabelle" Sarah went to meet Isabelle when she got to the main hall. Sarah was the housekeeper who worked for the French family for thirty years. For Isabelle, Sarah was like a mother to her, because this woman had always been present in her childhood and, shortly after the death of her mother, Sarah was responsible for the education of Isabelle. "Your father asked you to meet with him as soon as possible," she said with a serious expression. Isabelle could observe how the housekeeper was aged . Her black hair was full of gray hair and her face was wrinkled, but still, the woman's eyes always remained on alert, showing that age does not wronged her mind sharp.

"Thanks Sarah, I will join him after breakfast," she said, going into the kitchen, accompanied by the housekeeper. She was in no hurry to join her father, taking the opportunity to quietly savor the breakfast. "They have been there for how long Sarah?" Isabelle asked not showing interest.

"They arrived quite early. Your father was not very happy, but I'm sure he will explain you everything. " the woman merely speak, her eyes showed the concern she felt.

"Then I will meet with him now," Isabelle left the kitchen, going to the office of her father and knocking the door. The voices inside the room stopped when she entered the room. Besides her father, there was three more men with him and seemed to be discussing something very important.

"Belle!" Immediately, Maurice turned away from the group that was in the room and kissed her tenderly on both cheeks. It can be noted in his father's face that something was bothering him deeply. "Thanks for coming."

Belle nodded. "You wanted to see me." She said, looking suspiciously at his father.

"Actually we all want to talk with you Belle." Maurice put his hand on the shoulder of her daughter gently, guiding her to the other men who were on foot. "I would like to introduce my daughter Isabelle French, as you requested. Isabelle let me introduce you to Mr. Buckmaster. "

Buckmaster was a tall man with blond hair, and as she heard her father speak several times, he was the head of Section F of SOE (Special Operation Executive). The SOE was the British organization created in 1940 to conduct espionage, sabotage and reconnaissance in the areas of Europe that were occupied by the Axis forces and assist local resistance movements.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss French." Isabelle returned the handshake. "These are my colleagues, Mr. Johnson and Mr. Smith" The man pointed to the other two, who greeted her in silence. "I hope not to be bothering to ask you a few moments to talk."

"Of course not, gentlemen. I think it's something important "The woman spoke diplomatically asking for the men to sit down again and, while sitting next to her father, asked Buckmaster continued.

"Miss. French, I must presume that you must be aware of the catastrophe that afflicts our country, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, so do you also should know that we are taking many losses of extremely important agents in the recent years, especially in France," Isabelle nodded silently. "Your father always helped us when we need him, showing how he honors his homeland. And again, I came to ask him to help us. "

"I'm sure my father will endeavor to protect not only our country but the world from the clutches of Hitler." She said, feeling that whatever the reason those men were there, something would change her life completely.

"We know this lady and we are eternally grateful. But I wonder if the lady would have the same courage of her father. "

"Sir?" Isabelle wanted to understand what the man wanted.

"You would be willing to fight for your country like your father?" Buckmaster asked, studying her. Isabelle realized that her father had become extremely pale.

"Yes, Mr. Buckmaster" she said, watching her father tremble at her side.

"But why do you ask?"

"The lady speaks French fluently?" The man sitting next to Buckmaster, Johnson, asked without answering the question that Isabelle had made.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me how you learned to speak French so well," asked Mr. Johnson.

"My mother was French and taught me the language before she died."

"And the lady used to visit the country?"

"Yes, we used to spend every summer in the region. I know almost every street and know places like I know London. "

The piercing eyes of Mr. Johnson examined the woman voluminous dark hair, the blue eyes and the physique of the woman, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"The costume fit perfectly on you."

"No, gentlemen." Belle's father ruled after hearing the men before him. "I told you that Isabelle will not be sent to war. You can get to me, but not my daughter. "

"Maurice, we've explained that we need someone unknown for this mission, and your daughter is perfect, and make sure that after training it will be our best agent." Buckmaster spoke as if repeating that speech for the fourth time.

"Gentlemen, please, tell me what it is about this mission. I'm sure we can resolve this in the best way possible. "

"We cannot say what it is about this mission, Miss. French " Smith spoke for the first time. "But we believe that you miss might be useful on a mission in France."

"We're investigated you, lady, in the last days" Buckmaster resumed explanations. "We believe that you is able to become a member of our group of SOE agents. But I must warn you that the mission is to be called one of the most dangerous, and we need to consider the real possibility that you may die in the line of your duty, "Mr. Buckmaster said with a serious expression. "Now, I ask you again if Miss French: Would you be willing to fight for your country?"

Isabelle remained silent, thinking what they had asked. It was obvious that the answer she would give would change the course of her life. Though she feared what would happen to her father, Belle felt the need to do something, although she was aware that she would pay a high price for that. Like her father, she wanted to be helpful.

"Mr. Buckmaster, I totally believe in the cause for which the Allies are fighting. And I would do my best to never disappoint you. Yet, I also understand that, so far, in my life, I never been tested enough to answer your question. I'm twenty-five years and I had no experience with questions like these. I still have much to learn about myself and about life. "

"I appreciate your thorough self-assessment, Miss French, but would like to assure you that your inexperience is not a problem. We will do whatever we can to help you with anything you need before you have to leave. You will be part of an intensive training that will prepare you to deal with the many dangerous situations that you may have to face. And I can guarantee you that at the end of this process, both Miss French and the SOE leaders will know if she is able to perform the tasks which will be charged. Therefore, I must ask: Are you prepared to assume a role that includes the possibility that you die? "

Isabelle looked directly into the eyes of man.

"Yes, I am."

"Belle, no!" Maurice looked at her daughter, pleading with his eyes brimming with tears. "Belle, please ...".

"Papa, I'm big enough to make my own decisions." Isabelle held her father's hand affectionately. "I cannot stand being locked inside this house pretending not is happening, while thousands of people are killed every day. I want to help them! "

"Oh Belle ... You cannot imagine the horror that is out there! "Maurice cried. "You have no idea what war is!"

"I know there are certain things I cannot even imagine, but I want to do something father, as well as you."

"Oh Belle ... Please. You're the only thing that matters to me in this world" He held her daughter's hand tightly. "I do not want to lose you as I lost your mother."

"You will never lose me father, I promise." Belle hugged her father. She knew, at that moment, she was taking a huge step and could not go back. But she realized it was her turn to be brave, like her father was. After Mr. French calmed, Isabelle accepted the proposal of Mr. Buckmaster.

"Excellent. So we're agreed. As you Miss is the daughter of our Mr. French commander, you will not need to signed the Official Term of Secret Affairs and we don't need to continue to bother you. You'll receive news directly from Section F in the coming days. Congratulations, Miss French. "Mr. Buckmaster said, standing up to greet her. "Both Britain and France are grateful for any sacrifices that you will do."

"Thank you, Mr. Buckmaster. Mind if I ask you ... ".

"No questions, Miss French. What you needs to know will be revealed soon. Needless to say, our meetings here and its future should remain in complete secrecy. "

"Yes."

"Good luck, Miss. French. ". Mr. Buckmaster said, squeezing his hand once again and opening the door, leaving with the other two men. Belle saw them leaving the house, walking down the street and disappearing around the corner.

"Oh my Belle, what did you do?" Maurice hugged his beloved daughter, letting tears down his huge face. He had done everything to protect her daughter, but the war find Isabelle and she received the war with open arms.

During the next two days, Maurice French prayed and asked that the good Lord would not let your little Belle be taken to France, but in his view, his prayers were made in vain. On the third day after the meeting they had with the agents of SOE, a man knocked on his door, asking for French Isabelle.

"Good morning commander French. I come to your house on behalf of SOE, call Miss Isabelle Jane French, who undertook to render services to Britain. I ask that she be brief and follow me." The Man spoke his speech, coming to stand beside the black car stopped at the door.

"Sarah..." Belle embraced the housekeeper, saying goodbye. "Thanks for taking care of me, and please take care of my father for me."

"I will do my best, dear," the woman said in a choked voice because of the crying. Belle took the small suitcase, where there were only a few changes of clothes, and left the house. She handed the bag to the driver and looked at her father, who was waiting beside the car.

"Papa I..." Isabelle tried to say something to her father, but no sound came out of her mouth. Maurice wrapped her daughter in his arms. "Forgive me, Father ...".

"Oh my brave Belle. Never lose your courage, but remember that you'll need much more intelligence than courage. The War is like a chess game, you have to strategize and study every move to win. Do not let your courage blind you."

"I will not let Papa, I promise." Belle looked the man for the last time before leaving. She wanted to write a feature of the father in her mind, that she might remember him as he really was. "I love you Papa."

"I love you my little Belle. Come back home soon. "

And after saying goodbye, Belle got into the car and headed toward a treacherous destination, where she would fight with tooth and nail to ensure that she could fulfilled the promise she made to her father; that she would return home.

Belle leaned her head against the car window, immersed in her own thoughts. She didn't know that this could have been the last time she saw her beloved father. At that moment, she longed that everything would end soon and she could return home, to the place where she would be safe. But she knew she should put these feelings aside so she could complete the mission that would be designated.

She didn't realize that the driver had stopped the car and had opened the door, so she could leave. She realized she was in Orchard Court, near Baker Street.

She gave her name to the doorman, who nodded and opened the doors of the elevator. Then he escorted her to the second floor, unlocked a door in the hallway and invited her to get in.

"Okay, Miss. Wait here, please. "

Instead of an office, Belle saw that she was in a bathroom.

"They will not take so long, miss." The doorman said as he closed the door. Belle sat on the edge of the bathtub, preferable to accommodate the bidet. She began to wonder what would happen next. After a while, the door opened.

"Follow me, miss." Said the porter, leading her out of the bathroom and back to the hallway to a room where a tall woman with blonde hair was sitting on her desk, waiting for her.

"Miss French, I'm Emma Swan, coordinator of Section F. It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard many positive things about you. "

"My pleasure, ma'am." Belle said, returning the firm handshake and trying to hide her nervousness. This was a woman whose name she had often heard his father mention.

"Prefer to talk in English or French?" Said Swan.

"Any language is fine." Belle confirmed.

"Great response" she said with a smile. "Well, then let's talk in French. Now, I'm sure you're anxious to find out more about what we do here in Section F. So, I'll send you to talk to Mrs. Mills, who will take care of you now on. "

Swan swung her legs over the table and walked toward the door. Following her, Belle noticed the woman's energy and her sense of duty as she walked down the hallway until they reach another room with the air charged by cigarette smoke.

"Well, Regina, this is Isabelle French." Mrs. Swan said, smiling at a woman with black hair who was sitting behind a desk. "I'll leave her in your care. Isabelle, this is Mrs. Mills, the real power behind all Section F. We'll return to talk soon. "

Swan greeted them with a nod and left the room.

"Please dear, seat." Ms. Mills said, fixing her piercing brown eyes on Belle. "We are delighted by your decision to join us. I am at your disposal to answer any questions you have and explain what will happen next. Do you have any other family besides your father? "

"No, Mrs. Mills. My mother died when I was ten years old and since then I live alone with my father and the housekeeper, Mrs. Peter." She said.

"And you have no brothers" Mrs. Mills read the contents of a folder that lay ahead. "It makes things easier. You'll tell anyone who asks that you're going to provide services for FANY, which, as you know, Isabelle, is a Division of Emergency Nursing and Cavalry. You must say that you were convened to provide services to drive in France. Under no circumstances you should tell the truth. "

"Yes, Ms. Mills"

"You will go away for training soon, it will be somewhere outside London. You will stay there for a few weeks and your progress will be monitored daily by me, in all aspects related to the tasks you will receive in the future. "

"What is the training program?" Belle said.

"You will learn all the skills you will need Miss French." Mills said, looking at the files on the table. "After discussing your codename with Mr. Buckmaster, we decided that you should use the maiden name of your mother, who, if I'm not mistaken, is Chesneau. And your aunt on your mother's lives in Saint-Raphaël? "

"Yes" Belle nodded.

"So this is how it will perform in France, as the niece of your aunt. We believe it is a good idea to get used to your new name as soon as possible," said Mrs. Mills. "It will now operate under the name of Isabelle Chesneau."

"Perfectly." Belle agreed. "How long until I go to France?"

"We like to train our agents for a period of eight weeks, at least. However, given the conditions in France and need to send our girls out there with urgency, cannot take much." Sighed Mrs. Mills. "We owe a debt of gratitude to you lady and your father, by allowing you to prepare to run a job so dangerous. Have any more questions dear? "

"Can I just ask what are my responsibilities when I get to France?"

"It's an excellent question." Agreed Mrs. Mills. "Although the majority of our agents will perform tasks for the field of communication and sabotage, you will be assigned to a more complex mission of espionage. Our objective is to frustrate and dismantle the Nazi regime in France, though the task you will execute the is directly linked to our success in this war. "

"I understand. But I thought there were people with qualifications best than my for this job." Belle said, frowning.

"I doubt there is, Isabelle." Said Mrs. Mills, reassuring tone. "Your impeccable French and knowledge of Paris and the south of the country, combined with your appearance, make it perfect for the role."

"But ... Certainly these functions are better suited to men, are not they? ".

"It is interesting to note that this is not true. Any man can be called for questioning by his local militia or the central Gestapo. They can also be searched. At the same time, a woman who travels through France, has a train, bus or bicycle, have a chance to attract no attention. " Mrs. Mills raised her eyebrows and smiled grimly. "I'm sure, with your attractive appearance, Isabelle, you'll be able to find a way out of any problem you may face." She said, looking at her watch." Well, if you have no more questions, I suggest you go back to your apartment for a while, and enjoy what may be your last weekend in London for a long time. We will be passing more information to you about who you will spy the coming weeks." Concluded Ms. Mills, scrutinizing her with her brown eyes " I think you will do a great job, Isabelle. And you should be proud of what you won: only the best are selected as agents of Section F. "

* * *

**Please, share your thoughts about this story. Review ;)**


	2. Let's Get It Started

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time**_

* * *

**Let's Get It Started**

On Monday morning, Belle was on the steps of Wanborough Manor, a huge house on the outskirts of Guildford in Surrey. She was led to the upper floor of the house, to a room containing four single beds. It seemed that only one bed was occupied. Belle opened her little suitcase and hung her clothes inside the closet spacious mahogany, realizing that whoever was the woman with whom she would share the room, had a much more extravagant in relation to the clothes that Belle wore. A golden sheath dress for use at night was hung alongside slacks and a silk scarf long and colorful.

"You must be Isabelle" said a drawling voice behind her. "I'm glad you're here. Do not want to spend the next few weeks being the only girl in this place. I am Ruby Lucas or rather, Claudette Burroughs! "

Isabelle turned to greet her and was shocked by her dramatically appearance. She had black hair and bright that fall in a cascaded almost to her waist, ivory skin and big green eyes highlighted with eyeliner; to complete a pair of lips painted red. The contrast between the appearance of the sexy girl with the regular FANY uniform could not be more striking. Belle was surprised that the woman had been selected, she would stand naturally in a crowd.

"Isabelle French, or rather, Chesneau" Belle said, smiling and greeting Ruby with a handshake.

"French? Are you related to the commander French? "Ruby said, throwing herself on the bed and ascending a cigarette.

"He is my father," said Belle, approaching the mirror and checking if her hair was still in order, stuck in a bun behaved.

"I thought that of daughters commanders were not sent to war" Ruby said, raising her eyebrows while inhaling the smoke. "Why they choose you?"

"They said I was selected because of my fluent French and because I know the country."

"I do not know anything at all in France. I was selected because I am fluent in German "Ruby approached a potted plant that was on the window sill and tapped her cigarette on the edge, letting the ashes fall there. "Looks like they desperately need people who can operate radios equipment in France. Has I have coding skills, I am the girl that they need. Did you know that today the life expectancy of a communications operator specializing in radios is about six weeks, "she asked turning to bed and lying down.

"It cannot be!"

"Well, is not really surprising, is it? After all, it is not easy to hide a radio transmitter under our clothes, is not it? "

Belle could not believe the tranquility of Ruby to comment on the possibility of subsequent death.

"That does not scare you?"

"No idea," Ruby said "I only know that the Nazis must be stopped. My father was able to take my grandmother from Berlin before the war began, but the rest of our family disappeared in Germany. Must have been taken to some of those death camps that we hear. So if there is anything I can do to harm the Germans, I will" Ruby said with a sigh. "I imagine that life is not worth it for any of us, unless Hitler and his happily gang be buried six feet under the floor. And the sooner this happens the better. The only thing that bothers me is having to cut my hair, according to what they told me. This, indeed, will be a problem." She said, shaking her hair black and glossy.

"Your hair is beautiful" Belle said, thinking that if someone had a position to deceive and defeat the Nazis alone, would be this extraordinary woman.

"As life changes," Ruby said, lying in bed and resting her head on palms. "Just four years ago, I was a debutante in London. Life was just a huge party. And now," she sighed and looked at Belle so conspiratorial. "See where we are"

"Yes" Belle agreed. "Are you married?"

"No way!" Ruby said, smiling. "I decided a few years ago, I wanted to live life fully before finding someone and accommodate me. It seems that this is exactly what I'm doing. And you?"

"Nor. And I doubt I'll find someone. "

"I doubt it." Ruby said with eyes full of compassion. "This war is really horrible. But I'm sure you'll find someone sooner or later." Concluded, erasing the cigarettes in the potted plants.

During the meal at evening in the elegant dining room, Belle was presented to four other agents that participate in the training. As the wine was served, Isabelle noticed the people gathered around the table, realizing that the scene could pass for a casual dinner, occurring in various tables throughout Britain at that time.

After dessert, Captain Hooper, the instructor, clapped his hands for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope tonight has given everyone the opportunity to become better acquainted. You will spend the next week working together. However, I fear that the fun ends here. The breakfast will be served at six o'clock and then each of you will receive an assessment of the overall condition of your health and physical fitness. In two days, will have to run a distance of eight kilometers every day before breakfast ".

There were protests amid the group.

"Many of the activities that will be here will focus on increasing physical endurance you. It is extremely important that all departing for France in the best physical condition you can achieve. It's the kind of fitness that could save your lives. Some have gone through military training, then you are accustomed to the rigors of exercise. For others, especially for the ladies," he said looking at Ruby and Belle "It may be a little harder. The coming weeks will be the hardest of your lives. However, if we really give value to them, devote all attention and energy to learn the skills we'll teach… I'll put the day's schedule on the wall next to the entrance hall at six o'clock every day. During the weeks that you are here, you will learn to shoot, detonate dynamite, the basics of Morse code, survival skills and how to jump with a parachute. I'm sure everyone knows that agents of the SOE are probably among those who face the greatest danger when compared to all compatriots who are fighting against the Nazis in France by common right to freedom. "

The room was suddenly silent. All eyes were focused on the captain.

"I should also add that without men and women of the caliber of you who know and understand the dangers, and yet are prepared to meet the challenge, this war and our victory could never be conquered. So, on behalf of the British and French governments, we thanks to the presence of each of you. Now we have coffee and brandy in the art room for those who wish. For those who do not, here take my leave. "

While other companions disappeared through the door of the art room, Captain Hooper asked that Belle waited a few moments.

"Miss Chesneau, I assume that you has not been informed about your mission in France?"

"Not yet, sir," Belle confirmed.

"Well, Mrs. Mills asked me to deliver this envelope. Tomorrow she will meet with you to explain some more details."

"Thank you, Captain" Belle took the yellow envelope, which was sealed.

Isabelle chose not meet in the art room, going up the stairs to the bedroom.

She settled in bed, leaving the lamp on. She looked at the envelope in her hands, whatever its content, Belle knew that her future was in that envelope. Resisted a moment, wondering if she should open it or not. Isabelle sighed, opening the envelope and dumping the contents on her bed.

There was a folder and a plastic bag with some cards and a watch inside. Belle opened the folder and saw the face of a man portrayed in the pages. He had black hair that went down like curtains around his face. Belle deduced that he should have around 50 years, his eyes revealing little about who that man could be. The photos were dated 1940. They were all photocopies of articles detailing the disappearance of Adrian Gold.

Belle examined all the ads that reported that Adrian Gold, Special Agent of SOE, had disappeared during mission in France in July 1940.

After reading, Belle got the credentials that Gold had used during his missions, and finally, she looked at the watch, which intrigued her intensely. It was a nice watch, silver-plated and a bracelet with suede.

Belle heard some footsteps in the hall and put everything back in the envelope, placing it under the pillow. Ruby entered the room, with a laugh as she stumbled on something that was on the floor.

"You're awake, Belle?" She said in a whisper.

"Yes" replied when she heard Ruby's bed creaking.

"My goodness, tonight was fun! Hooper is really a dream, don't you think? "

"He's very handsome, yes."

Ruby yawned and said:

"I believe that the coming weeks will be much more enjoyable than I thought. Good night, Belle. "

Isabelle was sitting in the back of the art room, holding the envelope she received last night close to her body. Throughout the night, the face of Adrian Gold surreptitiously invaded her dreams, what made she wake disturbed every time. She had read more than five times the articles delivered to her; She knew that Gold was born in Scotland and was the only son of one of the most powerful families in the region. His father had participated in the First World War, which motivated his son to fight. There were no records indicating whether Gold was married or had any children, and also there was no concrete reports about his disappearance.

Moments later, Mrs. Mills came into the room, accompanied by Mr. Buckmaster.

"Miss. French!" Buckmaster greeted Isabelle with enthusiasm. "It's great to see you again. I must say that your father is in perfect condition, although missing you. "

"Thank you, Mr. Buckmaster. I also miss him," Belle said, feeling calmer when receiving the news of her father.

"Miss. French, you had received my envelope." Ms. Mills said after complimenting Belle and ask for everyone to sit.

"Yes, ma'am"

"And what did you think?"

"I found it very ... Intriguing" Belle put the envelope on the table in front of her. "While I have some questions about it"

"And what are these questions, miss?"

"Well, as the lady had told me before, I'm being called to a mission of espionage, in which, probably, who should I spy is Mr. Adrian Gold. But how can I spy someone who is missing? "

"Because he is not missing"

"Ma'am?"

Regina smiled, opening a documentation file above the table, and handed a sheet to Belle.

"Our fellow Gold was selected for a mission in France in 1940, when the SOE was created. During the period that he served, he was considered our best agent. In 1941, after an attack by rebels organized in France, Gold disappeared. We believed that the Gestapo had arrested him and the only thing we could do was pray that the torture sessions did not make he open his mouth" Mills reached a cigarette, offering one to Belle, who refused. "But after a few months, one of our agents clearly saw Gold dinner with some German officers."

"He faked his own disappearance to join the Germans?" Belle asked incredulously. She could not imagine what would make someone want to join the Nazis.

"That's what we thought too," Buckmaster agreed. "At first we thought he was using a double identity, and that could give us valuable information about the attacks of Gestapo and SS's plans, but it was not what happened."

"We started to suffer large losses on our side, and we deduce that Gold walks passing information to the Nazis."

"But how he is having access to our information? He has captured a radio signal or something?" Belle asked.

"No, and that is exactly your mission Miss French. You should find out all about Adrian Gold, whatever the cost." Mrs. Mills stressed the last words, which made Belle shudder.

"After the end of your training we'll pass the latest information you will need."

"You'll do very well, Miss French. You never participated in the war, so no one will recognize your face." Buckmaster studied her seriously. "But I must remind you to never mention your name. Unlike your face, your name is well known. "

"Yes, sir. And what name Gold use in France? "

"According to our informant, he is known as Anton Carruthers. But when you arrive to France you will receive all necessary information about Adrian Gold" Mills said, standing up. "Remember Miss French, the possible fate of our success is in your hands."

Unlike the initial impressions of Ruby, the following weeks tested the agents to their limits. All days were filled with rigorous physical and mental exercises; if they were not in a trench learning to detonate dynamite, were climbing trees and hiding among the branches.

Nuts, fruits, shrubs, mushrooms and leaves of edible plants were identified, as well as endless shooting sessions and the inescapable race that occurred five miles every morning.

Belle was surprised that she had the ability to withstand the rigors of training.

A month later, the preliminary training drew to dim. Each agent was summoned to a long and grueling session with the captain, who, without any ceremony, pointed out their strengths and weaknesses.

"You did very well, Isabelle. And everyone here is happy with your progress. I'm sure your father will be proud" confirmed the captain. "The only criticism made by the officers responsible for your training is that you sometimes takes too long to make decisions. In field operations, your fate may be decided by your immediate reaction to a situation. Understood?"

"Yes, sir"

"You have proved that you've good instincts. Rely on them and I doubt that you will stop in trouble. We'll send you to Scotland with other members who went through basic training here." Concluded the captain. "That will complete your training to missions to accomplish in the future" He stood up and reached out her pair. "Good luck, Madame Chesneau" he said smiling.

"Thank you, sir"

When Belle closed the door behind him, he added:

"May God be with you"

Belle, Ruby and two other companions were sent to the wilds of Scotland to begin the advanced training of guerrillas. Far from any form of housing, the four practiced their skills in blowing up bridges and navigating small boats without sink them. They also learned to carry Germans, British and American weapons, and hide them in trucks amid complete darkness.

The importance of the Vichy line was explained in all its details and agents in training were informed about how the Germans had established a border that cut France in two, separating the zone "occupied" from north to south.

The basic survival skills they had learned in Wanborough Manor became a reality when they were abandoned in the Scottish moors to learn to live with the resources they could gather or hunt for several days. A trained killer came to teach them how to kill an aggressor quickly and quietly.

After two weeks of starting training in Scotland, Ruby was removed from the group.

"Thank God" she remarked, as she hurriedly packing. "Apparently, I will be sent to Thames Park to improve my communication skills with radio. There is something very serious going on in the region of the Channel, as they are in urgent need of a person that is specializes in this type of communication. Oh Belle" she said, hugging her friend. "I hope we meet soon in France"

Someone knocked the door.

"Miss Lucas, the car is waiting at the front door. "

"Time to go" Ruby said as she picked up her bag and walked toward the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too. Please keep believing" Belle said. "You'll get through it all"

"I'll try" Ruby agreed, opening the door. "But I'm sure I'm going to die when I be there, Belle, I know I will."

Ruby shrugged.

"Adieu!"

"Well, Isabelle, you have completed the training and you're about to be sent to France. How do you feel? "

Belle was back in London at the headquarters of Section F, sitting across the desk from Emma Swan.

"I think my preparation was the best" Belle replied automatically, a phrase that did not express even a tip of her thoughts and feelings. After the month she spent in Scotland, they moved to Beaulieu in Hampshire, another appropriate home by the government in England, where her espionage skills were further refined. She learned to distinguish the different uniforms militia French and German (the extension of police obnoxious Vichy government) and learned what to look for when recruiting French citizens to their network of contacts. She also learned the importance of never register on paper what had learned. "I think I'll feel better when I be on the field," she concluded.

"Great. That's what we like to hear," said Miss Swan, cheerfully. "Your trip to France is scheduled for the next full moon night. I think you will like to know that you will not have to enter the country with a parachute, instead, you will be taken on a Lysander plane and land safely on French soil. "

"Thank you," Belle said, feeling relieved with that detail.

On the night of June 17, a car took Belle and Regina Mills to the Tangmere airfield in Sussex. In the hangar, they sat around a small table near the back of the structure and Regina handed a sheet of paper to Belle.

"Please spend the next twenty minutes memorizing everything that is written in this paper. Your nickname will be "Rose" and will be used whenever you are in contact with us or other agents in the field of operations, both British and French. When landing in France in Vieux-Briollay, you will be greeted by a welcoming committee. They'll take care of you and will give you the necessary transportation, beyond the details of where you will stay there "

"Yes, Mrs. Mills"

Mrs. Mills placed a small leather suitcase on the table.

"Here is everything you will need. Identity documents in the name of Isabelle Chesneau, a librarian who lives in Paris. You have several relatives in the south of France and that's where you come from. This will be your justification if you need to cross the Line of Vichy to enter or leave the occupation zone in the north. "

Belle watched Mrs. Mills withdrawing a small glass tube that contained one pill.

"This is your pill C. You must guard it inside the heel of your shoe. "

Already knowing how things worked, Belle withdrew her foot off her shoe specially adapted and opened a lid covering the sole of the heel. Mrs. Mills entered the pill to the cavity.

"I hope you never have to use it."

"Me too" Isabelle nodded, knowing that innocent-looking pill contained a lethal dose of potassium cyanide, if she were arrested or tortured.

"Well, are you ready?" Ms. Mills said in a jovial tone.

"Yes"

"So let it embarks on the plane."

The two walked towards the small aircraft, painted black to avoid being detected on a moonlit night. Upon reaching the steps, Mrs. Mills stopped.

"Do not trust anyone Isabelle. Time to embark on, sweetheart." Mrs. Mills said brusquely. The propellers of the plane's engines began to spin. Regina Mills extended her hand to greet Belle. "Goodbye, Isabelle, and good luck."

Stunned, Belle climbed the stairs and entered the tight cabin of the plane. While held the belt in her seat, trying to process what she just heard. Belle bit her lip hard to stifle tears. At that moment she wished she could be at home, wrapped in the arms of Sarah and her father.

Feeling the heart weigh in her chest, she understood why they don't let her write to her father. They knew it would make her abandon all training and would give back the terrifying task she was about to play.

But now there was no turning back. As the plane took off, breaking into the night sky, Belle looked out the window and watched the darkness that covered the region's rural of England.

"Goodbye, Papa," she whispered. "I swear I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

_**Thanks for all the support and I'm sorry if take so long for me to post a new chapter. I'm trying to do my best with english! ****Please, share your thoughts about this story. Review ;)**_


	3. Unexpected Admirer

**__****Thanks for all your comments. I'm sorry if i take long to post the new chapter, but as I'm trying to do my best with the translation, I try to revise the text several times, and I got carried away with this chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please share your thoughts!  
**

**__****I do not own Once Upon a Time.**  


* * *

******Unexpected Admirer**

The plane touched down gently on the airfield, led by small lanterns guided by invisible hands that were on land. The pilot turned around and made a sign, raising his thumb.

"Everything seems to be in order. Goodbye, Miss. And good luck" He said to Belle, as she descended the stairs to the lawn.

"Welcome," said a man who passed through her with hurried footsteps, going toward the stairs of the plane with a canvas bag. He threw the package into the aircraft and then locked the door and ran back to evaluate his new recruit.

The plane was already beginning the trip back. Belle looked at the aircraft with a strong feeling of envy, wishing she had the courage to run toward it, board and follow her heart back to England.

"Follow me," said the man who put the bag inside the plane. "And hurry up. I saw a German truck through here a few minutes ago. They must have heard the landing."

The agent and her guide ran across the field. It was a beautiful French night, the sky was clean and pleasant temperature, and when while she was running, Belle had a sense of familiarity amid the strangeness. France had filled the same as always: the warm, dry air with the scent of pine trees, so different from the moisture of the English countryside. She would recognize that smell anywhere. The country carried with him the memory of her beloved mother.

After some time, the guide opened the door of a wooden hut housed inside a dense forest. Inside, the floor was full of mats topped by blankets. There was also a gas lamp in the corner, which quickly the host ascended with a matchstick.

"We must stay inside until daybreak, when the curfew cease. Then I'll take you to the Vieux-Briollay station, which is about twenty minutes away by bike. Please, feel free. Take the costume aviation and hang in the corner. He'll stay with me," the man instructed. "I'll make some coffee in the meantime."

Belle got rid of costume and sat on the mat while the guide gave a glazed mug of coffee for her.

"My name is Leroy" announced the guide. "And I know you must be _Rose_, ma'am. In the name of France, I give you a warm welcome. I'm sure you will do very well, whatever is your mission. Many of your countrymen, especially in the Paris region, were arrested in the recent days. We're not sure what happened to them, but we believe that there must be a traitor infiltrated in the group to allow the Gestapo be able to recognize them so easily. I can only tell you not to trust anyone" Leroy stressed, repeating the same advice that Regina had given to her. "Now it's time to get some sleep while you still can. I'll stand guard and will warn you if necessary. Good night"

Belle fell asleep after a while, but woke up with Leroy shaking her body and saw that the light came through the small window of the cabin.

"Good morning, _Rose_" Leroy said. "Ready to go? Want some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you"

Belle sat in the doorway observing the sun, which was now above the trees and illuminated the ground.

"Well, _Rose_, I'll tell you what will happen next," Leroy said, handing her a cup of coffee and sat down beside her, reaching for a cigarette. "Well, I think you've been recently informed that the Gestapo arrested some of our best agents."

"Yes" Belle confirmed.

"We have not received any message from the radio operator, indicating that he too was arrested." Leroy crushed the cigarette with the sole of the shoe. "I received a notice three days ago, saying they were waiting for you and would find you at the Montparnasse train station. Don't know who will be waiting for you" Leroy added, ascending another cigarette quickly. "It's very dangerous for me to walk with you. You'll have to make the journey alone."

"I understand," Belle said, holding the mug tightly.

"As your codename is not in the files of the Gestapo, it is unlikely that you raise suspicion during the journey." He said "You will find your contact on the station platform just outside the tobacconist. You'll have to buy a pack of Gauloises and when you do, let them fall to the ground, as if it was an accident. Take cigarettes and ascend one with these matches," said Leroy, taking a box of matches from his pocket and handing it. "At this point, a man will approach you. He will take you to one of our hiding places."

"And if he does not appear?"

"It's a sign that something is wrong. You know Paris? "

"Yes"

"So you'll have no trouble finding this address." Leroy said, handing her a piece of paper. "Once there, ask for _Charming_"

Belle read the address, with some surprise.

"It's on Varenne Street. My family had some friends there."

"So your family probably was involved with high society. It is one of the most prosperous areas of Paris" Leroy said, raising an eyebrow. Belle knew her father would know more than half of the people who lived there.

"And... If _Charming _not be there," she asked. "Should I give up and have to take the back here?"

"Sister..." Leroy said, stepping hard on the remains of the cigarette. "If we reach that point, you'll have to use your head. Stay in a hostel and wait until _Charming_ return. Well, now it's time to say goodbye. And remember: you mustn't circulate through the streets of Paris after the curfew. It is the most dangerous time of all."

Belle looked at the old bikes that they would use. "Who is this _Charming_?" Belle said while riding the bicycle, balancing precariously between the bag and the handlebar basket.

"By our rules, no one asks questions. But he is the person responsible for guide you in this mission. It will provide you with all the information and support you'll need."

The bike path to the station ran without any abnormality. The city did not seem different than Belle had met before the war. The only difference was the swastika flag unfurled over the city.

Leroy bought the Pass and handed her the ticket. She noticed the way that the eyes of Leroy repeatedly scoured the station platform.

"I must leave now. Goodbye, ma'am," he said, kissing her tenderly on both cheeks, as if she were a beloved relative. "Keep in touch" said, and lighting another cigarette, he walked casually toward the bike, leaving Belle alone at the station.

The train arrived punctually at eleven o'clock. Belle embarked, keeping her bag in the compartment that was above the banks. When the train left the station, Belle closed her eyes, hoping that the familiarity relaxing motion of the train to help calm her nerves. But each season, her eyes were opened to examine anyone who came into her wagon.

Finally, at five o'clock in the afternoon, her train arrived at Montparnasse station in Paris. Belle joined passengers on arrival and walked down the platform, preparing to pass the first guard post militia. She saw several of the passengers were asked to put their bags on a table and open them for inspection. Belle felt her heart slam fast, but none of the police even gave her a look.

Belle searched the tobacconist, to pass without being disturbed. The station was full of workers returning to their homes, and she finally saw the kiosk in the corner and went there. Following the instructions she had received, she bought a pack of Gauloises. When she get the change, she let the pack fall to the ground.

"Ah, but what the hell ..." she muttered, picking up her pack and pulling out a cigarette. She lit the casual way she could, with the matches that Leroy had given to her, while she looked around to see if anyone stood out from the crowd and came toward her.

Belle smoked the cigarette until the end, but nobody appeared. Deleting it with her toe, she looked at her watch and sighed, as if she were waiting for someone who had been delayed. Ten minutes later, pulled another cigarette from the pack, using the same matchbox. Again, smoked until the coals reach the filter.

After the third cigarette, Belle knew that no one would come to meet her.

"Perfect" she murmured to herself and left the station, for the first time walking the streets of Paris after the German occupation.

She had never felt so alone in this city of millions of people. And although she knew some people in Paris, relatives of her mother's family, any contact with them was strictly forbidden.

Wincing every time she heard the noise of the engine of a Nazi vehicle approaching, Belle headed to north and finally reached the Rue de Varenne, a broad boulevard with trees, flanked by graceful and elegant homes. Many of them were dark and silent, but the sight of the far address informed by Leroy, she saw that the house was occupied. Taking a deep breath, Belle crossed the road, climbed the steps to the front door and rang the bell.

A few seconds later, an elderly maid opened the door. Looking Belle up and down, she gave her an arrogant "Yes?".

"I'm here to talk to _Charming_" Belle whispered. "Please tell him that Leroy sends his regards," she added.

The attitude of the maid turned away. An alert expression formed on her wrinkled face.

"Please, ma'am, among discreetly, I'll call it" and opened the door for Belle.

While the maid disappeared through one of the doors of the hall, Belle admired the antique-style furniture and elegant curved staircase that framed the main portion of the hall. The occupants of this house came from a world of riches she knew well and where she felt comfortable.

A few seconds later, a tall man with light brown hair, appeared coming from one of the rooms, wearing a robe.

"Miss Chesneau? We did not expect you to come today!" He said, wrapping his arms in Belle. "I had given orders that only brought you here tomorrow"

"I came to the station and there was nobody there," replied scared.

The expression on his face made Belle stay alert.

"Go upstairs with Laura. Get some rest and we'll talk later. "

After being led by Laura to a sumptuous room upstairs, she was left alone while the housekeeper prepared her bath, Belle was sitting in an armchair.

Laura took her to the bathroom and she was delighted to briefly enter the hot water, after two days without wash herself. She allowed herself an ephemeral smile, reluctantly left the tub and walked quickly toward the bedroom which was granted.

Laura was sitting in the chair that was at the foot of the bed.

"James, who you met in the lobby, asked you to join him as soon as possible," she said, leaving Belle alone in the room.

As she descended the stairs, Belle thought if she should trust this man who sheltered her. She remembered the warning that Regina and Leroy gave her, that no one else was trustworthy. But he knew her name, so she was probably in the right place. Going to the location indicated by Laura, she knocked on the door down the hall and entered.

James was sitting in a comfortable leather armchair in front a fireplace, in a stately living room. He looked up from his newspaper when Belle came.

"Miss Chesneau, please sit" The man offered the chair in front of him, as he put some brandy in a bowl and offered it to Belle. "It's really a surprise that you're here. Mills had given specific orders that you should be brought to this house only tomorrow. You said that there was nobody at the station"

"Exactly ... Mr?"

"Forgive me. My name is James Bougton" he looked worried for Isabelle. "If there was no one there, probably the Gestapo came to him before. Let's hope he does not say anything about you. Do you know if anyone else saw or followed you here?" James said with eyes full of apprehension.

"I checked carefully and did not see anyone wearing a uniform that was nearby."

"All we can do is hope that you have not been noticed, because you're a new face on the scene. Perhaps they assumed that you were just a citizen".

"Mrs. Mills said that I was the only person she could send to Paris, because I would be a stranger and would not be in any list of the Gestapo." Belle said.

"And let's hope it stays that way. Luckily I didn't make personally contact with who should meet you at the station. There would have been nothing productive if I had done it."

"Sir?" Belle was struggling to understand what James meant.

"I see that Regina did not say anything about me to you" he looked at her with sympathy. "I have a reputation to maintain here, so to speak. During the last few years that I worked here in Paris, I managed to get a position of respect in the eyes of our enemies. While I pretend to support the Nazi cause, I can find many things that can help our side in this war. Consequently, I managed to find our friend Adrian Gold, known as Anton Carruthers" James looked warily for Belle. "I know how the lady must be tired, Miss Chesneau, but I'm afraid I'll have to give you all necessary information about Gold today."

"Certainly! The sooner I know who I'm dealing with, the better" she said.

"Great, Isabelle" James said, straightening up in his chair as if was about to tell a story. "As you may know, Gold became a member of the SOE logo after its founding in 1940. We have had many successes, since Gold was our top agent. In the same year, Gold was sent to a mission in France, when the Third Reich and the representatives of the French Republic have agreed the armistice of June 22. He was doing a magnificent job... until all happened. During a revolt of Revolutionaries, we had news that Gold was in the place and was gone. Several agents were assigned to look for him and some were even arrested and killed, but we had no success. After the disappearance of Gold, we began to have large losses of our agents. No one could escape. It was at this time that I was appointed to come to France, acting as a double agent, just like you. Eventually, I managed to win the trust of some of Germany's most important, with that I also had access to various information that saved many lives. I've been invited by the Nazis to attend dinners and meetings, as I passed the information they supposedly valuable. Unfortunately, the Germans began to discover information than I didn't spent for them, and I could not understand how. Until, in one of those dinners, I was introduced to the none other than Adrian Gold himself" James sipped the drink in his glass. "I could not believe it. As soon as I could, I immediately told to the SOE authorities that Adrian Gold was alive."

"And it is he who is passing the information about our agents to the Germans." Belle said.

"That's what I deduced" James confirmed.

"But why did you was not assigned to spy Gold? Why do you need me?"

"Because you're an unknown face. I cannot risk my position," he sighed worried. "The Gold's codenamed was _Spinner_. You must be very careful with him, because Gold still remains the best agent that SOE ever had".

Belle nodded, taking a sip of the drink. She knew from the beginning that this man, Adrian Gold, was someone she should treat with extreme caution.

"This is a thinking game, Miss Chesneau. Every action must be strictly planned."

"Yes, I understand" Belle agreed. "Leroy said I should contact London to spend my report as soon as possible," she added.

"That will not be necessary. I do work for the British government, and I know some people who are at the head of the intelligence service of our country, and I will exchange information." James stood up and asked her to accompany him. "For all intents and purposes, you are my second cousin. You came south to visit me. Now go rest. You have to be ready for tomorrow night" he opened the door to let Belle leave.

"What will happen tomorrow night, sir?" She asked.

"You will meet Adrian Gold. Good night, Miss Chesneau".

Belle awoke the next morning disoriented for a moment, watching the room where she was. Remembering the events of the previous day, she went back to bed. Dreamed the whole night with Gold and unfortunately, the light of the new day that entered the room not eased her thoughts about the man. Instead, she felt her heart slam and a strange sensation ran through her body. She was not scared, but apprehensive. Today would be her first and possibly only chance to begin her mission and be successful in it.

Laura accompanied her throughout the morning, passing some more details about James and his family. During the early afternoon, Belle had the opportunity to meet the wife of James, Mary Margaret.

Mrs. Bougton was a beautiful woman with black hair and fair skin like ivory. She had a natural elegance that was reflected in her movements and when she spoke. As Belle and James, she was also a SOE agent.

"My dear Isabelle, do not worry" Mary held the hands of Belle in her hands. "You'll be perfect tonight. Laura took some of my late mother dresses that will be splendid for you, although your beauty already do all the work alone. I'll leave you now in the care of Laura. I'll see you at night during dinner. Good luck"

Belle silently thanked the woman. Although the words of Mary Margaret were sincere, brought none of the comfort she needed. Every moment, as dusk began, her nervousness increased. Laura was doing an excellent job with her hair, holding only a few strands and letting the remaining hair hung in a cascade of curls. After applying her makeup, she helped Belle to wear the stunning navy blue dress that fell gracefully through her body. Diamonds that Laura had lent to her, adorned her ears and neck completed the disguise of Isabelle Chesneau. Twenty minutes later, Belle was in front of the door of the art room. She said a prayer, and thinking about what her mother had told her before she died, that she should be brave, Belle opened the door and entered.

"Isabelle"

Immediately, James walked away from the group that was in the room and kissed her tenderly on both cheeks.

"I see you're sufficiently recovered from the rigors of travel. You certainly look great" James said, admiring her.

"Yes I am" Belle replied, knowing that the eyes of other men were staring at her.

"Come, let me introduce you to my friends," James said, offering his arm to Belle. As they walked toward the men, she saw a wide range of uniforms that she had been trained to identify.

"Hans, let me introduce you to my dear cousin Isabelle Chesneau, who honors us with her gracious presence during her short stay in Paris. Isabelle let me introduce you to the _Kommandant _Hans Leidinger."

Hans Leidinger was the perfect blond Aryan man. He was dressed in what she knew to be the uniform of a ranking of the Abwehr, a German officer's military intelligence division.

"_Fräulein_ Chesneau, I'm happy to meet another charming woman of James family"

"Colonel Alfred Von Gaston" James went to the next man who wore the uniform of the dreaded Gestapo.

Gaston was a man with light brown hair and muscular appearance. He admired her from top to bottom, without disguising his interest. Instead of complimenting Belle squeezing the hand she held out to him, Gaston took her hand to his mouth and kissed it. His eyes, a light brown tone, fixed on her for a moment, before saying in a perfect French:

"_Fräulein_ Chesneau, where your cousin James was hiding you?"

The words, spoken so innocent, immediately triggered a wave of panic in Belle.

"Colonel Von Gaston ..." Belle did not know what to say to the German, but not needed, as another voice erupted behind her.

"Well Colonel, save the poor girl with your charm cheap" Although the man was speaking French, Belle could easily identify the Scottish accent in his voice. "You'll scare her this way."

Isabelle looked at the man and immediately recognized him. Adrian Gold had just join the group. He had brown hair that fell around his face, just like in the picture she had seen before. Unlike the others, he was not wearing any kind of uniform, but a full tuxedo, like James, but much more elegant. One hand was resting gracefully on a cane. But what caught Belle's attention were his eyes, were of a dark brown, but Belle could see some traces of a greenish tint and gold. Those eyes scanned her differently than Gaston had done. Gold looked at her with a different interest and much, much more dangerous, mysterious and ... Enchanting.

The smile that stamped the face of Gaston fell apart instantly. She could see the discomfort that Gold caused to him.

"Isabelle, this is Anton Carruthers" James told in her side. Gold greeted without displaying any expression of interest, although Belle could see that his eyes showed some interest in her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Chesneau." Gold said. "James never talked about _mademoiselle_"

"It must be because it's been a long time that I did not come to visit him." Belle said, quietly. "I live in the south and I think the trip to Paris rather arduous"

"Where in the south your family lives?"

But James was already presenting the next man, dressed in the SS uniform, the German State Police.

"Excuse me" Belle looked away from Gold and focused her attention on the _Kommandant_ Schultz.

"See you soon, _Fräulein_ Isabelle" She heard Gaston said softly.

James put a glass of champagne in her hand while Belle knew other German officers, who were next to a senior official of the French militia. She was subsequently presented to two other Frenchmen, a lawyer and university professor. With nerves on edge, Belle took a huge gulp of champagne and silently wished that James had the finesse to put her on a table next to the security of the presence of Mary Margaret.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, let's go to the dining room," said James, leading them to the adjacent room.

Putting up quietly between the french teacher, Belle walked to the dining room. Laura indicated her place at the table. She sat down, relieved to see that the teacher was at her side and the lawyer on the other, standing behind the chair. Laura approached to the lawyer quickly as he started to sit. She whispered something in his ear and the Frenchman was immediately to the other side of the table. Suddenly, Belle realized that Alfred Von Gaston was sitting beside her.

"_Fräulein_ Isabelle, I hope you do not feel offended by my having asked to sit next to you at dinner tonight," he said with a smile. "It's not often I have the opportunity to have a woman as beautiful as companion at the table. Now, we need more champagne. "

Gaston motioned to Laura, who approached quickly while Belle looked away from that man. She had hoped that Gold asked to sit beside her, but she was cheated. The smile on her lips fell apart when she left to look for the Colonel at his side, when, to her surprise, her eyes stopped at the man sitting in front of her. Gold watched her quietly, again a impassive expression on his face. Belle did not look away from him until Gold did, starting a conversation with Mary Margaret, who was sitting beside him.

"First, a toast" James raised his glass. "This dinner is being offered in honor of the thirty-second anniversary of our guest and friend, Alfred Von Gaston."

Everyone at the table raised their glasses.

"To you, Gaston."

"To Gaston" came the chorus of voices. Belle noted that Gold did not join the voices.

Gaston bowed exaggerated, almost comical.

"And our host, James Bougton and his lovely wife, by offering this party. And, apparently, he also gave me a birthday present unexpected" he said, glancing at Isabelle with the corner of his eye. "The _Fräulein_ Isabelle, who came from the south to join us on this occasion"

Belle tried to keep her nerves under control as all eyes around the table turned to her attention, she could feel that Gold stared at her again. She could never imagine that her arrival in Paris would be celebrated with a toast by a group of Nazi officers and even less by Adrian Gold. She took a sip of champagne, knowing that should keep the head in place and did not drink anything else. She was relieved when Laura began serving the entry and the room's attention strayed from her.

Luckily for her, the professor on her left was a connoisseur of books, and so in the face of insistent attention she received from Gaston, she managed to make a true account related about her career as a librarian. The dialogue backed her disguise and she noticed the subtle expressions of approval that James gave her, while sailing through the questions Gaston did using her charm to divert her attention with smiles and stares. But, to her chagrin, she noticed that Gold had failed to pay attention to her, and throughout the dinner, he was immersed in his own thoughts, talking briefly with James.

"... The French Resistance is causing more problems every day." Belle heard Gaston start a conversation with James. "But yesterday we achieved a breakthrough on the British SOE" The man said proudly. The mention of SOE attracted the attention of Belle, and in the first time she really paid attention to what Gaston spoke.

"It's great news Gaston" James said.

"They think they are smarter than us, but no. I captured his agent yesterday, near the Montparnasse station. He was going to meet another agent who was coming to Paris" Gaston said. "Unfortunately we could not capture the other suspect"

"But I'm sure this will soon happen"

"Yes, and we managed to pull some information from the bastard. It's just them being threatened with a gun they speak about their greatest sins" Gaston insisted on speaking loud and clear for all to hear. "We have an English woman walking in the streets of Paris."

"SOE sent a woman?" The _Kommandant_ Hans spoke with disdain.

"She is known as _Rose_. A rose that I'll wreck." Gaston took a sip of the drink, while the other officers look at him with gratified pride.

Belle shuddered to hear that the Gestapo knew there was a new agent in France. Luckily, the soldiers did not find her in the station. Yet, she was not worried that the Nazis know about her, but she was worried about Gold, who at that time was showing great interest in hearing what Gaston was saying. Now, more than ever, she should have twice as careful when planning her actions, because any misstep would result in her death.

"For your success in capturing this _Rose_, Gaston!" One of the officers toasted, followed by the others. Belle looked away from Gaston, again to her eyes fall in the penetrating eyes of Gold. He watched Belle with much more interest at that time and she could see the flash that went through the man's eyes.

At the end of the night, when the German officers were leaving, Gaston again kissed her hand.

"_Fräulein_, I thoroughly enjoyed your company tonight. I realized that you're not only beautiful, but also intelligent," he said with a nod that indicated his approval. "And I like smart women."

Belle felt her body stiffen with disgust at that man. Realizing that no sound would come out of her mouth, she just thanked him with a smile.

"I hope to have the pleasure of seeing you again, and soon. _Heil Hitler_!"

Staring at her with bright brown eyes, Gaston followed the other men out of the house.

"I hope he doesn't make you leave Paris tonight" Gold spoke with his Scottish accent, stopping beside her.

"I think I can handle the accolades he does, although I must say that it will not be any pleasant," Belle said, looking at the man.

A brief smile formed on his lips, but that soon disappeared.

"How long you intend to stay in Paris, Miss Chesneau?"

"I decided not about" replied honestly.

"Isabelle will stay with us for as long as she want," said James, stopping beside her.

"So, I'm sure I'll see you again" Gold held Belle's hand and carried it to his mouth and kissed it. For Belle surprise, his lips touched her skin gently and as short as a breath of air, but that was enough to create a different feel to her. Belle felt her heart beat a little faster and the first time that night the smile that appeared on her lips was honest.

"Have a good night, _Mademoiselle_." Gold looked at James, wishing good night for him as well, leaving the house and entering the private car, while the driver closed the door for him. James closed and locked the front door, locking it with a bolt too.

Standing in the middle of the hall, after an excruciating experience, Belle felt all the energy in her body vanished. She felt her legs give out and staggered, but James was there to hold her, putting her a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Come, Isabelle" he said as he led her to the back of the house. "You must be exhausted. Let's take a brandy before retiring."

James motioned to Laura, who was waiting in the hallway.

"Bring a pan to the living room"

Belle was happy to be able to sit on the couch. She was so tired she came to feel catatonic. James watched her for a few moments while Laura brought a tray with a bottle of brandy and glasses. When her cup was full and Laura left the room, he stood in front of her.

"Congratulations, Isabelle. You were wonderful tonight" toasted James. She saw him smile for the first time with sincerity and his handsome face suddenly came to life.

"Thanks," she said. "But I found nothing about Gold" Belle felt weak and distressed.

"Tonight was just for you to know him. And it looks like you made a great impression, and not just for him. Looks like you won an admirer." Concluded James, suddenly assuming a serious expression. "Gaston is one of the few Nazis that I know here in Paris who comes from an aristocratic family. Alfred Von Gaston is one of the most cruel and mortal men among all who are commanding in Paris today. He is ruthless when he needs to expose traitors to the Nazi cause."

"I'm not afraid of what he might do to me, but to others."

"Do not underestimate him, Isabelle" James said. "He was delighted for you, though I'm sure that Gaston will not want to compete with Gold. Adrian does not diverted attention from you even a minute."

"Sir?" Belle did not understand what James meant by that. At all times the dinner she looked at Gold, he was immersed in his own thoughts without paying attention to what was happening around him.

"Gold is extremely cautious and discreet in his actions. He may not have looked at you like Gaston did throughout dinner, but no doubt he heard every word that came out of your mouth. "

Belle felt a shiver run through her body.

"You were perfect Belle" James said, offering his arm. "Let us gather?"

"Yes," Belle said, stifling a yawn as she stood up. The two walked side by side down the hallway and up the stairs to the top floor.

"Good night, Isabelle" James smiled.

"Good night, James."

After getting rid of the clothes and jewelry she wore, Belle lay in bed wide and comfortable. A wave of exhaustion befell her, and although her thoughts were in full swing, she slept deeply, plunging it into a dream again that certainly Adrian Gold would be present.

* * *

_******Please, share your thoughts about this story. Review ;)**_


	4. Tea with the Devil

**Thanks for all the comments! I'm always trying to do my best. Please share your thoughts!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Belle woke in the start of the next morning, disoriented for a moment, watching the room where she was. Checking the hour on her watch, she noticed that it was past ten o'clock. She put her hand in her mouth in shock. Never in her life she slept until so late. Rising from the bed, she opened her briefcase and pulled her blouse and skirt the Section F considered appropriate to her disguise. Fixing her hair quickly in front of the mirror, went down to the floor to try and find James or Mary Margaret.

"Mr. Bougton is in office, _mademoiselle_," said Laura, realizing that Belle was alone in the lobby. "He asked to be there when you get up."

"Thank you," Belle said. She followed Laura to a door, knocked and entered.

James was standing near the window of the office. It was a comfortable room with a leather sofa, and a small fireplace and a desk. There was also a small bookcase with some books.

"Sit down, please," James stated the couch. "The night before, you Isabelle, met some of the most powerful Germans in Paris, and of course, Gold too."

Belle imagined several ways to start her mission, but never thought it would end that way knowing Gold, toasting. "Sir, I'm sorry, but what is the relationship that Gold has established with the German officers?" She understood that Gold was important for the Germans to provide data and information, but not enough to be invited to the same parties and dinners.

"I think you've noticed that Gaston does not like Gold?"

Belle had noticed the discomfort when Gold joined in the group, not only Gaston felt that way, but the other guests have acted the same way. "Yes. But why?" She could not understand. "Gaston has more authority and rights than Gold. If he wanted to accuse him of treason, Gaston just needed to snap his fingers to hold him."

"Beware Isabelle, don't rush with your deductions. Gold possessed a strong and dominating personality and he wishes to exert over others. They fear Gold as if he were the _Führer _himself".

"But that's ... Impossible!" Belle was surprised to learn that the Germans feared Gold, but above all, she was intrigued. Who was Adrian Gold? "How did he get so much power?"

James smiled sadly. "That Isabelle, it is you who will have to find out. And as you heard yesterday, you should redouble your care. "

Belle knew that James was right. "The Gestapo know I'm in France ...".

"Exactly, and unfortunately, Gold also knows. Did you notice how he was intrigued to learn that was another agent in France."

She agreed. What made her extremely worried because if Gold was considered the best of the SOE agent, Belle was sure he'd be trying to find out everything about _Rose._

"You will be with us as long as necessary. Mary Margaret and I'll be trying to help you as possible as we can, but I'm afraid to say that you are alone from now," he said, watching Belle to the door.

"I understand" Belle knew James and his wife could not risk their disguises to help her in her mission. It was dangerous and too risky. She knew she was really alone.

"Great. Now, go find Mary Margaret upstairs. "

~.~

Three weeks have passed since the night she met Adrian Belle Gold. Since then, she had been unable to get any advancement in her mission. During all the days she spent her afternoons chatting with Mary Margaret, and realized that became increasingly friendly with her.

Mary Margaret was an extremely kind and intelligent woman. During the days before the arrival of Belle in the house, Mary had managed to get some information about Gold that could be used for the mission. Apparently, he had no family who lived with him in Paris. The only people who were seen along with him was the driver and the butler. In addition, Gold used to leave little, but when he did, he was more than five hours away, and at least once every two months he travels to other cities in France for a maximum period of one week.

While standing in the city of Paris, Gold had only a regular habit; Thursdays he insisted on going to the _Café de Flore_ on _Boulevard Saint-Germain_; reached the site around five o'clock in the afternoon and enjoyed a few hours of rest , sitting on one of the tables outside the establishment, drinking a cup of tea or coffee while reading the newspaper.

That little detail that Mary Margaret had told her was enough to whet her senses. Isabelle knew the _Café de Flore_ was a place where many writers and philosophers used to gather to enjoy the tranquility that the property offered. But, _Café de Flore_ was also known to be a meeting place of some leaders of the French Resistance. What Gold would be doing in a place like that, where the German enemies were?

Belle knew that to advance her mission she just couldn't stand listening to the stories of Mary Margaret. She needed a new plan. In the first two weeks after her arrival, Belle decided to walk around the _Café de Flore_ and, just as Mary Margaret told her, Gold was always there.

But she needed more information about him to succeed, and for that, she could not stand just watching from afar. In the third week, she knew she needed to change her strategy and leave the defensive aside

On Thursday, she lunched amid the silence of the house. Then, still reluctant, Belle dressed like walk and collapsed in bed. She watched the clock move to position four-thirty. Determined, she took her hat and left the house.

Fifteen minutes later, she was entering the _Café de Flore_. Sitting at a table outdoors, Belle studied the menu, asking for a _Gâteau au Chocolat Opéra_, a chocolate pie that was one of the specialties of the local and she asked a tea and citrus fruits to follow.

The room was full of cheerful women, and fortunately there were no German uniform in sight. Ten minutes had passed, and she saw no sign of Gold. Picking up a book she had brought with her, a copy of Wuthering Heights by Emilie Brönte, she began to read it while sipping her tea and eating her pie.

The story was favorite of Belle, the story of Catherine and Heathcliff was one of the saddest and most beautiful she had ever read. Heathcliff loved Catherine desperately, and even after the death of his beloved, Heathcliff could not live a moment of his life without his feeling that each was devoted to her.

Belle was so immersed and concentrated on reading that soon she realized that someone was talking to her.

"... Excuse me?" Belle looked up from the pages of the book to see that Adrian Gold was standing in front of her.

"I just said _Bonjour_" Gold spoke with his French uploaded by his Scottish accent. He was standing in front of the desk she was, wearing a suit and leaning on his cane. The man smiled, but without showing his teeth, and Belle realized that the smile did not quite reach the rows of his eyes.

"Mr. Carruthers, forgive me. I did not hear you. I get distracted very easily when I'm reading" Belle smiled, standing up and holding out his hand to greet him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Chesneau" This time, Gold just held her hand briefly. "And I can perfectly understand the reason for this distraction. Emilie Brönte are really lovely to read," he said. "I did not know that you Miss, frequented this Café. You used to come often here?"

"Actually it's the first time I come here. James spoke to me about this place and decided to come here today." She said, trying to sound convincing. And really it was the first time she came to the _Café de Flore_ as a customer; the other times she had spent close to setting off to watch the man who was talking to her right now.

"Interesting" The way Gold spoke made to her, made her shiver a bit; it was as if he knew she was lying. For a moment Belle considered the possibility that Gold had seen her watching him, but it was impossible because Belle had taken all necessary precautions not to be noticed. Both times she had been there, she wore a blonde wig that left her almost unrecognizable. Gold would never suspect it. "James was right to talk about this place. It is really nice and cozy. Ideal for women who like to entertain herself with a good read."

Belle felt her face flush a little with the comment that he had made, and that was, for her mission, unacceptable.

"Miss would you mind if I join you?" Gold said, pointing to the empty chair beside him, in front of Belle.

"That would be lovely. Please feel free" she indicated the chair, asking him to sit down. Gold had bitten the bait and now Belle could start the thinking game against him.

"... _Empereur-Nung Chen, s'il vous plait_" Gold asked to the waiter. "I see that Paris is doing very well for you" he commented after placing his order.

"Yes, it certainly is a nice change compared to rural Southern life," said Belle, sipping a little of her tea.

"And you Miss picked a great time to visit the city," he said, staring at her. "Paris is lovely this time of the year."

Belle smiled at that comment. For her, Paris was always charming, regardless of what season of the year they were. "How long have you been living here in Paris?"

"What makes you think I'm not a Parisian?" He asked, taking a sip of the tea that had just been placed on the table.

"The same reason that makes me believe that you are not French either" Belle smiled. "Your accent," she said quietly.

Gold ran a hand through his own hair as agreed. "It's always difficult to hide my Scottish accent"

"Scotland?" Belle tried to seem more surprise as possible, as if she did not know that. "It's a lovely place."

"Normally people would disagree with your opinion of this" Gold said. "What made you Miss, thought the country so ... Lovely?" He repeated the last word demonstrating curiosity, as if the answer she gave to him was extremely valuable.

"Well…" Belle hesitated a moment, remembering the forests she had to go through during the training before coming to France. "Was just because people think the place was... Unlike, that left me more intrigued. For me, the silence that the forests around the cities conveyed was something that came to be... comfortable. People fear these places precisely because they feel uneasy in front of the tranquility that is transmitted and maybe even feel intimidated, but actually, for me, is like a great mystery to unravel..." Belle hesitated again, without looking directly at the man. "People judge by appearance only and not realize they are actually missing out on a great adventure ..." She bit her lip slightly, stopping to talk. Ended up talking more than she expected. She needed to be careful, was her who had to ask questions and try to find something about that man. Belle realized that Gold was silent, and when she look at him, he was not smiling, and his face was serious. Not the way he looked at Gaston or James, but a deep seriousness, if something that Belle had told troubled him somehow.

"It really is a different place." He finally spoke. "You travel a lot?"

"Oh no." She smiled. "I just had the opportunity to go to Scotland only. But I always wanted to see other places... Able to see the world..." Belle did not finish the sentence, looking away again, taking a sip of her tea. She was feeling uncomfortable because she realized how easy it was to talk with Gold.

Gold stared at her intensely, probably trying to decipher her. "Probably when the war over you can have the opportunity to travel," he said.

"Even after the end of this war, it will take some time for everyone to adapt to the German government." Belle took care that her dislike for the Germans did not transpire in her voice.

"And you really believe that Hitler will win this war?" Gold said quietly, so that no one around them could listen, staring at her intensely to examine the woman's reaction.

Isabelle did not expect Gold to ask that. For a moment she thought the man sitting opposite her did not support Hitler; for a moment she thought Adrian Gold was innocent. But Belle remembered that he was accused of providing information to the Germans and several people died because of him. It was obvious that he was testing her.

"You do not believe, Mr. Carruthers?" She asked, hoping thus could know what were the real intentions of Gold.

The man did not answer, just nodded, which left her more puzzled than she had been before. If Gold, who had betrayed the trust of the British to support the Nazi cause, not openly stated his support for them? Both were silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. Belle put the book she was carrying in the bag, because she realized that would soon nightfall, then she should get ready to leave.

"Interesting book to read," Gold said when she saved the copy of Emilie Brönte. "Be careful with these books. The Germans enjoy an insatiable pleasure in burning books that they find repugnant or who simply are not the _Mein Kampf_. "

"I would never allow anyone to burn my books. They are my life..." Belle said, noting that Gold absorbed every word she spoke carefully, and observed that his eyes again contained that strange greenish-golden hue. He looked at her intently, and she felt like she was stuck with him.

"I noticed that you Miss really likes books. During the dinner at James's house I realized how you spoke about them with the teacher" he said. Then James was right to tell Belle that Gold had not diverted his attention from her any minute that night. She did not know if that pleased or terrified her. "And your plans for the future?" He asked.

"I think it's hard for any of us make plans for the future until this war comes to an end," she said as she finished her tea.

"But the end is inevitable, is not it?" Gold said with a glare that seemed to invade Belle.

"Of course," she answered quickly. "But until the people of France understand what is best for them, there is too much danger in the air."

"And what do you considers to be the best for France, Miss. Chesneau?"

Belle shivered with that question. She realized that at no time Gold stopped testing her. Reluctant briefly wondered if he had planned it all, if he expected her to be there that day, if he knew her real identity. But if he did, she thought, why did he not killed her yet? Maybe it meant that he knew nothing and was just asking a question unimportant. Still, Belle realized who was sitting in front of her was not the man known as Anton Carruthers, but the _Spinner_, ex-SOE agent.

"The end of the war," she said finally, staring at him like he did, his eyes were now solid, with no trace of green or golden she had noticed before. This time she looked away first. "I think I should go now" Belle looked at the clock, getting up. Soon the curfew would be sounded. "I do not want to take too long to get home."

"Please allow me to take you to your house." Gold also rose. "It's not safe for a woman to walk alone through the streets of Paris in these times."

Belle smiled, silently thanking and after Gold pay the bills, although she said there was no need, he led her to the car, where the driver, a tall man with black hair, bushy beard and blue eyes, waiting for them , opening the door for that Belle could enter.

Although they had talked enough in the Café, the route to the home of James went into a deep and nasty silence. Gold not uttered a word besides speaking to the driver the destination, and Belle dared not break the silence.

Just the sound of the breathing of the three people filled the strangely dense atmosphere inside the car. Belle noted that Gold was sitting as far away from her as possible, if she were some kind of contagious disease.

Finally, after what seemed like decades, the driver stopped in front of the house of James. Gold was keen to get off the car and open the door so she could leave.

"Miss Chesneau..." Gold held the hand of Isabelle, bringing it to his mouth and pressed his lips gently on her skin, kissing her hand. Belle had the same feeling of the night at the dinner when he made the same gesture, and again, a strange sensation ran through her body like an electric current. "It was a pleasure to enjoy this afternoon with you, Miss. I hope to see you again soon" And there was again that strange greenish-golden color in his eyes. Belle felt her face flush unexpectedly.

"See you soon, Mr. Carruthers" Belle nodded, walking into the house and closed the door without looking back to Gold. She leaned against the door, eyes closed; just listening to the sound of the car away from the house.

What was happening to her? Why she blushed when Gold kissed her hand, with a gesture that was completely normal and no more meaning. She had to be careful not only with her actions, but with her heart.

Belle had to create a barrier against any kind of affection she could develop by Adrian Gold. It was unfair. He had betrayed Britain to ally with the Germans. The Nazis, who had barbarities with the French people, but Belle knew the cruelty of the Führer went beyond France, and just the fact of thinking about it and the horrendous things that were happening, she felt her stomach turn and the taste of bile climb down her throat. Who would get to join a cause as disgusting as this? Gold had joined them. This would be enough to create a barrier.

It was after ten o'clock at night when Belle went to her room. After washing up and put her nightgown, she let her hair, combing it with a brush to undo the knots that had formed. Throughout the night her thoughts were directed to Gold.

Failed to discover something important about him, but was not expecting it to be really achieve something. That was the first time that both were able to talk openly, and it was impossible that he would trust her to tell something he believed to be important.

But to her disgust, was Gold who managed to discover things not about Isabelle Chesneau, the woman who allegedly came from southern France to visit his cousin, but he found out about Isabelle French, the young and innocent girl who lived in London with her father and that love books.

Belle left with that man had to grasp things that were important to her, and that bothered her. She could not make this mistake again and let that Gold had knowledge about the things she kept in her heart. But, how she would have the strength to fight against it? Unfortunately, Adrian Gold made her feel safe... Protected from the dangers that afflicted her. How was that possible? She hardly knew the man. She could not be fooled by her feelings. She was no longer a little girl who believed in fairy tales and love at first sight. Belle was a woman. A woman that had to be brave.

Adrian Gold was a killer.

The moment that thought crossed her mind, Belle was reluctant to accept it. Was Regina who told her that. But she should blindly trust these reports? There was no concrete evidence that affirmed the betrayal of Gold. It could all be a lie.

No. Belle had to believe in Regina. SOE would never lie about something so serious, and they already had enough problems to face. They did not need to invent stories to send agents to War. Belle had to believe in Regina.

However, Belle remembered what Regina told her the night she was sent to France, that she could not trust anyone. The only person she could trust was herself. However, how to trust yourself when your senses are so shaken?

Belle felt the tiredness take care of her body. Her eyes began to weigh, and Belle closed them, feeling that would sleep soon.

Belle decided she needed to find evidence. So she would know whether to trust Regina or Adrian Gold, the man with treacherous eyes.

And at that moment, the eyes of Gold took over her mind. They were, for Belle, the greatest mystery of all. She noticed that the color of them used to change with his mood. They used to always remain in the shade of dark brown, which became intense when he was focused or worried about something. But Belle remembered the moments that briefly had the strange trait of golden-green that adorned the color brown. Belle could not decipher that color. Maybe they just stay that color when Gold was with Belle. No, she could not think like that, otherwise, she would be lost.

Making a note in her mind to pay more attention to his mood swings, Belle slept with the image of the intense eyes piercing of Adrian Gold.

* * *

** Please, share your thoughts about this story. Review ;)**


	5. The Ragged Lady

**Thanks for all the comments! I'm always trying to do my best. Please share your thoughts!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

A month has passed since Isabelle became part of the Bougton's home. Received a stylish collection of costumes to compose her wardrobe with soft leather shoes, a kind not seen since the beginning of the war, and several pairs of silk stockings. When arranging the pieces on the dresser, Belle sighed realizing the bitter irony of the situation. She was living like a princess in a house where money seemed endless and where she was served and assisted at all times by employees and housekeepers, while being forced to see people who were once as rich as her, but now were begging for money in streets.

Not only does she lay in her bed at night, feeling homesick for her father until her heart ache, but also thought in men and women, like Ruby, with whom she had trained and who were now in the field, constantly in danger, suffering privations she could barely imagine. After she had spent the afternoon at the _Café de Flore_, Adrian Gold had not come to attend the local anymore. Belle thought that meant he had suspected something about her, that she was Rose and now he needed to take strict measures to prevent any contact with her. The day after their meeting, James came to inform her that Gold was out of town, traveling, and would return there one week.

For a week, Belle thought she would go mad. Regina had contacted James, asking to Isabelle to send it a report with data on progress in the mission that she was making. But there was nothing to transmit to Mills because Belle failed to obtain any new information to her mission, and she knew that if she not present considerable advances, then she would be sent back to London.

Her only salvation was Mary Margaret, who she became very fond. With a keen perception, she always knew when Belle was sad just by the tone of her voice.

Recently, while chatting on the terrace with a warm sunset, Belle talked to Mary Margaret about her father and the pain that caused her to miss him. Mary told her that, like Belle, Maurice was working in the field, commanding actions of several battalions in various conflict zones in Europe.

Belle believed she could trust the Bougtons, but still, she had no evidence that they were holding her as a prize to be handed over to the Nazis when were convenient. But she needs to trust someone.

And two nights ago, Colonel Alfred Von Gaston appeared by surprise at the front door. Laura came looking for Belle, who was sitting with Mary in the living room.

"Miss you has visit, _Mademoiselle_ Isabelle" Laura said, warning of the danger with her eyes.

Belle nodded and, feeling her heart race, she went to the art room, where Gaston was conducted.

"_Fräulein_ Isabelle! Now, I think you're even more beautiful than when I last saw you" the German said, coming toward her and kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Colonel. I…".

"Please remember that we must deal with the first name" Gaston interrupted. "I was passing through the neighborhood on my way to headquarters and I thought to myself: 'I will visit the charming cousin of James to ask how she is! '."

"I'm very well, thank you," said Belle, feeling tense.

"I was wondering if later, after finishing an interview, I could come here and take you somewhere else. Would you like to go out to dinner with me and then maybe dance a little?"

Belle's stomach squirmed

"I..."

At that moment, obviously alerted by Laura about the presence of the Colonel, James entered the room.

"Gaston! What a nice surprise!" He said, greeting him with a warm handshake.

"I was suggesting to your lovely cousin that maybe I could enjoy her delightful company tonight" repeated Gaston.

"Unfortunately, we were invited to dinner near Versailles by another cousin" James said, looking fondly at Belle. "Honey, you got too much time away from Paris. It seems that your presence is being requested enough. Maybe on Saturday, you can join us at the Café de La Paix, Gaston".

"Yes. It would be perfect" Gaston hit the heels of his boots against each other, and reached forward. "_Heil Hitler_! I must go now. Until Saturday, _Fräulein_ Isabelle" he said, bowing.

When the German left, Belle had been sitting in a chair. James returned to the room.

"Isabelle, I'm sorry, but it seems that the colonel has a crush on my beautiful cousin" he said, holding up her hands. "I suggested he join us for dinner because at least there, we'll be around to protect you."

"Oh James…" Belle sighed, disconsolate, shaking her head.

He stroked her hand reassuringly.

"I know, honey. It is a horrible lie, but you need to resist as best you can."

To the dismay of Isabelle, the day of the dinner arrived quicker than she expected. James told her that Gold was still traveling and would not attend the dinner that night, which greatly disappointed because she could not continue her task of spying on him. That same day, before the night arrived and Belle had to get dressed for dinner, she wrote a letter in response to Regina Mills, on the progress it had achieved in her mission, until then the only relevant factor she had discovered was that Adrian Gold used to be a frequent visitor of the establishment called _Café de Flore_, a place known for the Nazi, used to receive clients who were leaders of the French Resistance. Belle came to the conclusion that it was in this way that Gold could get details on the plans and meeting places of these groups and so had this information, he did not hesitate to forward them to the Germans.

Throughout the week, she spent days trying to figure out where Gold used to travel every month and why. The fact that he can leave the city of Paris so easily was another demonstration of the power he had acquired from the Nazis. Nobody could leave the city without being stopped by officers on guard posts, but apparently, Gold had free passage by any barrier created by the Germans.

There were so many questions that she could not answer and she need to find a way to find out why, but not tonight.

That night, Belle would have to use her disguise to survive the clutches of Gaston. Need to have cold blood in order to endure the company of that tyrant. She was lucky that James and Mary Margaret were with her, because she would not have enough forces to hide her disgust for this man.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Belle could barely recognize herself. She wore an emerald green dress that left the base of her neck to shoulder height exposed, but coming down through her body elegantly. The hair fell in cascades, with a few strands stuck on top of her head, which made her blue eyes gained prominence in her face.

Belle thought about her eyes. They bother her. She could see that they no longer exuded brightness that conveyed before coming to France, and contained only a shadow of who she really was one day.

She was no longer a child, although all continued to see her so. Maybe that's what she really was. A child lost in the wars tanks and pumps. Belle sighed sadly. Even if she was treated as a child and maybe that she was still a child, Belle could no longer act like one. She needed to see the world differently. She needed to grow.

Laura knocked on the door, warning her that she was expected in the lobby. Passing a red lipstick on her lips, Belle left the room and went for a night of martyrdom.

A black limousine from the Gestapo was waiting outside. Gaston sat beside her, and sported a confidant smile on his face while talking to James. The ride to the _Café de La Paix_ took twenty minutes, and when the limo pulled up in front of the place, Belle was not relieved to be able to leave the car and get away from Gaston, because in seconds, the German promptly stood beside her, offering his arm to her to be guided into the restaurant.

Although every part of her body was reluctant to make contact with any part of the body of that man, Belle could not risk the confidence he reposed in her, and showing a fake smile, that Gaston seemed to be the most beautiful of all, she held Gaston's arm.

Belle looked toward buildings around, and a sadness came over her. Now, Nazi flags replaced the tricolor flag of France on the masts.

The place around the restaurant was packed with German officers and others who, like James, were accompanying the officers for several dinners.

While Belle was conducted by the German to the sidewalk and to the front door of the restaurant, several people walked around them, smoking their cigarettes, and enjoying the start of another night in Paris. When, without realizing that Belle was there, a woman, who appeared to be over forty years old, crossed in front of her, almost bumping into Gaston. Her red hair was visibly dirty and disheveled, marked by mistreatment. The outfit she wore was even more in a pitiable state; wore a thick coat, torn and dirty, that she probably had found amid trash cans, and the fabrics she wore underneath her coat was torn and also marks sludge, and Belle also concluded, with blood.

"Hey, you!" Gaston waved beside her, turning to the woman. It was apparent the disgust and anger in the features of the German. "Get back here!"

Belle noted that the woman began to tremble convulsively, and looked frightened for them, with her head down, not daring to make eye contact with the officer.

"_Herr_…" She muttered in German, keeping her head down.

"How dare you cross in front of me, your _schmutzig_" Gaston looked at her with disgust.

"Forgive me, Herr…" she whispered, visibly desperate; tears streamed down her face. "Please don't kill me" The woman reached out to try to touch the arm of the German, supplicant.

"Do not touch me" The man shouted, spitting in the woman's face, causing her shrinks up, like an animal. "Out of my way!"

Belle closed her eyes for a second, feeling a strong knot in her throat and suffocating to see the woman be abused that way. Wish she could help her. But she could not risk her disguise. What Gaston would think if she helper that poor creature? Before she could formulate any plan in her mind, the German led along with them into the restaurant.

Belle could not look at him, without letting the disgust she felt for him appear. Being led to the table that they would occupy, she excused herself, saying she needed to go to the toilet. The moment she saw that no one was watching, Belle headed down the hallway opposite the bathroom, leaving through the side door of the restaurant, which was now seeing on the street side to the establishment. She could see the main street there, in front of the establishment, as well as people walking on the sidewalks. She had to sneak through the shadows so no one could see her. She needed to be careful.

Looking closely at people, Belle was able to distinguish between them, the woman who Gaston had mistreated. Luckily for her, she was right next to the place that Belle was hiding. Stealthily, motioned for the woman to come forward. She knew what she was doing was crazy and that was totally against what she learned during the SOE training, but was not able to see a person being abused that way in front of her and do nothing to help her.

"_Mlle_..." The woman whispered, afraid of approaching Belle and discovered that it was some kind of trap to deliver her to the Germans. "I'm sorry to have crossed your path, forgive me...".

"Do you have food?" Belle interrupted. "Money? Anything?"

The woman looked at her startled.

"No, _Mademoiselle_..." She whispered.

Belle did not hesitate, opening the bag she carried with her, and pulled out a wad of cash. "Take it."

The woman's eyes in front of her widened to see the amount that Belle was offering "I... Ma'am, I cannot accept... ".

Holding the woman's hand tightly in hers, Belle deposited the money, closing her fingers between the wad. "Take it. Buy something to eat. Now go!"

Tears started streaming down the dirty woman's face when she saw that Belle was not cheating on her. "Oh, my lady! God bless you!" She kissed Belle's hands in gratitude.

"Go!" Belle whispered, rushing the woman. Had to go back as soon as possible to the restaurant before Gaston or the others noticed her delay and solve to seek her.

The woman turned to thank her, and hiding the money in her shoe, left the dark street, and returned to walk among the people on the sidewalk, moving away from the local.

Belle stared at the woman when she realized that someone was looking at her from inside one of the cars that had just stopped in front of the restaurant. In that instant, she felt her heart stop beating and breathing cease. She could not breathe.

Adrian Gold was standing in front of the restaurant and stared at where she was hidden in the shadows. Belle did not dare to move a muscle, for fear that he would capture her every move. He did not look away even a second, and at the first opportunity, she slipped back into the side door, entering and closing the door behind her.

Could not believe that she had put her mission in risk. She was sure Gold had seen her giving money to the woman. That was her end. That night no doubt would remain for Adrian Gold that she was Rose.

No. She could not panic. Maybe he has not been able to see her face because she was hidden in the shadows. Needed to believe in that hypothesis.

Breathing deeply, Belle resumed the route to the dining room, praying that Gold had not seen her and that he would not surrender her to the Germans. She needed to believe it. Her mission was in risk. Her life was in risk.

* * *

******Please, share your thoughts about this story. Review ;)**


	6. In middle of lions

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Belle entered the hall after a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She couldn't allow Gold to confirm that she was the one he'd seen helping a woman in the tattered side street to the restaurant.

To her surprise, Gold was already seated at the table next to James, Mary Margaret, and Gaston who appeared to be uncomfortable with the presence of the newcomer.

"Darling!" James stood, pulling up a chair so that Isabelle could sit with the group. "Look who decided to join us tonight."

Belle smiled shyly to Gold, trying to look surprised to see him there. "Mr. Carruthers is a pleasure to see you again."

"Equally, Miss Chesneau" He nodded without looking away from her, staring at her intently. But, Belle thought that if he had really recognized her in the street, he would not hesitate to immediately deliver her to the Germans. Maybe he had not recognized her... Still, she needed to be attentive to any move he made that night: Belle was not safe there.

Throughout the meal, Belle did her best to seem animated while talking with Gaston and demonstrate that his company was pleasant, but as the conversation unfolded, she realized she could never appreciate the company of that German. Gaston not diverted his attention from her, though he never once asked about her life. The German bragged about telling his achievements during the war and how easy it was to get any information from civilians that he captured and tortured. That kind of talk made her even more upset, feeling her revulsion only increase. As they talked, Belle realized that Mr Gold doesn't diverted his attention from her too, watching every expression that crossed her face.

Belle felt very uncomfortable about having to endure the presence of the German beside her and the presence of Adrian Gold who was watching her as if she were an easy prey to capture. After finish dinner, Gaston asked to dance with her. Belle tried to be flattered by the invitation, but she felt her body stiffen. Looked straight at James, trying to ask for some assistance to extricate from that man, but her friend only wore a sad smile on his face, because there was nothing he could do. Belle gulped before looking to Gold, and if she had not looked away quickly, she could swear the expression which was marked on his features was an overwhelming hatred, and Belle thought for a moment... Jealousy too.

Gaston's hands slid down Belle's back as they danced. Every time his fingers touched her bare skin between her shoulder and neck, Belle felt a shudder of disgust and terror. Those fingers, according to what James told her, had no reserve to entwine around the cold metal of a trigger and kill a human being-the-blank. She smelled the rancid breath of Gaston on her face as he tried to close his lips against hers.

"Isabelle, you already know how much I desire you. Please tell me I can have you for me" he moaned, as he stroked her neck with his nose.

Full by disgust, Belle stiffened and forced herself to not follow her instincts that insisted that she must break away from the clutches of Gaston. She realized that whatever the nationality of the man she would avoid his touch. She looked around the room and saw that French women danced with other Germans. No one was dressed as elegant as her. By the looks they had, some were little more than common prostitutes. But how much she would be better than those women?

Averting her eyes from the German, Isabelle saw Gold stared intently watching every move she made on the dance floor. He did not move any part of his body and was holding his cane firmly with exaggerated pressure on the object, as if it were the only thing that kept him stuck in the place he was sitting. Belle knew he was trying to restrain himself from going up to them and beat the German with the cane he held, and she did not understand why Adrian Gold was so disturbed.

Belle was sure that if he had known that it was her who was in the alley, handing money to the poor woman, he would deliver her to Gaston without hesitation. He would report her to the German that Isabelle Chesneau was a traitor of the German Cause and probably Gold would be present during her execution, reveling with her despair. Why then he could barely see her in Gaston's arm, whether it was to Gaston that he would deliver her in the first opportunity he had?

The only plausible explanation, perhaps, was that Adrian Gold did not support Hitler. Maybe this man hated the Germans as much as her, and the fact that Gaston was rubbing the tips of his fingers around the neck of Belle meant that Gold had wanted to break every bone in that man's body. Was he really jealous of her or everything was just a bluff?

No, she could not let those thoughts dominate her and settled down. She and Gold barely talked to each other, and Belle knew that any involvement with him would mean her death sentence. She would be accused of treason as he was... Nobody would support her, especially her father, who had always been clear to whom his loyalty belonged. For Belle, her loyalty lay where her heart was, but where was he now? Belle had to raise her barrier.

Adrian Gold was a traitor. Adrian Gold was a murderer.

"You may be able to escape the clutches of your overprotective cousin next week," said Gaston to Belle as she looked at James who, like Gold, watched each of her moves from the table where he was. "We may be alone."

"Maybe," Belle said, wondering how long it would be possible to evade this man, so used to choose and get what he wanted. "Excuse me, I need to retouch my maquillage," she said when the band played the last notes of the song.

When Belle returned to the table, she saw that Gaston was dancing with Mary Margaret and James was chatting with some German officers on the other side of the room, and only Mr. Gold remained seated at the table, alone, watching the people around him.

"Do you mind?" Belle asked, approaching him, pointing to the vacant chair beside the man. This was an opportune time. With Gold being alone, she could talk to him and try to have more knowledge about the life of this man and make sure that her mission was not at risk.

Gold nodded, allowing that she could sit beside him. "I thought you would dance a little more with your friend Gaston, dearie," he said wryly, taking a sip of the wine from the cup he was holding in his hands.

"One dance is enough for him." Belle replied dryly, without showing any affection to German. "I thought you were traveling, Mr. Carruthers. James told me that you would not be here tonight..." Belle said, trying not to be rude to him.

Gold smiled, seemingly amused "Fortunately my trip took less time than I expected" He said. "I returned to Paris during the early afternoon, and when I heard of this dinner I made a point to attend. I knew it would be extremely ... rewarding." He looked at her intensely, making her shiver. The way he looked denounced any suspicion that she had. Gold has seen her helping the raggedy woman; Belle was sure of it, but could not understand why he had not denounced to the Nazis or why he himself has not killed her yet. Why he did nothing?

"Rewarding?" She asked, trying to look innocent in her actions.

"You look lovely tonight, Miss Chesneau. This was my reward" The eyes that scoured her didn't show any malice, like Gaston usually looked at her, but Gold looked at her with veneration, like she was the most beautiful creature that was sent to him, becoming his private hell. Belle felt her face flush with the praise she received, looking away from him before she felt embarrassed. "I hope your trip was fruitful" she said.

"Maybe... Anyway, it's always good to go back to Paris," he said, turning to look at the people who danced in front of them.

"Visiting relatives can be really stressful sometimes..." Belle pounded. Maybe he had a wife and children whom he had gone to visit.

"Oh, no. This was not a trip to visit relatives... I have no family." Said Gold, the peaceful expression on he showed disappeared from his face, replaced by another, that Belle soon realized ... Was of sadness.

"No family? But you are not married or don't have children?"

She asked quietly, without really wanting to push him, but needed to have access to any information about him.

Gold didn't respond promptly and his eyes was watching to nowhere, as if his mind was far from that place. Belle could see the sadness and loneliness marked in his semblance, and she had a strange feeling of wanting to hug him and comfort him. At that moment she realized something few could see. Adrian Gold was not a monster. He was just a man.

"There was... There was a son ..." He spoke, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Bealfire was his name...".

"What happened?" Belle asked, noticing that her voice also was nothing more than a whisper.

"I lost him... Like I did his mother..." He concluded and Belle realized at that moment that she had discovered one of the greatest weaknesses of Adrian Gold.

Belle had found the master key to unlocking the mystery that man was. The weak point. The way Gold mentioned his son was enough to Isabelle know that was his weakness. His son. But, Belle knew as even his son was his weakness, the boy was also Gold's strength.

The moment Gold talked about his son, Belle got an advance unchallenged in her mission, but she hadn't the feeling of pride, but of pity. Again she saw that the beast was nothing more than a mere man, who like everyone else, also suffered.

Belle wanted to say something to comfort him, but no words would suffice to bring solace to him. She didn't know what it was like to lose a son, but Belle remembered the night she had left her home. Her father carried the same burden of Gold, because her father had also lost her that day.

Stretching her hand, she landed gently on Gold's hand that was supported on the table. Perhaps that gesture could not console him, but she wanted to show him that she cared about the pain he was feeling. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, looking tenderly. Belle could not remember when she had begun to worry so much about that man... She guessed that maybe it was the night that Regina had given her the documents about him... Yes, it was that night that she could not stop thinking about Adrian Gold.

Gold looked at their hands, somehow united, and looking at her, Belle noticed the expression of sadness and also of gratitude in his face. Nodding silently, he removed his hand from her grip.

At that moment, Gaston returned to the table, guiding Mary Margaret, though he was staring from Isabelle to Gold. He had seen practically the whole scene, and it was clear that he was angry because, while he tried to share the briefest of touches possible with Belle, she does not hesitate any moment to touch Gold.

"_Fräulein_ Isabelle, you grant me the opportunity to dance with me again?" He reached out to hold Belle. She shuddered again at the thought of the German sliding his inhibited fingers by her backs.

"I..."

"Sorry dearie, but Miss Chesneau promised that I could enjoy the company of her in the next dance" Gold interrupted Isabelle, holding her hand tightly in his, guiding her to the dance floor, without waiting for a response from Gaston.

Belle realized that the German was angrier than before, while watching her been taken away from him. It seemed as if he would tear her forces from Gold's arms, and Belle realized that Gaston was definitely a man she was afraid, because at any moment he could release his anger against her or against any other people.

Gold may have noticed the discomfort of Belle in relation to the German, while resting a hand on her back and with the other held her hand to his chest.

"Your hand is trembling," he remarked gently.

Belle sighed. "I don't know if I will bear the Commander Gaston for much long..." She said, trembling.

"Don't worry," he replied, shaking his hand firmly, approaching her and whispered in her ear. "You will always be safe with me, Isabelle."

Belle felt her heart stop beating for a moment only to return in a fast-paced and wildly. The words of Gold dominate her, and more than anything in her life, she wanted to believe in them. Why he had said that she didn't know but she was sure that they could be true. Realized that somehow she would always be safe with him... And now she was sure that her mission was compromised.

The music filled the place, but they were not dancing. Indeed, were barely moving. Belle naturally rested her head against his chest, realizing he hugged her fondly. There was a hint of... Belle searched for the right word... _Intimacy_ in their body's language, a closeness that belied the fact that they had met so recently.

The barrier she had created was practically in ruins. Adrian Gold was a traitor? Adrian Gold was a murderer? None of these words made more sense to her. Belle concluded that Adrian Gold was just a man. An ordinary man. More than anything, she wanted to believe in this, wish she could believe that Adrian Gold would protect.

Regina's voice broke into her thoughts in a memory that seemed far away now... Don't trust in anyone. Maybe Gold would protect her from the Germans, but who would protect her from him? What would happen if the man who was holding her so tenderly that moment, knew that she was actually Isabelle French, an SOE agent sent to spy on him?

Maybe, she thought, Regina was right. She could not trust anyone, much less if this someone was Adrian Gold. That dance they were sharing with affection was just another game he undoubtedly was loving to play, simply to use her and Belle realized, to discover her weaknesses. And, unfortunately, he would realize sooner or later that one of her weaknesses was himself. This undoubtedly greatly would facilitate the time he would kill her, because he would know that Isabelle was going to hesitate.

So that was it. Adrian Gold didn't cared about her safety, but only about his own success, and at the first opportunity he wouldn't take her to the Germans, but would keep her prey to his own arms, so he could kill her. It was a perverse fate, but, thought Belle, a fate she would receive with open arms...

The only thing he cared about was the son he had told her he had lost. Only his son.

Adrian Gold was…

Belle didn't know more define what or who the man was, and it frightened her.

At that time the band played the last notes, and Gold removed his arms around her. Belle looked at him, trying to understand what had just happened between them. Apparently, he also showed the same curiosity and... Sorrow.

James and Mary Margaret came to meet them, both looked worried.

"Oh, Isabelle, you seem to be tired," James said.

"I'm a little, yes," she answered honestly.

"Then we'd better leave," James said, reaching for Gold. "See you soon Mr. Carruthers"'

"I'm sure we will. Perhaps we'll see in the opera, on the next Saturday evening?" Gold said, as he followed them out of the restaurant. Belle has not had the opportunity to say goodbye to Gaston, and had no desire to return to do it.

Then she realized she had exactly one week to the next meeting with Gold, and during this time she would have to have enough forces to establish a definitive point whether or not to trust this man.

For progressed in her mission she needed to set aside her feelings and give voice to reason. Should forget who Isabelle French was and become the agent who had been trained to survive the poisons of war.

Adrian Gold was a monster.

* * *

**Please share your thoughts! :)**


	7. Fate

******I do not own Once Upon a Time**  


* * *

A Gestapo car left the three in front of the house in Rue de Varenne. Belle remained silent during the ride, as well as Mary Margaret. James tried to establish a dialogue with Gaston, but his attempts were not any significant result. When Laura opened the door, Belle fired up with a "good night" abrupt to the German and headed for the stairs.

"Isabelle" James said, interrupting her when she stepped on the first step. "Come with me to the office for a glass of brandy."

It was not an invitation, but a command. While Mary Margaret went up to the room, Belle turned and followed James to the office.

"Nothing brandy for me," she said, while James was serving up a cup.

"What is it, dear? It is obvious that something bothers you. Were the attentions of Gaston? Or the talking with Gold?"

Belle dropped into a chair, bringing her fingers to her forehead. Tears filled her eyes, but they did not fall down her face. Belle never cried, ever since her mother died. It was not now that she'd cry.

"I just…" she shook her head disconsolately. "I don't think I can stand it. I'm betraying everything they taught me and everything I believe. I'm living a lie! "

"Isabelle, please try not to get disheartened. I totally understand how you feel, "he said.

Isabelle was reluctant. If there was one thing she was sure of was that no one understood what she was feeling. As much as James tried to say she could not shake, Belle was lost. She wished her father was there with her, to hold her, protect her, advise her, and said that everything would improve. But he was not there.

She remembered what her father told her throughout her childhood, after the death of the mother, 'Be brave Belle. Even if you do not feel brave, do the brave thing and bravery will follow.' And at that moment, she knew she was not brave, but would try to move on without fear.

"Don't worry, Isabelle. Mary Margaret and I will always protect you." He was the second person who promised that to her that night, but he was only one who she would try to believe. She thought for a moment if she should tell James about conversation with Gold, about his son, but chose not to say anything. That was her mission and James already had enough problems to worry about. "Isabelle, I accept the fact that the situation is difficult for you, mainly because of the attention that Gaston is giving you, but you should not underestimate him."

"I know that James" she said.

James left his brandy glass on a table and leaned toward her. "Imagine the following situation, Isabelle: you see a woman being abused by a German officer, and in an act of compassion, but without considering the consequences, tries to help her by giving money" Belle felt her face flush as she realized that James had seen her that night. "Then, puff! You're captured and brought to be questioned in the central base of the Gestapo in Paris. And another coincidence occurs: one of the men you meet on the night of our dinner, as Colonel Gaston, for example, comes in to interrogate you. Who does he see sitting in the interrogation room, strapped to a chair? None other than the cousin of his good friend James Bougton, Isabelle, who he met a few weeks before in James's dining room. What he starts thinking? Does his friend James doesn't know about the activities of his cousin? Perhaps, at least, he begins to develop a stronger interest for James and his wife and monitor more closely the activities of both. Maybe even come to question whether they truly support the German and Vichy governments, as they claim to do".

"I... I'm sorry, James" Belle tried to apologize. "I couldn't bear to see that poor woman being treated that way, like she was worse than an animal."

"Isabelle, you need to understand that for them, the Germans are the superior race. Anyone who is not German is an animal."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think through the consequences of my actions."

"Your actions and feelings are very noble, but you need to remember that you're not here just to spy Adrian Gold, Isabelle. Of all the problems you have to face, he is the lowest of all! I spent the last three years working to gain the trust of the Germans. My wealth, combined with their greed, makes everything look like a sick obsession, but possible. Never forget how much it costs to me to do all this, Isabelle. Each time one of them goes through my door, I feel desire to draw my weapon and fill them with bullets. "

Belle saw that his features were contorted. His hands were clasped tightly with one another, and the knuckles turned white with the strength he had.

"Instead, I invite them to come to my house, I serve them the best of our wine cellars, spending money on the black market to find the best meats and cheeses to fill their mouths and pass a good time chatting amiably with them. Why, you ask? How can I do this?"

Belle remained silent. She knew he did not need her response.

"I do this because occasionally after several and several doses of brandy, I can hear some piece of information revealed by some German drunk mouth. And sometimes, this piece of information allows me to alert people who are in danger and perhaps save the lives of some innocent French or English. It is for this reason that I support their presence at my table at dinner or as tonight."

Belle continued to sit in silence, understanding everything.

"Therefore, realize that you cannot risk yourself more of the way you did tonight, and that there should never be any evidence of our involvement with any of the organizations which the Nazis are desperate to thwart. Not only would result in the deaths of many brave men and women who work with us, but also endanger the valuable information that I can pass on to those in need. I don't worry so much about my own life, Isabelle, but with other people. As Mary Margaret, for example. Living with me here in this house, it is impossible to her not be part of my deception. And she would be considered complicit if I was discovered." James said, looking at her with eyes full of tears. He loved Mary Margaret with all his heart, and could not bear to see his wife suffer in the grip of the Germans. "So sometimes we need to live a life of lies. This is not the life we would like to have, Isabelle, but you must be brave."

"And what should I do about Gaston?" Belle asked, finally. "He disgusts me with his obsessive attention."

James held his brandy glass with both hands, looking steadily at her.

"We just agree that sometimes we must live a life of lies. And Isabelle, you should do yourself a question: if I were Regina Mills and order you to continue to foster the relationship with Gaston, in the hope that he misses information that could help you not only in your mission, but also help your countrymen and the French in the battle, you would refuse to obey me?"

Belle avoided his gaze. She clearly understood what he said.

"Given what we discussed, I agree, of course" she replied reluctantly.

"Then, perhaps, in your relationship with Gaston, you can separate yourself from your soul and remember, every time you feel the urge to break away from his arms that you are acting on behalf of a cause much greater than your own disgust. That's what I need to do twenty-four hours a day."

"But and what about Adrian Gold?" Belle said.

"I noticed how you danced together tonight, during dinner, and the only thing I can tell you is that Adrian joined the Nazis, which makes him as disgusting as the Germans. Remember, Isabelle, that for Gold, it all boils down to what he can earn. He makes arrangements with the Germans in order that it will bring benefits for himself" James said.

"But... What he gained to join the Nazis?" Belle couldn't think what benefit could gain by joining the Germans. "What was his price?"

James shrugged.

"The power," he concluded.

Belle thought about it. Betray his country for a cause as petty as this; the power was something that was repugnant. How anyone could sell to the Germans just to get power?

"Well, I must leave it now. I have to work ..."

James stood up, gave her a brief smile and left the office.

**London**

It was raining hard that night in London, and the wind pounded against the windows of the office of Regina Mills, in headquarters of the SOE.

She was focused reading several documents that were under her desk, in her front, and apparently disliked immensely.

A knock on the door caused her to leave the papers aside and asked whoever was bothering her, to get inside.

"Regina, you asked to speak with me?" A tall, dark-skinned man entered the office, displaying a submissive smile on his lips.

"Sidney Glass!" She recognized the man, sighing with relief. "It's been a while since I last saw you. Please come in!" The woman said, rising and greeting him warmly. "I thought you were not coming."

"And disappoint you? I would never do that, my dear" Sidney sat in the chair opposite the desk. "I came as fast as possible, so I got your message."

"I appreciate that, Sid. I urgently need your services" Regina folded her hands, pointing to Sidney, displaying a treacherous look on her face. "I think you should remember our dear friend, Adrian Gold."

Sidney arched his eyebrows, apparently surprised to hear the name of that man. "Of course, Regina."

"You did an excellent job the first time I asked you to spy on him and write those stories" She went to the small table in the corner, where there were several bottles of liquor, and opened one of them, pouring the drink into a glass.

"That was nothing, my dear." Sidney said, feeling uplifted by the praise he received. "I feel flattered to be able to help you again."

Regina smiled even more with that. Sidney was her perfect puppet. He would do anything for her, and get his support was extremely easy. She knew that the man harbored strong feelings for her, that he believed it could be reciprocal, but actually meant nothing to her.

"I am delighted to hear that Sidney, because that's exactly what I want to ask." She said, handing the cup to him. "A few months ago, I sent a new agent to get information about Gold, but so far she has proved extremely inefficient and keeps playing a mediocre job. She couldn't even get any details about what Adrian been up with the Germans, and the last report she sent to me was simply... Disappointing."

"So you want me to investigate Gold?" Sidney said.

"Oh no, dear Sidney" Regina smiled. "Although Miss French has proved ineffective, I'm sure with time she will get any information she wants about Adrian, but that's not what bothers me. Miss French may be innocent, but that does not mean she is stupid."

Sidney understood what the woman was trying to tell him. "Do you think she can find out about... Us? Our involvement with Gold? "

Regina turned around on her desk, sitting in her chair. "I know she is beginning to doubt the veracity of the alleged crimes committed by Adrian."

"But we both know that Adrian is not innocent." The man said.

"Yet, Sidney, we need to have control over this situation."

"So you want me to look at Miss French and Gold." He concluded, while Regina smiled at him triumphantly.

"I knew you would understand me, my dear. Keep me informed if our dear Isabelle is getting out of line." Regina said finally, her eyes reflecting a devilish brilliance.

She could not allow Isabelle French found out about the true facts surrounding the life of Adrian Gold. If she had a moment of doubt, the young woman would lean to his side and Regina would have to take more drastic actions.

She smiled even more when a new plan emerged in her mind. She needed Isabelle approached her task from another angle, so she had no choice in their fate. Regina would make the choices of the fate of that innocent girl.

As soon as Sidney left her, Regina started writing a response to Isabelle hastily, giving her new orders for the mission.

France

"Isabelle ..."

Belle was on the terrace, sitting on a wooden chair, reading and watching the sunset over the distant horizon, when James's voice broke the silence.

"You got a telegram." He said, reaching out and handing her a small envelope, which was still sealed, and without another word, he left the place, leaving her alone again.

Belle examined the small envelope. There was no sender on it, but she knew who had sent that telegram was Regina. Opening it, she pulled the little paper that was inside, reading it.

**TN PBNV QQSQ HGR PWQ VGON AKOGOVSQRGKB AK HGLA EFBKFXF, ONYXAVINKP XX EXO VXM AX AQ. RF QQW BWV, FB FBLWPBSOH LQW BGWZDLFXF LO LEN LXAYBC.**

**IRNWK.**

The paper contained dozens of letters, which for some people would meant nothing besides scrambled words, but Belle had learned about the coded messages during her training, and luckily she had ease to decipher them. Supporting the piece of paper on her book, Belle began to decode that message, and after five minutes she had already translated the message her hands.

**We need that you get more informations in your mission, regardless of how you do it. In the end, is necessary the execution of the target.**

**Queen.**

Belle read and reread the telegram over five times. Revised it further five times._ In the end, is necessary the execution of the target. Execution of the target. Execution_. Regina was ordering her to kill Adrian Gold.

After obtaining all information necessary she should kill him. How could she do this? She could never kill a person, and think about who she should kill only complicated the execution of this task. She had always been taught to be brave, but that was not the kind of bravery that she was willing to face.

Maybe, for Regina, killing was a very simple action, like breathing, but it wasn't. How far would she be willing to follow such orders? Could kill a person? And if that person was innocent? But Adrian Gold was not innocent... Adrian Gold was a monster...

Isabelle was a monster.

She would not be able to execute that order, even if she wanted. No one would decide her fate but her.

She would not kill Adrian Gold. She would rather sacrifice herself to take the life of a person. When the time came, she would have to face the man, and knew she would die. She wouldn't kill Adrian Gold. He, on the other hand, maybe would kill her, but Belle would not fear when that time came. On the other hand, she would die in peace.

Isabelle would not kill Adrian Gold.

* * *

**Thank you for all your lovely feedback! As a gift I post this chapter earlier! Please keep sharing your thoughts! ;)**


	8. The destiny symphony

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

In the following days, Belle was debating with herself whether or not to follow the new orders of Regina Mills. If she did, would be betraying herself, would be betraying everything she believed was right or wrong. She was not a puppet to be conducted in accordance with the wishes of others. She was free to decide whether or not she wanted to do with her fate. But... If she decided not to obey the new rules imposed, it would not be the same as putting the lives of James and Mary Margaret at risk?

Perhaps she would find the answers she needed that night at the opera, where Gold would be present. That night would be decisive for Belle to put an end to her doubts and realize beside whom she should stay and who should trust.

That night she opted to wear a golden dress, which adorned her body perfectly, leaving her shoulders on display and that fell gracefully to the height of her heels. Around her neck, she held her necklace with a pendant tear, which belonged to her mother, who always brought her luck and safety.

She could hear the buzz of a glamorous audience throughout the _Place de L'Opera_, which consisted of high-ranking Germans, the Vichy government official and bourgeois population of Paris. The French militia stood guard at the entrance.

Although the scenario tonight showed that life followed its course normally, everything was just a fraud, a grim pastiche of how things really should be. Of course it was not the same... Nothing was what it used to be.

Belle waited anxiously for the night, although she wished it was not an opera of Wagner's works, but it was the kind of music that the Germans enjoyed more.

While James greeted some Germans on the path to the cabin, Mary Margaret led Belle by the grand staircase. Her eyes scanned the place around her carefully.

"Don't worry," Mary Margaret whispered to her. "James and I are here to protect you," said Mary, with her beautiful face opening up into a smile when Belle sat beside her in a comfortable velvet chair.

Gaston was the next to get to the cabin.

"_Fräulein_ Isabelle" he said, after kissing her hand as usual. He watched her carefully. "Your dress is beautiful. The French ladies are truly the finest in the world. Perhaps, with time, German women will able to absorb a bit of the French elegance."

Gaston took a glass of champagne and, in doing so, the door opened again to reveal James and other German officials. Belle realized that Gold was not among them, and she thought what could be delaying the man.

She tried to hide the disappointment she felt and, luckily, the lights went out slowly before anyone realized, and the guests of the cabin sat. Gaston hurriedly took the vacant chair beside her.

"Like Wagner, _Fräulein_ Isabelle?" Gaston said, while sipping champagne and put the cup back on the tray.

"He is not a composer that I know well, but I would like to formalize it with" Belle replied, diplomatically, although it was a lie. Like the books, she was a lover of music, and although respected the works of Wagner, the composer was one of the least appreciated by Belle.

Gaston would speak, but his words were swallowed by the dramatic opening chorus of _Die Walküre_.

Belle never liked Wagner, thinking that his music and his stories were too heavy. So she spent most of the time quietly observing the audience and the people who were there, trying to see if Gold was among them, but there was no sign that the man was there. What could have happened? Why he was not there?

She felt very uncomfortable being so close to Gaston, but what could she do? If, as James had said, her actions occurred towards a greater cause, should resign herself to swallow her disgust while Gaston slid his hand by her knee covered by the silk dress.

Gold said he would protect her, but where was he now? Belle could not stay any longer in that room, suffocating with the German so close to her. Discreetly, she excused herself, saying she needed to go to the bathroom, leaving the cabin.

Breathing deeply, she began to move away from that room. The halls of the opera were empty because everyone was watching the show inside the theater, and Belle could walk quietly, without being bothered by anyone. She walked quickly, not sure where she was going. Anywhere away from Gaston was enough.

Entering into a corridor opposite, she opened a door, believing it was the bathroom, but was met with a room that probably was not occupied for years, and that apparently served only to place objects that no longer had value or was damaged.

The window in the back of the room was open, allowing the moonlight illuminated the room subtly. Belle found the switch, but the light bulb was burned, and there was no other light source unless the one it was coming from the window, but was not needed more clarity to Belle realized something in the back parlor.

Near the window, lay a piano made of a dark wood and that was curiously adorned with small details of roses, the instrument was as black as the sky that night. Closing the door behind her, Belle ventured into the room, and slowly approached the piano, studying him curiously for a few moments.

Maybe it was locked, but the first attempt to open it, the lid gently bowed, allowing the black and white keys revealed to her. Sliding her fingertips gently across the keys, Belle realized how much she missed being able to play it.

As a child, she had piano lessons from her mother before she passed away. Soon she learned to play the most beautiful music but nothing compared to when her mother sat at the piano.

Belle and her father used to sit in the library at their home in London, just to listen to her mother. She could spend hours on end watching as her mother's fingers dotted the keys.

After the death of her mother, Belle never dared to play anything in the instrument, knowing that it would bring many memories of her beloved mother.

Hesitating, she wondered if anyone would hear her if she played anything, but she knew there was no one next to that little room. Without further ado, Belle sat at the piano and began to play.

As her fingers roamed freely the keys, a sad melody started being issued, filling every inch, every nook of that place. While playing, Belle remembered what her mother always spoke to her when she was practicing; anyone could interpret the most beautiful and difficult songs, but to convey a piece and did arouse the deepest feelings, they should be sung with soul and heart. Any piece she was playing, from the simplest to the most complicated, should be played with her whole being.

The sad melody of the Nocturne of Chopin filled every part of her soul, and Belle could feel the effects of the music making her relax. There, in the solitude of that place, Belle could get carried away by the false hope that everything was fine. There was no war, no danger, or any type of threat. No need to worry about the Germans, or James and Mary Margaret, neitherRegina or Gold. She was safe there. She was just there. Only she and her sad melody.

Her fingers walked slowly to the final notes, and when the song ended, she sat with her eyes closed, absorbing those precious minutes of peace.

"Lovely…" A voice came up behind her, making Belle lifted in single movement, startled.

Adrian Gold was standing near the door, leaning on his cane. Belle couldn't get a clear view of the man's face, which was hidden in the shadow, but Belle knew he was watching her intently.

"Mr. Carruthers! Forgive me, I didn't hear you enter." Belle felt her face flush. How long has he been standing there, just listening her play?

"I would call you, but I could never stop you," he said quietly, approaching her. "It's a beautiful music...".

"Thank you," Belle said, not daring to move, as she followed the man's gaze, seeing him approaching. Now she could get a clearer view of his face, but what she saw brought no relief. His features were distorted in a mixture of sadness and, Belle realized... Admiration.

"However, I must say it's a bit dangerous to play this kind of music, given the circumstances we live in, don't you think, dearie?" Gold asked. He was testing her for some reason.

"I don't see why it would be dangerous," Belle said, without fear. "Just because Chopin was Polish and the Germans still refuse to realize that his works are much more grandiose than what they usually hear? Excuse me, but I'm not afraid to play a Polish composer." She replied, without being hurt by the look that Gold launched her, showing surprise. "I'm not afraid of them."

Belle didn't look away from Gold, who showed again that strange glow in his eyes, that she liked to think be reserved just for her. But she shiver when she realized the man rather than away from her, but was ever closer, crossing her particular space. His expression, however was indecipherable. She could not understand the mix of emotions that went through the man's face. There was sadness, hatred, rancor... But there was also something beyond... Something much more intense and, Belle had to admit, extremely catchy.

Hesitantly, Gold touched Belle's face smoothly. His hands were not rough as she had imagined, but extremely smooth, which made her want to get closer to his touch rather than repel it.

"Oh yes, no fear at all..." he murmured, his voice a bit huskier than usual. Belle became more alert when he moved closer to her. That made her breathing became mismatching, and when he continued to approach, she could not ever look away from him; indecipherable black eyes that penetrated her deeply, as if he could see her soul. Finally the distance between them was broken when he, so gently, pressed his lips against hers.

She might have expected that his breath was rancid, but he just smelled of herbs and something else she could not decipher. Too early and too late at the same time, Belle realized what was happening and pulled away from the arms of the man, taking a great distance from him.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Mr. Carruthers" She felt her cheeks blushing heavily as she walked away, not daring to look at him directly. "I'm really sorry... Good night, sir," she said again, leaving the room, not expecting to hear anything he had to speak to her, but still, she heard a soft "good night, Isabelle." And that was enough to not only to be heard by her ears, but by her heart.

Belle returned as fast as she could to the cabin, where James, Mary Margaret and, unfortunately Gaston, was waiting for her.

During the remainder of the night, she became submissive to everything going on around her, giving brief answers to questions that were asked. After the end of the concert, she declined the invitation that Gaston insistent that she dine with him, claiming to be with a severe headache. Belle had not seen any sign of Gold in the Great Hall or in the vicinity of the square in front of the opera.

"I hope you recover soon, _Fräulein_ Isabelle" Gaston said, while left them in front of the home of James.

"Come with me, Isabelle" Mary Margaret grabbed Belle's shoulders, leading her inside. "You look pale, my dear."

Belle couldn't resist to be conducted to her room even if she wants it to. She could not feel any part of her body, and she realized she really was not well.

"Are you okay, Belle?" Mary Margaret asked when she made Belle sat on the bed, watching her with concern. "You went to the bathroom and when you returned you looked like you'd been attacked by something." Belle thought wryly that actually she had been attacked... Attacked directly in her heart and in her soul.

"I'm fine..." she replied, without looking at the woman, afraid that the tears that were hanging on the edges of her eyes threatened to fall.

"Did something happen?" Mary Margaret said quietly, wanting to help her. But the only thing she wanted was to be alone and get lost in her thoughts.

"Mary Margaret, I wish to be alone... Please" Belle said.

"Okay… If you need anything just call me..." she said, closing the door, leaving her alone finally.

Belle sat on the edge of the bed and rested her face in her hands, sighing deeply.

What had she done? How she could let Gold kissed her?

She could never have allowed him to take advantage of her in that way. Why he kissed her?

Belle rested her fingertips in her lips. She could still remember the feeling when he kissed her. His lips were very soft and gentle, and that just complicates things more. How could she let that happen? He kissed her with such veneration...

No. She could not think that way... But why he kissed her? That was part of the nasty little game that he was playing to find out all about her, or Belle dared to imagine, could he harbored any feelings for her?

Of course not. Adrian Gold was not stupid in feed feelings for her. They were at war and he never trusted Belle. He would never surrender his heart to her.

Unfortunately, Belle realized that a part of her heart was already resting gently in the grip of that mysterious beast.

* * *

**Some curiosities!**

**The title, The destiny symphony, is the name of Beethoven's 5th symphony. The BBC used to play the main notes of this symphony, meaning "Victory".**

**I have nothing against Wagner.**

**And for those who are curious, this is the song that was playing Belle: **_ watch?v=tV5U8kVYS88_

**And, yes, I love classical music.**

**Please comment! :)**


	9. Trapped

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! It helps me a lot! **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time**

* * *

In the following days, Belle spent hours debating with herself whether to tell someone about what had happened at the Opéra, between her and Gold. She thought about telling Mary Margaret, but gave up because the woman would ever understand what Belle was feeling and probably would tell James about what happened. If what had happened between them reached the ears of Regina, Belle would be accused of treason and would had to return to London to have to face the consequences of her actions.

She couldn't run the risk of being accused of treason. Why Gold kissed her? Belle did not believe she could stop thinking about that man. How she would pursue her mission with her thoughts in that kiss? Secretly, she yearned to be able to kiss him again. What was happening to her?

Belle went out to stroll across the Pont de la Concorde, which led to the Jardin des Tuileries, just to get away from the claustrophobia of that house and the thoughts that troubled her. But it was obvious that these thoughts would never abandon her.

At every moment, Belle found herself thinking of Adrian Gold; the dance that they enjoyed together, the way he held her, as if she were the most delicate and precious thing he held... In the softness of his lips. She needed to focus. She could no longer think about that man.

Regina's orders were clear enough; find out what you can about his relationship with the Germans and then kill him. Do not relate with him. Belle would have to kill him, but how to perform that order if every time she approached Gold she had no desire to kill him. She never kill a single person, how could she kill a creature so intriguing like that? Adrian Gold would kill her.

On one of these walks, she was returning home when she saw a familiar face riding over the bridge. She stopped, shocked, while green eyes registered a moment of recognition, but the bike continued its journey without stopping.

Ruby...

Belle was held not to turn around and make sure that she had seen, if there were enemies' eyes watching her, that would be a problem so she continued the journey back to the house of James.

Ruby's long black hair was cut in a behaving in a Chanel-style hairdo, and wore clothes that were designed to meld the urban setting, rather than calling attention to herself, rather like the old Ruby preferred.

The next day, Belle repeated the walk across the bridge to the garden in a similar time, sat on a bench and enjoyed the magnificent red and gold carpet of dry leaves that autumn brought. Maybe Ruby lived nearby. Belle's heart yearned to see those familiar faces closely, hugging someone that was familiar and which had known in her past.

She repeated the walk at the same time every day for a week, but didn't return to see Ruby.

Although apparently nothing had changed in the daily rhythm of the house, the underlying pulse was faster. One morning, Belle knew that James had spent the night away from home and only returned at dawn. He looked tired as he sat beside her in the dining room to have breakfast.

"I need to travel for business," said James after the meal. Mary Margaret looked at her husband, worried. "I hope you remember our conversation, Isabelle. Mary Margaret will be here to protect you. If anyone asks about me, tell them I went to visit our Chateau in Pyrenees. I'll be back on Thursday."

Saying that, James got up and walked out the door.

Another day it stood empty for Belle. Mary Margaret had not risen, so she went to the small library and opened a book of Jane Austen. The books were becoming her only outlet and Belle was left enchanted by the characters that populate the books.

During the week, Belle had to comfort Mary Margaret, who couldn't stop asking about her husband.

"And what if anything happens to him, Belle?" She whimpered, during an afternoon they were sitting alone on the terrace. "I could never live without him!"

Belle hugged the woman, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure he's fine." Belle observed for several days the relationship of James and Mary Margaret. She felt a little jealous. What they shared was something she could barely understand, something she had only read about it in her books and never believed could exist. They had not only the carnal desire of a relationship between man and woman, but they had other desires. Both longed for the company of each other that went beyond the lust that exists between a couple. It was a relationship that came to be vicious, and as Mary Margaret told her, was something she could not live without.

Belle grinned with her thoughts. She longed to have a life like Mary Margaret, once; dreamed of getting married and having children and a family. But this was an old dream, and what Belle wanted most in her life was to live adventures. Ironically, now she was there, living her adventure. Living a life like that of James and Mary Margaret was something that seemed not to be in her future and she thought bitterly, a lifetime of novels neither. She lived for adventure. But what would love be if not an adventure? A mystery to be uncovered?

James returned from the trip he had made two days later. He looked exhausted and went straight to his room; that night, Belle knew that there was a burglary followed by invasion last night at the office of STO on _Rue des Frances-Bourqeois_.

Belle was informed about the STO program during her training. It was a system by which the registration of young Frenchmen, totaling almost 150,000 names, was kept on file. Several of these young people were continually captured and sent to Germany to work in munitions factories and production lines. The deportation of those thousands of young people caused a great unease among the French population, and caused the Vichy government became extremely unpopular. Belle felt pleased to hear such news about the success of the Resistance, but also worried because knew James had participated in that action.

The next few weeks were filled with nights of interrupted sleep; Belle could not get news about Gold, plus the fact that he was traveling. The nights were also interrupted when the air raid sirens cut through the stagnant air of Paris, forcing residents to take refuge in the basement in search of safety. Belle knew the attacks of the RAF hit the factories of Peugeot and Michelin, who were in the industrial regions around Paris. If she were at home in England, she would receive this news with joy while reading the daily edition of _The Times_, but there, the newspapers were filled with the number of innocent French civilians who were killed in the bombings.

Leaving to her morning walk to the Jardin des Tuileries, Belle could almost feel the pulse of a city and people slowly losing hope that the war would end someday. The Allied invasion had not yet materialized, and Belle was beginning to wonder if someday would actually happen.

Sitting on the same bench as ever, realizing that the air was already filled with fog, as if also just wanted to get rid of that miserable day, Belle saw Ruby coming toward her.

"Honey! You are more beautiful than I remembered! "

Ruby was wearing a fur coat, masquerading as a wealthy woman. But Belle didn't fail to notice that the woman's skin was almost transparent and her face was desperately squalid.

Ruby came over and hugged her, whispering in her ear quickly and clearly:

"Call me Christine, I live near your home in Saint-Raphaël" She pulled away and sat next to Belle. "What do you think of my hair?" Said touching it with her fingertips. "I decided to cut almost everything lately. I thought it was time to grow up!".

"I think it looks great on you, Christine" Belle said.

"Thank you, dear," she said, pulling a pack of Gauloises. "Cigarette?"

"No, thanks."

"I'm using these damn things to survive. Help reduce hunger." Ruby added, ascending one. "Here we can talk. You never know who might be watching and listening. The walls really have ears in this town."

Belle nodded. "Need money for food?" Belle asked, feeling that, at least, was something she could offer.

"No, thank you. The problem is that I'm always running from one side to the other and I cannot stay in the same place twice if the Germans track my signal. I'm always in transit with my bicycle, from one side to another. It's hard to find time to sit down and eat something."

"How are things?" Belle said.

"Oh, you know, Belle," said Ruby, with a strong drag on her cigarette. "We advanced a step and fall back two. At least our team is a little more organized than when I came here in the summer. But we can always count on someone else. And I was thinking that, perhaps, never mind the fact that you, officially, has not been assigned to work in the field as us. There is no reason why you cannot help us as an ordinary French citizen. What do you say?"

Belle reluctant briefly. She would be crazy to do that. She had not been assigned to any other type of action, unless spying Gold. Although she had all the necessary training, Belle knew it was too risky, however, wasn't she who always longed to be able to show her true value? More than anything, Belle wanted to help others. She wanted to be brave.

In one corner of her mind, Belle was considering the fact that James would never forgive her if her actions affect Mary Margaret.

"Are you sure, Ruby? It's too risky."

"To be honest, Belle, I stopped bothering." Ruby sighed. However, Belle could not risk her mission, or her life, to help Ruby. It was not because Ruby had already given up that Belle would also give up quit. "Are you sure you didn't change aside, Belle?" Then she suddenly laughed. "Well, if changed, I'm already dead. What does it matter?"

Ruby was asking her to prove her loyalty. Belle sighed as she accepted the inevitable. She needed to demonstrate her loyalty to her friend and her country, whatever the consequences.

"Okay, I'll help you."

Ruby smiled fondly at Belle and she saw a flash of sudden beauty of her friend, shine through the veil of exhaustion.

"Great. Anyway, gotta run." She said, standing up. "I'll give you the exact details on where and when the meeting will take place on Thursday. So until then, and good luck."

As agreed, Belle returned to the Jardin des Tuileries on Thursday, but Ruby did not appear. Over the next four days, she sat on the bench at the agreed time and, on the fourth day, Ruby arrived, pushing her bike. She went through Belle as if did not recognized her. Once again, stopped in front of the bench, looking straight ahead, and said quietly:

"_Café de la Paix_, ninth district, the twenty-one hours."

Then she went on her way.

Belle spent the next few hours wondering how to leave the house without her absence was noticed. James would not allow her to leave unattended. She decided that the best thing to do would be to say that she had a horrible headache and retiring to the rooms after dinner, when James was already closed in his office, and Mary Margaret would already be in her room. And when James was busy with his business, she would go to the kitchen and leave the house through the basement.

That night, after dinner, as soon as James left the table and she was preparing to do the same, the doorbell rang and Laura went to answer. Then the housekeeper returned to the living room.

"Colonel Alfred Von Gaston came to see you, _Mademoiselle_ Isabelle. He waits in the art room."

Almost to the point of crying, unhappy with the time that the German chose to visit her, Belle walked down the hall and forced to open a beautiful smile when she entered the art room.

"Hello _Herr _Gaston. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but have not seen you in recent days, _Fräulein_, and I missed your beauty. I came to ask you if you would give me the pleasure of your company to dance tonight."

Belle began to stammer an apology, but Gaston nodded and shut her, putting his finger to her lips.

"No, _Fräulein_. You have rejected me several times. Tonight, do not give me a loser. I'll come get you at twenty-two hours." Gaston was walking toward the door and then stopped, as if forgotten to mention something. "I hope to be in an excellent mood. My officers have an important appointment at _Café de la Paix_ tonight." He said with a smile. "See you later, Fräulein."

Horrified, Belle followed the German with her eyes until he left the house, her heart beating hard against her chest. It was the same cafeteria where she should go. She had to warn Ruby that the Gestapo knew about the meeting. She ran back to her room, put on her hat and turned into a run for the door. Opening it, she had one foot in the door when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Isabelle, where are you going at this hour and in such a hurry?" She turned to James, knowing that her face betrayed the panic she was feeling.

"I must leave now! It is a matter of life or death! Please, you don't understand!"

"Come, let's talk in the office. Come and tell me what made you so distressed. "

Pulling her firmly back into the hall, so that does not leave any room for denial, James closed the office door.

"Please," begged Belle. "I'm not your prisoner! You cannot keep me here against my will. I have to leave now or may be too late!"

"Isabelle, you're not my prisoner, but I also cannot run the risk of letting you go anywhere without telling me where you're going. If not tell me, I will be forced to lock you in your room. Don't think your activities, as your encounter with a "friend" in the Jardin des Tuileries, went unnoticed." James said, his voice bitter. "I've told you several times that we cannot take the risk that any connection between this house and the Resistance is established."

"Yes" Belle confessed, horrified to see that James knew about the meeting.

"The woman I met in the Jardin des Tuileries trained with me in England. She asked for my help. She's a friend and I couldn't deny."

"Well, then tell me. Where you need to go at night now?" James repeated the question, while Mary Margaret entered the room to joining them.

"My friend told me this afternoon that her network will meet at twenty-one hours at _Café de la Paix_. Gaston just told me that he also knows about this meeting. The Gestapo is waiting for them. I must warn her, James. Please," begged Belle. "Let me go!"

"No, Isabelle! You know I cannot let you do that. If you were captured and imprisoned ... We know what would be the consequences for the people living in this house."

"But I cannot just sit here while she's walking into a trap! Sorry James, but whatever you have to say, I'll go to that cafeteria" Belle exclaimed, walking purposefully toward the door.

"NO!"

James grabbed her by the shoulders as she tried to pull away, bursting into tears of frustration when she realized she would not be able to win that physical fight.

"Isabelle! Calm down, please, or I'll be forced to slap you in the face. You're not going out tonight to warn them." James said, looking at her and sighed deeply. "I will."

"You?"

"No! James, you cannot go!" Mary Margaret firmly gripped her husband's arm, pleadingly. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine, darling. I have much more experience in this type of situation than you ever will, Isabelle." He said checking his watch. "What time does your friend said that the meeting will happen?"

"At twenty-one hours. In an hour."

"So, maybe there's time to get in touch with someone who can carry a message before the meeting happens," James said, forcing himself to crack a smile for Mary Margaret. "If I cannot, I go up there myself."

"James, don't! Please, James! "

"My sweetheart... You have to trust me. I promise I'll do everything I can to warn them."

"Oh, my God, James" The last vestiges of strength of Belle was gone, and she took her head to her hands. "Forgive me for betraying your trust."

"We'll talk later. I must leave now to get there on time. If anyone comes to me or call, tell him I'm in bed with a migraine."

Belle suddenly remembered something important.

"James! Gaston will return to take me to dance at twenty-two hours! "

"So I better be back before then."

James hugged Mary Margaret, kissing her forehead and whispering something in her ear, and then left the office. Belle was allowed to fall on one of the chairs and a few minutes later, she heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Oh, Mary, forgive me! I put James life in danger..." she looked at the woman.

"Don't worry, Belle" Mary Margaret went to the window, looking through the slats of the blind. "He'll be fine and will get back to me. He always comes back.".

* * *

**Please, share your thoughts about this story. Review ;)**


	10. Chipped Soul

_******I do not own Once Upon a Time**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains descriptions of violence, violence against women and obscenity. It is up to the reader to read this chapter, knowing that the same was duly warned.**

* * *

Belle sat in the office of James, standing guard beside the window, along with Mary Margaret, so they could see when James was approaching. The night was not cold, but fear gave her chills.

The clock on the mantelpiece recorded every second that passed slowly and she could not stop thinking that Gold was behind what was happening in the cafeteria. Belle believed he was responsible for delivering information on where the members of the Resistance would meet, to the Germans. He may even participate in the action that night.

When her climb the stairs to prepare for the martyrdom that she would face later with Gaston, Belle asked herself if things could get worse. When finished preparing, she went downstairs and continued her vigil.

The hands of the clock marked nine forty-five p.m. when Belle heard footsteps leading to the front door. Running until there, she saw Mary Margaret opening the door and James falling into the arms of his wife. Panting, he managed to put in some effort to walk and Belle gasped horrified to realize that blood dripped down coat he wore, at shoulder height.

"Holy God, James, you're hurt! What happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I couldn't arrive in time. When I was entering the cafe, the place was already surrounded by the Gestapo. Chaos was everywhere, both sides opening fire... Don't know who hit me. Don't worry, Mary. The wound is not deep and I'll be fine. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same of your friend, Isabelle. I'm sorry".

Belle felt a lump form in her throat... Ruby was dead...

"James" Belle said, distraught. "It was him, wasn't it? James, I need to know. Gold was the one who snitched? He was there?"

James' eyes didn't fixed on Belle, but on his wife, and the silence was answer enough for her.

So that was Adrian Gold. A coward who believed that power would cause him to become a courageous person. But Belle knew the power would never bring bravery to the heart of that monster. There, studded in his heart and in his soul, he was just a coward. And that was how he fulfilled his promise to protect her? Coward.

"Isabelle..." James tried to speak but could not continue, his voice choked with pain.

"No, James. You need to climb." Margaret Mary stopped him to talk, and led her husband down the stairs. "I'll ask Laura to prepare your bath."

James tried to say something, but had no strength to argue, and when they disappeared down the hall, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, no! God, help me!" Belle whispered to herself, and opened the door for Gaston entered. With a beautiful smile on her face, she said: "I'm ready! Shall we?"

Surprised and pleased with the enthusiasm, Gaston nodded, gave his arm to Belle and the two went down to the car that awaited them. The driver opened the door for Belle, and Gaston entered the back seat beside her. She could smell the putrid breath of the German, marked by alcohol consumption, as usual. The swastika armband he wore cherishes his jacket brushed against the bare skin of Belle and she felt Gaston planted firmly his hand on her thigh.

"Oh, it's great to be able to escape some of the work. I had a full day" Gaston said.

"But had good results?" Belle asked, struggling to sound calm.

"Arguably. We managed to get some information and captured twenty rebels, but unfortunately, they drew their weapons and caused the loss of a good officer, who was also a good friend. Some of them managed to escape, of course... But it is interesting how they spit the names of his accomplices when pressed in the right way. Don't worry, because we'll find those who escaped. But now..." he said, patting on Belle's thigh. "Well, that's a topic for tomorrow. Tonight, several of them are behind bars and I intend to relax."

Gaston was elated with his triumph. When they entered the club, Belle excused the German, went to the lavatory and locked herself inside one of the cabins. She sat on the lid of the toilet and put her head between her legs. She felt incredibly weak and her breathing was ragged. Belle gasped, struggling to breathe the air in gulps short and intense. Does everything was finished?

When Gold tells Gaston about James, that he had seen him in the cafe at the time of the attack, helping the French, the german would begin to distrust James. If Gold hadn't already alerted the Gestapo or the SS.

And it was her fault. She betrayed the trust of James and Mary Margaret and tried to warn Ruby, she put at risk the lives of all of them.

"Oh, my God, my God! What did I do?" Belle lamented.

And Ruby? All her charm and cunning were not enough to save her from death.

Belle left the cabin and went to the sink and splashed water on her face. Reapplied her lipstick and gave a scolding in herself in front of the mirror. Tonight, she knew she had to give James all the time he needed to recover.

Regardless of what was needed...

James was lying on his bed, gritting his teeth with the pain he felt in his shoulder. After bathing, Mary Margaret cleaned the wound, applied an antiseptic and made a bandage.

"Oh James..." Mary said, desperately, "Why have you insisted on going to that place? You were lucky that Gold has a bad aim and the bullet only grazed you. You could be dead!"

"Mary... It wasn't Adrian who shot me..." He said, his face contorted in a grimace, feeling the antiseptic burn like a thousand bee stings. "What? What do you mean?" Mary Margaret was confused. "You told Belle he was there. That he shot you...".

"No, Mary. Gold saved my life...".

Silence engulfed the room as Mary Margaret was trying to understand what her husband was saying.

"Gold has saved you?" She asked, aghast. "But... Why?"

"I don't know. When I got to the cafe, the Gestapo had surrounded the place. There were no way the people of the Resistance to escape. So some of them reacted and started shooting in all directions. It seemed a hell. There were people screaming and running in all directions, trying to get away from that massacre. I watched as Belle's friend was hit. She was trying to escape through an alley and some Germans persecuted and... My God, Mary Margaret... What they did to her... I just heard the desperate screams of that poor woman while she was being raped by those monsters and... Oh Mary, I couldn't do anything to save her... And it was not just her. I saw dozens of people being killed in front of me... I was not able to save them, my God..." James tried to sit up, but fell back on the pillows, affected by pain, disgust and sadness.

"There was nothing you could do, my dear. None of this was your fault..." Mary said, holding her husband's hand affectionately in hers.

"I don't know if I would live that place. When I tried to evade, I got shot, and falls to the ground. I couldn't see who had shot me, but then I saw one of the Germans came toward me, realizing that I was hurt, and he pointed the gun at me. At that moment I knew I was going to die..." James closed his eyes, trying to erase that image from his mind. "I could only think of you, my love... I would break my promise. I wouldn't come back... But then when that Germany was about to kill me, a bullet hit the center of the head of that miserable. The shot had come from behind me. It was Gold. He was holding the gun in hand, in the direction that German was, and he looked at me, but showed no surprise at seeing me there." James looked at his wife, stunned. "I knew I couldn't bear to stay lucid for a long time, so I felt that someone was helping me up. Gold was not alone. One of the men that work for him came to my rescue and took me to a side street where a car was parked... They left me two blocks from here. Gold said nothing during the entire route... Oh, Mary Margaret, I am alive because he saved me.".

Mary Margaret was silent, absorbing, perplexed, everything that James had told her.

"Why didn't you say this to Belle?" She asked finally.

"Because we don't know what she really thinks about Gold." James said, almost succumbing to sleep. "We both know from the outset that there is more in this story that Regina didn't told us. Isabelle is acting on her orders, and we don't know to who Belle is loyal. Regina manipulates people, and Isabelle may be one of her puppets."

Mary Margaret sighed, lifting the bed so that her husband could rest.

"I don't know James, but you should not judge Belle this way. She is a very intelligent and noble woman. I'm sure she's already suspicious of Regina." Mary Margaret looked sadly at James. "I just hope she stays well tonight."

"The only thing we can do is ask God to have mercy on her " James said finally, closing his eyes and sleeping soundly.

Belle was able to rejoin Gaston, displaying a fake smile on her lips as the red lipstick that adorned.

Gaston ate voraciously, she barely touched her food. The German did not ask any details about Belle's life before the war, nor about anything to make her the center of attention. The only thing that mattered was him. It was all about his life and his achievements during the war, and how he managed to get to the coveted post of the Gestapo. Everything was about him, except when Gaston began to ask about James.

"And what do you say about your cousin James? He's an interesting man, don't you think?"

"He is really interesting," Belle said, flatly.

"A member of the French bourgeoisie, with a family history that extend for several centuries. A family tree full of men of valor, who risked their lives to defend the country they love."

"The family of James had many brave men," she agreed.

"And yet, James managed to swear loyalty to Germany and his growing empire. I always wonder how, and why a man would do that." Gaston mused, his eyes still fixed on the face of Belle.

"Maybe because he sees the future in the same way you do." She said. "He knows the old France cannot survive in the old way and he recognizes the superiority of Hitler's regime."

"I must admit that our feelings rightists benefit rich men like him. Still, there were times when others doubted that the support he demonstrates to our cause is sincere" Gaston sighed. "His name was linked to a certain organization of the underworld and the French Resistance. Of course, I ignored all these comments. Nothing more than gossip."

"You're right, Gaston. It seems that no one in Paris can be free of suspicion. Maybe not even me!" Belle said with a slight chuckle.

"No, _Fräulein_, I guarantee that your records don't have any brand that raises suspicions. James is in the house tonight?" Gaston said. "Maybe at the end of our meeting, I can talk to him and tell him that his name was mentioned to me on a recent activity of the Resistance. After all, it is the least that a friend should do for another. James has always been a great host for me."

"Of course he will be there, but it will be too late. I'm sure he will already be asleep." Belle said, sure of herself. At that moment she needed to be brave. Would have to do everything necessary to keep Gaston far away from that house. She had put the live of James in danger, and the least she could do was protect him that night.

But who would protect her? Belle knew the answer. Nobody. "And I thought that tonight would be more appropriate to relax. Is not that what you said?" She asked, tilting her head seductively and grinning.

Gaston's eyes widened and he slapped the table.

"Yes! You are right. Tonight is reserved to pleasure. Let's dance."

Belle pressed her body intensely against the German, as they danced. She accepted the caresses he did, as if she really wanted to. She could feel the excitement of Gaston against her thigh as he kissed her lips tightly, feeling his lizard tongue exploring her mouth.

Belle could not help but compare Gaston with Gold. Although Adrian Gold appeared to be much more dangerous than the German, he treated her with respect. But it was no use thinking about him more. Gold had shot James and he was not there to protect her. He was as bad as Gaston. And she needed to be strong. To be brave.

"Let's go somewhere we can be alone" Belle whispered in the ear of Gaston, wishing away the idea of visiting James.

"Right now."

Gaston called his car and got in the vehicle with Belle. After shouting his address to the driver, he wasted no time and began to explore the body parts of Belle who were within reach. Stopping in front of an indistinct apartment building, just minutes from the headquarters of the Gestapo in _Avenue Foch_, Gaston dismissed the driver, pulled Belle into the building and took the elevator to the second floor. Upon entering the apartment, Belle was quickly taken to a dark room.

"_Mein Gott_! I'm waiting for this since the first time I saw you."

Ripping the clothes covering the body of Belle and stopping only to take his coat, he threw her on the bed and unzipped his pants. Belle closed her eyes tight to hold back tears when Gaston forced himself into her, squeezing her breasts hard as he did. She moved her hips up toward him to indicate that gave her pleasure, hoping that would do the martyrdom finish faster.

Belle heard him mutter curses in German and felt his nauseous breath on her face. Her insides were dry, burning with pain while the German continued to stockpile the flesh of her private parts. When she was beginning to think she was going to faint, Gaston let out a roar and plopped down on top of her.

As his breathing became normal, he propped himself up on one elbow and turned to look at her.

"For a French aristocrat, you make sex like a whore." He said, rolling to the side and closing his eyes.

Belle was silent, trying not solution as tears streamed down her face. Was for this she had come to France? Was for this that she had left the comfort of her home in London, the safety of her father? All this, to protect her country? But the only thing she could think about was Adrian Gold. He promised. He would protect her. He would never let Gaston hurt her. He had promised. And he was lying.

Belle, feeling a false sense of security, thanked God for all be finished relatively quickly.

But ten minutes later, Gaston was awake. He looked at her and began to fondle himself. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he dragged her over the bed, bringing her rudely to the ground. Moving the legs quickly, he placed her among them.

"_Herr_ Gaston! Please, I..." She could not say anything more as he forced her to grasps him.

"Your bourgeois French, you think you're superior to us. You think that _Hurensohn_ Carruthers will come here to defend you?" Snapped Gaston, holding the head of Belle tightly. "Would you rather him instead of me, your _Hündin_. You women are all alike: sluts and whores!"

As the night dragged on until turn into a dawn shy, Belle was subjected to a series of degrading and perverse sexual acts. Throughout the night, the insults against her and Gold seemed to have no end. She cried, begged, but her words had no effect as he continued with the abuse. At one point, when he turned on her stomach and invaded virgin cavities that were not created for that purpose, the agony was so big that Belle lost consciousness.

She awoke with a dim light that shone through the window and saw that Gaston was not in the room. With tears streaming down her face, she gathered her clothes, staggering and feeling disoriented when she did so, and put her body bruised and bloodied in what was left of her clothes. Checking her watch, she saw that it was past six o'clock in the morning. Struggling to stand, feeling her muscles violated shouted indignantly at each step, Belle opened the bedroom door. Looking desperately for a way out, she realized she was in the living room.

Belle was devastated. Every part of her body was mistreated and raped. But it was her soul and her heart that were not chipped, but destroyed. And Adrian Gold had not been there to protect her. He had lied.

Belle staggered back to the bathroom to throw up, wiped her face and swallowed a bit of tap water. Then, she left the apartment, leaving her soul and her heart backwards.

* * *

**Omg, what did I do? I'm so sorry Belle i-i. And please don't kill me guys for this. But you all must remember that this is not a fairy tale, it is World War II. I promise that everything will get better for Belle... Well, at least I think. I think I'm learning well with our lovely writers of OUAT how tho hurt people ehehehhe. I love to write this chapter... (love because it was something really difficult), and I'll appreciate your lovely thoughts!. **

**Please, share your thoughts. review ;)**


	11. Angel in the Library

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **_

_**I want to thank you for all the support I'm receiving! :)**_

* * *

When Belle came out of the building, the light rays focused directly on her face, revealing to her eyes one exuberant morning that seemed to mock her.

People were already walking the streets around her, life went on its usual pace without hesitation.

Belle shrank, trying not to draw anyone's attention, wishing she could be invisible, but it seemed that there was a strip on her face saying "German whore", and everyone noticed her presence, as she tried to leave that place unnoticed.

She felt humiliated, devastated... Broken. She had lost all her soul in that damn room, and just thinking in the face of Gaston, the pleasure he felt when deflowered her, as she screamed in agony, made her stomach roll. She could barely walk, feeling that every step she took, her legs became more wobbly; she was almost fainting.

Each person who walked past her, looked at her with disgust, as if she was a prostitute.

But sleeping with a German, with the enemy, did not cause her to be so low as to those women?

What had she done? The only thing she expected was that James and Mary Margaret were well, and that her sacrifice was worth it; she just wanted both were alive...

Perhaps if she had not gone to talk to Ruby nothing would have happened ...

No. She could not stand to think that way. She should learn to live with this emptiness... With this burden she would carry on till the end of her life. Nobody would protect her...

Protect her...

Another thought crossed her mind. Perhaps now she would have strength enough to do it... Gold didn't protected her. He was the culprit. Without a soul or a heart to worry about, Belle could kill Gold. Would not it?

Belle felt her body lose the rest of the force that kept her upright, and she staggered into an alley. She fell to her knees near the wall of one of the buildings, next to a garbage and vomited. Just thinking about all that had happened, she felt a knot were forming in her stomach, and she vomited even harder. She did not hear when a car pulled up next to the street, and steps approached her slowly.

She felt her body extremely weak, the last traces of her strength fade. She knew she wouldn't reach the house of James.

Belle saw a figure in front of her. Trying to compose herself, she tried to focus her vision in the person.

"Miss Chesneau, are you okay?"

Oh, no! She knew that voice... Was the driver of Adrian Gold, the boy named Jefferson. He looked worried, which made her feel even more helpless.

"Yes, I am .." Belle stood tottering, and tried to walk, but her body was too weak.

"No, you're not!" Jefferson caught her before she fell in the floor.

Belle wanted to protest when she realized that Jefferson held her in his lap, lifting her and taking her inside the car. She didn't want to see Adrian Gold. Never again. But she couldn't find her voice, and her eyes were weighed, and she succumbed to exhaustion.

While alternated between consciousness and unconsciousness, accepted that death would soon arrive. But she was dying?

She saw that she was in a car, she was being taken ... Where was she going? Where was she?

And again, she knew she was suffering from hallucinations while her soul was preparing to leave her body. An angel with black hair hung over her, placing a piece of cloth deliciously cold over her forehead and pouring water through her parched lips. The same dream persisted endlessly while the angel lifted her and carried her to a bed, and she began to feel calmer, less hectic and more comfortable.

Belle woke with a jolt, not recognizing the place around her. She needed to know where she was. But when she commanded her body to move she received no response.

"Calm down..." One hand rested on her shoulder, forcing her to lie down again. Belle looked at the person in her front, but her eyesight was blurred, forming a strange blur. But she knew it was a woman and that her voice… Appeared to be a woman about fifty years or more. "Go back to sleep honey. You are very weak... Try to rest."

The woman returned to put the wet towel on her forehead and Belle went back to sleep.

And there was that angel again, making company. At some point, she felt that the angel gently slid his hand across her face, bringing peace to her.

And, again, she woke up, and saw that the roof was still above her head, but not spun and was no longer a blurred image. For the first time, something seemed solid. Belle thought she still was not dead, but was miserably stuck to that life.

"Ah, you're awake!" Said a man's voice beside her.

She turned her head and saw a beautiful pair of brown eyes. The face surrounding the eyes were framed by black hair slightly gray. That was the angel with whom she had dreamed. Actually, it was Adrian Gold.

Belle closed her eyes tightly, trying to give in to sleep again, but she couldn't. She would have to face her fears. How she arrived at the hideout of the beast?

"Isabelle, are you okay?" Gold slowly approached the bed, assuming that she had closed her eyes because she was in pain. "The fever abated somewhat" He vouched, laying his palm on her forehead; his face was serious, and Belle could see the worry etched in his eyes.

Belle posted immediately on alert. She tried to sit up, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

"Please, Isabelle, stay calm. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

"I..." Belle coughed, trying to find her voice, which was stuck in her throat. She would say she was feeling well, but... She was feeling better?

Oh no, she was far from feeling that way. She would never be fine, never would be okay. Gold didn't look away from her, waiting for an answer. The bloody images of last night crossed again in her mind. Before he could see the tears that were forming in her eyes, she turned her face away from him. She would never cry in front of that man. Never. Gold sighed, understanding the silence as a negative response.

Why he looked at her that way? With eyes showing anguish and regret, as if he really cared about her well-being.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Belle sat up in bed, resting her head on the pillow, looking toward the window at the other side of the room, not daring to look at Gold.

She felt her body relax again, and she almost fell asleep again when she was on alert to feel the fingertips of the man gently rubbing her wrist. Belle noticed that her skin was purplish in that region... But, she noted sadly that wasn't just there. Her whole body was marked with those horrible spots. Again she felt sick to remember who had done it to her, and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the softness of the touch of Adrian on her shattered skin.

"Who did this to you, Belle?" Gold asked in a whisper. Belle has not responded, turning her head to the opposite side, with her eyes still closed. She was startled by the way he asked that... With regret... But she wouldn't answer. She could not answer. "Please, Belle, tell me. Who did this to you?" He was pleading for an answer... Why?

Belle took a deep breath, looking at him. He was visibly trembling, consumed by pain.

"No matter... What was done cannot be undone," she replied in a dry tone, without showing any emotion.

Gold seemed to tremble even more with that answer. He stood up, walked to the chair beside the bed, and let himself collapse on it, covering his face with his hands.

"I promised. I promised I would protect you. I promised I would never let anything bad happen to you. I promised and yet I failed. See what that bastard did to you! And it's my fault!" He gasped, letting the words flowed from his mouth. "I wasn't able to fulfill the only promise I made you!"

Belle was silent. He had failed. It was his fault. Absolutely his fault. But a small part of her wanted to say that it was not. That part wish she could hug him and say that she forgave him. That part, however, was very small. Negligible. Nonexistent.

"I wish I could wash myself. I don't want to cause you more problems than I've already caused."

Gold looked agonizing, pain crossing his face.

"Sure... You... Can you stand up?" He asked apprehensively.

"Yes, I can."

"Well .. You will find some towels in that closet." He said, resuming his usual tone of voice, again hiding inside him that anguish he was feeling, and stood "The bathroom is in that door. I will ask for Mrs Potts some clean clothes, so that you can use." He spoke, and asking permission, he left the room; Belle listening to his steps along with the sound of the cane against the wooden floor distancing.

Belle went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She opened the taps of the bath, leaving water to almost overflowed the edges. She felt the hot water in her skin tingle pleasantly as she entered. She rubbed every part of her body until they were almost raw. Wanted to get rid of any traces that could have remained in her body that was part of the German. Forcefully, she rubbed her breasts, arms, legs and hair. If she could, she would pluck every inch of her skin that was within reach of the claws of Gaston.

The water had cooled off when she came out of the tub. In the corner of the bathroom, leaning against the wall, there was a mirror in which she could get a view of her entire body, from her feet to her head. Belle stopped in front of the object, looking at her reflection. The water still ran down her body as she watched sadly each spot that marked her body as a tattoo... Like a scar that would never heal.

Belle shuddered with the degradation of her body. Gold had asked who had done this to her... The truth was that it was he who had done this to her; since the first time she met him, her destiny was already laid out for her to suffer in the grip of those monsters.

She noticed that the woman's named Isabelle... The one she used to be, ceased to exist. Or at least she wanted that girl died inside her so she would not suffer even more. The Isabelle which was stared at her in the mirror was a woman completely unknown. Who was that woman? No doubt she had lost all her soul in that bed... Now she was just a puppet who would do whatever is asked, without any feeling for anyone... She didn't feel anything for Adrian Gold or for herself.

It was a coincidence that she had been brought in the house of Gold, and now that she was there, she had the perfect opportunity to scour every inch of that place and finally unravel the mystery and complete her mission...

However, she would really be able to kill him? Ah yes. This Isabelle was able to do anything, and kill Adrian Gold seemed something extremely simple... Very easy.

Who was that woman that insisted on looking at her through the mirror?

Belle left the bathroom and put on the clothes that had been left on the bed for her. A simple dress in a bluish ocher. She still felt weak and her body continued to ache; the interior of her private parts appeared to be raw.

She took advantage of that period of time that she was alone, to examine the inside of the room where she was. It was a simple room, probably only used to receive guests, but that did not make it be poorly maintained. There was a wardrobe with decorative carvings around its outline, but it was empty, and there was also a small dresser next to the window. Belle opened the drawer and found some papers inside. She took them to read, but there was no information that she was looking for, just the same leaflets about the Nazi regime that was being adopted in France.

Sighing, she kept in the drawer again, disappointed. Belle looked out the window and realized that the view she had was of the back of the house and the commencement of a dense forest landscape was the only she could see. Gold's house was on the outskirts of Paris. She also noted that the security at the back was poor and provided an easy access to anyone, including herself. It would be extremely simple sneak in the residence, if she couldn't find any documents before she return to the house of James.

A knock on the door warned her. "Come in" Belle said, recognizing the woman who had taken care of her.

The lady's face was marked by wrinkles, due to old age. The gray hairs were tied in a bun on top of her head, and she looked at Belle surreptitiously. "How are you feeling _mademoiselle _Chesneau?" The woman asked.

"I'm feeling a little better, ma'am...?"

"You can call me Mrs. Potts" she said. "I am relieved to hear that you are feeling better sweetie. When the young Jefferson brought you here, we thought you would die. I never saw Mr. Carruthers as troubled since the death of his wife..." Mrs. Potts looked worried. "We call him as fast as we could...".

"He was not here?"

Mrs. Potts did not respond immediately, examining her closely. "He had problems to solve..." finally spoke.

Tush, Belle knew exactly what problems were these; help the Germans, betray the United Kingdom, shoot James... The list was endless.

"Since you're feeling better, he asked me to take you to the library. He wished he could talk to the lady for a while."

"Sure," Belle said. She did not want to talk to Gold, but have the possibility to get out of that room and have access to the rest of the house only facilitate her research. She followed Mrs. Potts through the corridors of the house. They were on the second floor and it looked like the house was more extensive than Belle had imagined. The footers were all dark woods, and there were several tapestries adorning the walls. In another era, Belle could even get curious about those details, but here, at this point, she even looked at the objects around her. There were several doors, all closed, then nearing the end of the hall, were in one of the last doors, then Belle knocked and entered the library.

The place seemed empty, but she did not worry about it. She has completely lost her focus. The great room smelled of mold comfortably familiar. Belle studied the shelves, ranging from floor to ceiling. She had no idea how many books the library kept. She walked slowly down the sides of the room, walking in front of shelves that stretched up to four times her own height. Vigilant and stoic, felt as if they observe.

On the bookshelf in front, the books showed a wide variety of authors, from Charles Dickens, through Plato and including Guy de Maupassant.

"Did you find anything interesting here, Isabelle?"

Belle winced, realizing Gold joined her stealthily, pausing behind her, leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Belle tried to awaken those memories. She couldn't let the emotions affect her. "You have a wonderful collection of books here," said, looking admiringly at the shelves.

"I inherited my father's collection, but it is also my passion. I intend to expand the collection, if I can. The Nazis burned thousands and thousands of books across Europe, which makes this collection more valuable than it was a while ago..."

Belle ran her fingertips over the spines of the books' covers, absorbing the texture of those objects.

"Isabelle, please follow me..." Gold called her, waking her from her brief moment of peace. Again, she took her indifferent attitude. "Please sit down." He said, pointing to a chair opposite another leather chair that he occupied.

"Thanks," she said, sitting up.

"Well Miss Chesneau, I want you to know that I've informed James that you are here, lest he be worried. He and his wife were looking for you. He informed me that you had gone with Colonel Gaston last night and had not returned since then."

Belle nodded silently. Maybe she could go away soon, and so would have enough time to plan how would invade the house later.

Gold sighed deeply and stood up. Belle realized that he looked tired and distressed. But why? If he knew she was "Rose", he would never act that way. He would be ecstatic with her disgrace, and if he had the chance, he would make her suffer more.

"Isabelle... I know that I didn't comply with my promise" He spoke again, his voice sounding sorrow. "I cannot turn back the clock and prevent that..." Gold looked sadly at the marks that adorned the body of Belle and were visible. She folded her hands on her legs, entwining her fingers, avoiding looking at the man. "...That damned got his hands on you... But I can prevent him from doing it again. You must stay in this house. I've talked to James and he agreed."

Belle looked to Gold at that instant. She would have to stay in that place?

He was lying. He had not spoken to James. James and Mary Margaret should probably be thinking that Gaston had taken her to the Gestapo headquarters, where she could have been subjected to torture sessions and later be executed.

Ironically, she really had been captured, but not by Gaston, but by Adrian Gold.

"What?" She couldn't hold back the question that escaped her mouth. Gold would keep her in captive in that house?

"It is not safe that you keep walking freely in the streets of Paris while Gaston is also."

"But for how long must I stay here? Till the end of the war?" She asked sarcastically.

"Within a week, Gaston will travel to Germany. But until then, you should stay here. I've made all the necessary arrangements so that Gaston never disturb you again until he comes out of Paris."

"I appreciate that, but I know very well take care of myself alone, Mr. Carruthers," Belle said. She would never allow to be treated as a child, much less for that man in front of her.

"Don't doubt, Miss Chesneau, but look what happened to you," he retorted. Belle had to restrain herself not to speak everything that was stuck in her throat. 'It's your fault! What happened to me was your fault! You promised and you lied! '.

"How do you know that Gaston will travel to Germany?"

Gold smiled scornfully at her; that smile did not reach the lines of his eyes and was loaded with contempt. "This, dearie, is my problem." Speaking that, he turned his back on her, stopping only when he reached the door. "Enjoy your stay here" And saying that, he left the library, leaving her alone, surrounded by thousands of books that looked at her silently.

* * *

**Some comments:**  
**I would really like to thank you for all the comments I received due to the last chapter. Never thought it would have a repercussion so great.**

**Now, this chapter is more peaceful because I'll be starting to write a new phase in the life of Belle. And for this I needed to create a base. Now, I'm starting to approach the romance between her and Gold.**

**Prepare for thrills**!

**Please, share your thoughts! Review ;)**


	12. Knowing the Beast

_**Thank you guys for all the reviews! Sorry for take so long to post this new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! ;)**_

* * *

The sunlight crept through the cracks of the thick curtains that covered the huge windows of the library. The mischievous rays illuminated subtly the shelves crammed with books; a ray of light illuminated the face of a woman sitting in one of the armchairs.

The woman, who probably had been reading, was with her eyes closed, the book she'd been holding was lying on the floor. Although the woman were asleep, it was apparent that she wasn't having pleasant dreams. Something were disturbing her... But what could afflict the sleep of a woman so lovely?

Belle awoke frightened, feeling every part of her body tremble compulsorily. She looked fearfully in all directions around herself, afraid that the demons of her dreams were hiding there, chasing her. There was nothing beyond her and the thousands of books who continued to watch her.

It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

Passing a hand over her face, Belle felt her cheek wet with tears that had escaped during sleep. Damn dreams. Damn demons. Throughout her life she had never felt so helpless... So abandoned.

Belle propped her feet on the seat she held and hugged her knees tightly. Had passed three days that she was in the house of Adrian Gold. It had passed three days she had not seen the man.

Although Gold was not present, it was evident that he had taken all the necessary steps so that Belle had the best care during her stay in that house; although she preferred to think that she was being held captive there.

During every day since she arrived there, Belle insisted on spending most of the time she could within the library. That was the only place she felt comfortable... That seemed safe for her. She spent the late afternoon there, engrossed in the pages of books. She seemed at peace in those moments. However, the evening soon came and brought with her the demons that infiltrated through the shelves and waited menacingly in the shadows.

Belle was afraid of the night. The night meant drowsiness and darkness, and Belle was afraid of both. If she slept, she was exposed to the demons that at the time she closed her eyes, would impregnate in her thoughts, bringing nightmares. And, try as she might fight, they always lead her to bed of Gaston.

Close her eyes was the same as having the claws of the German tightening her arms, her legs, her breasts. Belle never sleep. She could not sleep.

Just imagining the place where she would be transported during sleep terrified her. What happened to her? With the brave Belle who was not afraid to face the unknown? The German had caused her to lose her identity... She herself did not know who she was. Belle had lost all the passion she felt for things; for life. And though she found herself comforted in the library, it was not enough to revive her heart.

A knock on the door startle Belle, making her think it was one of the demons chasing her.

"Miss Chesneau?" The gentle and mild voice of Mrs. Potts called her.

"I'm here" Belle rose, picking up the book she had been reading last night that had fallen on the floor.

Belle heard the footsteps of the women coming to her direction and smiled when Mrs. Potts finally found her.

"Oh, finally! Young Jefferson and I were looking for you." Mrs. Potts said, going to the window to open the curtains. Belle closed her eyes when the light struck full in her face, trying to get used to the light.

"I am sorry... I really enjoyed staying here," Belle said. "Can I ask why were you searching for me?"

Mrs. Potts looked to Belle with an serious countenance, undoing her gentle expression. "I would just like to warn you that Mr. Carruthers will arrive from his travel today. Maybe later you would like to talk to him."

Belle shuddered at that. "Oh, right. Thank you Mrs. Potts." The old lady nodded, and left the library, leaving Belle alone again.

The demons always found a way to find her. Gold would be again in that house until the end of the day to torment her thoughts and feelings. The demons were coming to torments her. But... Gold was not a demon... He was the angel with sweet brown eyes that had protected her...

No! He hadn't protected. Gold was not an angel. But neither was a demon. Adrian Gold was a mystery. A mystery to be uncovered.

Throughout the day, Belle had not seen Gold anywhere in the house. She tried to ask to Mrs. Potts about the trips that Gold did, but got no answer. That would be a task that she should investigate.

In the afternoon, Belle has not returned to the library, preferring to stay in the art room. That was one of the best rooms in the house, decorated with tapestries and with an piano.

The last rays of the sun began to fade gently. Belle would not sleep. In the small art room, Belle was seen again in front of the piano, which was much more luxurious than the one she had found in the opera.

Maybe, she thought, Gold would not bother if she played something.

But Belle gave up the idea. She had no more desire to play the instrument; knew the songs would sound strange in her ear, because they would not be executed with the same passion and devotion that Belle used to play.

Going with her fingers under the lid, where the keys were resting, Belle felt even more devastated. The only gift that she had inherited from her mother was ripped off her. Gaston had destroyed everything she valued most.

"Thinking about play something?" Came a voice from the door behind her and Belle turned to see Gold, who stood leaning on his cane, near the doorway. He watched her with a smile. Belle smiled back sadly. "Be my guest!"

"Thank you, but I better not ..." she said, going away from the instrument.

The man's smile vanished completely, replaced by an expression of guilt. Belle realized that he understood that something had ceased to exist within her.

"I hope you had a good trip." Belle said. After staying several moments in a nuisance silence.

"Ah... Yes, sure," Gold said, but apparently had not been a pleasant trip at all. "Well, I think we can talk better tomorrow. I'm really tired. I hope you do not take offense..."

"'Course not." Belle said.

Gold nodded. "Well then, have a good night _mademoiselle_."

"You too, Mr. Carruthers".

Gold did not hesitate to leave the art room. Belle was relieved, but the peace was momentary, because she should face that beast and try to unravel the mystery that man was.

When there was evening and everyone had retired to their rooms, Belle dodged back to her refuge among the books in the library.

There she would be safe from her demons. Safe, if she didn't slept.

* * *

Again, Belle struggled to keep her eyes open. The fatigue didn't help, and she felt that the lack of rest was affecting herr physical and mental recovery.

If she continued to insist with that, her mind would succumb to a state of depression, but if she slept, her mind would not be safe from the demons.

"Miss Chesneau?" Gold's voice made Belle awoke from her reverie and she mentally thanked him for that. It was almost dusk again. "Forgive me, I woke up you?"

"Oh, no! I was just reading a bit..." Belle said, settling into the chair she occupied.

"Can I join you? I asked Mrs. Potts prepare some tea for us, if you don't mind..."

"Thank you!" Belle replied formally.

Gold sat in the chair in front of her, resting his cane at his side. Both were silent, while Belle pretended to read the book she held; and yet she could feel his eyes fixed on her.

Mrs. Potts was quick to bring the tray with teapot and china cups, containing details in blue and gold.

Gold served her, handing her one of the cups. "I hope you're being treated well here, Isabelle." He questioned.

"Yes. But I'm worried about James and Mary Margaret."

"I'm sure both are well and soon you can go home, Isabelle. Colonel Gaston will return to Germany tomorrow morning."

"Great..." Belle muttered, sipping the tea, trying to demonstrate the strength she hadn't. She wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible, but there was a part of her that wanted to stay there.

"Isabelle... I know what you're hiding." Gold said, looking at her intently.

Belle choked on her tea, and let the cup slip through her fingers before she could stop it. How so? What he meant by that?

The object fell with a crack in the wooden floor. Belle bent down to pick up the cup, hoping that wouldn't be completely shattered.

"Are you okay?" Gold asked.

Belle didn't respond, taking the cup carefully. The object of porcelain had chipped with fall and, although it had not entirely broken, the object was now useless. "I... I'm so sorry," Belle looked frightened to Gold. "It's chipped... But you can barely see it," she said, showing the cup in her hand.

"It's just a cup..." He looked at her without understanding why she showed so much concern with the simple object. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

Belle nodded silently, she dared not look directly at him, afraid of what she might find in his eyes.

"Isabelle I know what you're trying to do" Gold resumed his speech, as if he had not been stopped before. Belle felt her legs tremble and her heart stop beating. "You're trying to be too brave, but you don't need to hide what you're really feeling. Not here. I promised you that Gaston will never harm you again. You have to trust me."

Belle return to breathe at that. For a moment, she came to believe that he knew who she really was, but luck still seemed to be at her side. He did not suspect anything.

"Tell me, are you sleeping?"

"Of course! I am sleeping very well. Actually... ".

"I did not ask if you are sleeping well" Gold interrupted. "I asked if you have slept. Mrs. Potts informed me that you have spent every night here at the library and every time she came here, she said she found you with the appearance worse and weaker every day. And really Isabelle, you're looking worse than the day Jefferson found you." He looked worried. "Then answer me again, are you sleeping?"

Belle did not respond immediately, sighing sadly. "I cannot. I cannot sleep... " she said.

"Why not?"

"Because every time I close my eyes the demons are chasing me. Whenever I sleep, I go back to that bed." Belle grimaced at the memory. "If I sleep I will return to that room... And the demons will be there, chasing me. I cannot go back to that place." She muttered, staring at her hands, without looking at him.

But Belle knew Gold was looking at her and his posture was stiff. As if he really cared... Belle could have cried, but there were tears in her eyes. Only emptiness.

"Isabelle, you have at least to try to sleep," Gold said.

"For someone who doesn't have to face demons in their dreams is very easy to say." Belle replied. He did not understand what she was having to face; if he only knew it...

"Oh, do not be so sure, dearie." Gold looked at the cup in his hand, sipping the rest of the tea.

How? Then that man also had demons chasing him?

"What? You also have demons in your dreams?" Belle asked cautiously, she did not want, but her instincts sharpened immediately with the possibility to learn more about that man.

His countenance was pure sorrow, much sadder than she had ever seen him. "What... What happened?"

Belle knew something horrendous marked the history of Gold. Something that had created an incurable scar. And he was lost because of that... But why he was helping the Germans?

Gold did not answer, but kept staring at his cup; the look he wore was the same that he wore the night he talked about his son, and with that, Belle did not need an answer to conclude that it was the memory of his son that pursued him.

"How was he? Your son?" She asked. Gold looked surprised by what she asks, but he smiled sadly, turning to look at the cup.

"He was perfect ... A bright kid." His eyes sparkled as he spoke about his son. "So brave..."

Belle bit her lip slightly, watching him. "Is him in your dreams? Baelfire, right?"

Gold nodded silently. "Yes... My dear boy."

Belle did not push for him to talk more. She never thought that Gold could love anyone the way he loved his son. How was admirable to see a father talking about his son with such devotion. Belle felt a strange urge to hug him and comfort him. Gently, she placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry...".

And then he smiled and Belle was lost. That was the most genuine smile she had seen it, and Belle repented in showing so much compassion for him. That smile showed what Belle could consider as her triumph, but the feeling she had was of repentance. Gold trusted her. At the same instant she withdrew her hand, feeling the tension back to her body.

"You should get some sleep, Isabelle" Gold said, raising after a while. "Come. There is nothing for you to fear in this house."

Belle looked pleadingly at him. Maybe he was right. She had to try...

Both left the library. Walking silently through the halls, stopping in front of the door of the bedroom that Belle was occupying. "If you need anything just call." She agreed, though she was still unsure. "Good night, Isabelle."

Gold walked away, without waiting for anything she could want to speak; Belle watched him walk away and get into one of the last rooms of the corridor and shut the door without looking back.

Belle closed the bedroom door. She did not need to sleep. She could stay up all night and said she had slept splendidly well. But Gold would realize that she was lying.

She tried to postpone as much as she could. She took a long bath, until the skin on her hands and legs become wrinkled. Thoroughly combed her hair, until she found herself standing in front of the bed that proved warm and inviting, but it was actually a trap.

But Belle had to rely in Gold. He had said that there was nothing for her to fear. And if she spent another day without sleep, her mental health would be increasingly affected. Sighing, she lay on the bed and fell asleep.

_A dark room. Belle was in a room plunged into darkness. There was no lamp or window in that room. There was only one bed, where she lay._

_She was in a dark room. But she was not alone..._

_There was someone else there, and she began to notice the differences that existed there. It was not the room she was occupying in Gold's house. She was elsewhere, but it was still familiar to her. Belle knew that place; she had already been there before._

_Belle tried to get out of bed to get out of that room, but her arms and legs were trapped, immobilized side her body. That's when she saw that someone approached and pressed his body against hers._

_It was Gaston. She was again in the room of the German and he was on her, hurting her._

_Belle tried to dodge, evade the German, but it was impossible. "Please let me go!" She whimpered pleadingly. "Please!"_

_"You will stay here, __**Hündin**__" He waved, laughing with her despair. "You deserve to suffer. Nobody is coming to save you! "_

_"Stop... Please!" Belle was sobbing, asking to the German let her go. "Let me go!"_

_"You don't deserve anyone. Deserves nothing!" Gaston began to penetrate her, and Belle screamed, cried desperately. "Isabelle"._

_Gaston began to call her. How dare he call her that way? So protective? But his voice was different._

_"Isabelle" His voice was so soft and now the German blue eyes began to assume a soft shade of brown._

"ISABELLE" Belle opened her eyes, she was no longer in the dark, and Gaston had disappeared, but the brown eyes remained; the angel had come to save her.

She realized it was Gold who was there, holding her by the shoulders, looking at her visibly scared and worried. It was only a dream... Belle looked around, trying to scrutinize every part of that room to make sure she was safe. But she was. Gold was there to keep her safe.

Isabelle threw her arms around the neck of Gold, holding him close to her, and then, she cried.

"It was just a dream, sweetheart. You are safe here." He whispered in her ear, holding her tightly in his arms, letting her cry on his chest.

Both were for a long time in silence, just hugging, and Belle felt that the tears had stopped falling down her face, but she wished she could stay that way, near him, forever. She had never felt so protected... So, Belle risked think, beloved.

"Come on..." he said, pulling her hand, causing her to get out of bed. Belle crossed her arms in front of her bust, trying to cover herself, because she was wearing only a nightgown, but Gold had already grabbed a robe and was putting around her shoulders.

Belle followed the man out of the room. "Where... Where are you taking me?" She asked, realizing that they were heading for a door next to her room.

"You cannot be alone. You will sleep in the room of Mrs. Potts. I'm sure she'll understand."

Belle knew Mrs. Potts would not bother, but she would not be safe. She would sleep and Gaston would come again...

"No, please..." Belle paused, looking insecure at Gold. "Can I... Can I stay with you? Is that... I just don't feel safe with anyone else... ".

She spoke with fear for the response she would receive. Belle was tired... She wish she could sleep, but only Gold seemed to bring the comfort that she so desperately needed.

He looked at her surprised, but agreed, leading her to his room. Opening the door that stood in the hall, he allowed her to enter.

It was lovely... That room. Without a doubt the best in the house. There was an imposing fireplace, where a fire crackled softly. Opposite the fireplace were two leather armchairs.

There was also what appeared to be a private office, and it caught the attention of Belle. A desk and a bookcase crammed with books and documents that were undoubtedly important to keep them there inside his room.

And in the center was a huge and cozy bed; wood was completely decorated.

Gold led her to the bed, causing her to lie down, covering her with sheets and blankets. He did not set his eyes on hers, and sit in one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

Belle closed her eyes, trying to sleep again, but she was frightened, and Gaston was there again.

"Sweetheart, calm down. I'm here..." And there was the beautiful angel whispering in her ear and hugging her.

"No one will hurt you. I'm here" Belle felt her body relax again, but Gold was dropping to occupy the chair again.

"No, please... Don't leave me ... "She whispered, reaching out to him, sleepily.

Gold seemed to be struggling with himself, when their eyes met. There was doubt, fear and something else in his eyes. Agreeing, Gold lay beside her, on top of the covers, not daring to touch her. She knew he was tense and she knew she was crossing a dangerous line, but at that moment... Having him lying so close to her was enough, and when sleep consumed her again, no devil came to her as the angel with sweet brown eyes was there, protecting her.

* * *

Belle woke minutes later, or at least so it seemed, but in fact had been hours since she had falling asleep, and the first rays of sunshine heralding the dawn of a new day has begun to invade the room.

She had planned to leave at the time Gold fell asleep, but she did not expect to feel so comfortable around him. So comfortable that she slept immediately.

But when she woke, Belle was startled by the position she was lying. While fast asleep, Belle did not realize that she had approached to Gold, much less when she rested her head on his chest. How she was sleeping so close to him?

The problem wasn't that she have approached so close to him, but the problem was that she was feeling so warm and protected, and what was even more startled to realize that Gold had not run away from her touch... He was still asleep, looking as comfortable as she had been moments ago.

Belle remained motionless, just watching him sleep. Oh... How easy it would be to kill him... But she could not do that. But she would not be weak.

Carefully Belle got out of bed, looking around the room. Where could she find something about Gold? Sneaking up to his desk, which stood with his back to the fireplace. She tried to open the drawer on the right side first, but it was locked. She then tried the drawer on the left who, to her surprise, opened.

There were some folders there, and Belle took one and opened without making any noise. Gold had not moved, continuing to sleep.

When she began to read the documents she nearly choked. It were war documents containing sensitive information and various maps. All files were about Adrian Gold.

Belle had found a treasure. She could not stay there.

It was clear that Gold would notice that some of his documents had disappeared, but until then, Belle probably would have had time to warn Regina...

Oh no, Regina. Belle could not tell anything to her. Not yet. Her mission would be incomplete. Miss the main goal... Belle still had to kill him...

Belle looked at the man who stood in bed, fast asleep. It would be so easy to kill him... So easy...

Taking all documents she found, she left the room, but not before whispering to him "I'm sorry, love."

He would not die... Not today.

Belle had to be quick. Arriving at the room that she had occupied the previous days, she dressed quickly, putting her dress and shoes, and after saving the files inside her purse, she went downstairs and left the house, where a solitary beast slept in bed.

* * *

**Please guys, share your thoughts! I'm planning on making the next chapter as Gold's POV. What do you think? Thanks for reading! ;)**


	13. The Rose and the Spinner

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Sorry for take so long to post this chapter. I really hope you're all enjoying this fic. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Vanilla. A yellow flower, from a vine, and it was extremely used to make sweet and used in some perfumes.

This was a detail that never caught the attention of Adrian Gold until the night before, when that lovely woman asked him to lie down beside her. The scent that emanating from her skin was radiant. He recognized it as the delicate fragrance of vanilla.

Adrian never thought you'd be fascinated by that scent, but it was not just that. He realized he was mesmerized not only by her fragrance, but for the skin, the hair, the smile, the eyes, the soul and the heart of Isabelle Chesneau.

Although reluctant that was the truth. The sweetest truth. The first time he saw her, Gold was sure that she was hiding something, and he need to find out all about that woman. It frightened him to think there was someone trying to pursue him again. Unfortunately, few knew the truth behind the accusations that Regina had. Only he knew who were the real traitors. But what scared him most was seeing that Colonel Gaston, one of the leaders of the German Gestapo, had shown great interest in the young woman.

Gold knew Gaston was dangerous and unstable and, though he had his doubts about Isabelle, he could not let her fall into the clutches of the German. Gold had heard many stories about Gaston and what he used to do with the women he seduced. Gaston was a dangerous man.

But why he was so worried about her? It didn't matter. He knew he needed to protect Isabelle. And yet he did not know who she was. Gold was addicted by that woman. Really, she was beautiful, but what he saw was not just her physical beauty, but also the intelligence she showed. But she was not smarter than him. Gold was pretty sure that Isabelle was the British agent known as "Rose"... But how? How could a woman so innocent be assigned to spy on him? Regina was much smarter than that to send that girl to war.

And there was Gaston again.

And the damn German was also mesmerized by Isabelle. Gold could see how much she feared Gaston, and as she tried to dodge him, the night of the dinner, when the German slid his fingers wicked by her delicate skin.

Gold felt an uncontrollable urge to crush the filthy face of this man with his cane, as he watched that bastard try to rub himself in the legs of Isabelle.

But then she was in his arms. Gaston would never touch her again. Gold should keep her safe.

Isabelle was so pure, so innocent. He needed to protect her at any cost. And while they danced, there was this perfume. That was the first time he smelled the vanilla fragrance; serene sweetness.

Gold just wanted to bury his face in her hair to smell the sweet aroma. But she was gone, and he could not stop thinking about her and that sweet perfume of vanilla.

How could he feel that way? Isabelle was a drug. His drug.

Several times he found himself thinking of her. How could she smell like heaven?

Does her skin had the same perfume? Did her lips were sweet like vanilla?

And her music. Her music was what was needed to let him completely lost. Now he was sure of who she was. But there was something about this woman that made him sure that Isabelle was not a threat. If she tried to plan something he would know.

But at that moment he was not worried about that.

Now he had her lips pressed against his, and all in his mind was the smoothness of the skin of the woman and of course, vanilla.

How wonderful it was Isabelle's lips... She was a drug.

He wanted to feel all of her. Gold wanted to lose himself in that woman. But again, she was gone, and all he had was just a memory.

How wonderful was that woman. She made him want to feel human again. She made him want to become a better man. Adrian knew what he was. He was a monster, and he was selfish in wanting to be with her. In feeling her touch. What kind of drugs was that?

And then all was lost. Everything had become a chaos. In an unguarded moment, Gold found himself in the midst of a conflict between the Germans and the Resistance. And James Bougton, better known as "_Enchanted_" was there too. The man was in danger. Gold did not feel the need to help him, but if the Gestapo captured him, they inevitably would arrive to Isabelle. And that couldn't happen. He promised to protect her and that was what he was doing.

Or what he thought he was. He thought she was safe, but Isabelle was eventually captured by the only man he had tried so much to keep away from her.

While Gold helped James and thought he was protecting her, Gaston took Isabelle away from his protection. He had failed. He had promised and he failed.

There was nothing he could do. The beautiful Isabelle was shattered. He could see that her soul was chipped. And it was his fault. But now that she was there at his house, nothing would happen to her.

There were demons disturbing that young woman. Demons that he knew would never leave her alone.

And by some miracle, Isabelle seemed to find comfort in his arms. How pure was the heart of that creature. How could anyone feel comfortable around him?

He remembered how things used to be when he was married. Milah never wanted him to be near her. Of course, she was the mother of his beloved son, and he also regretted how things had ended, but he still remembered the hatred she felt for him, since before they were married. Milah never wanted him. Milah never loved him. And for Adrian, the mere idea of someone longing for his company was something he believed was impossible.

Both were lying quietly. He dared not even touch the curls of her hair, but then Isabelle was with her head resting on his chest. She was fast asleep. Gold had no idea how much time had passed since he felt that divine aroma. The scent of the gods.

Gold wish he could stay that way forever. If he died at that moment, he would be happy.

But then he woke up with the lights of the sun in his eyes. Gold was still sleepy, standing with eyes closed, cleared his nose to smell her perfume. But there was nothing there. What was that weird dream, there wasn't the softness of the skin of that creature or the scent sweet and serene...

It was not a dream.

Gold opened his eyes, feeling the loneliness engulf him. The place beside him on the bed was empty, the sheets were messy, but it did not keep the heat of the body that had been there moments before. Where was she?

Adrian got out of bed and, taking his cane, left the room. It was likely that she had returned to the room that she had occupied during the previous days, so he went there.

"Isabelle?" Gold called, opening the bedroom door. The room was completely empty. Maybe she was in the bathroom. "Isabelle?" Again, silence. Gold opened the bathroom door then, to realize that it was empty too. Then he saw a few clothes thrown on the floor; was the robe and nightgown she had been wearing that night. He realized that all her belongings were gone. And she was gone. But why?

Oh, he knew why. Instantly, Gold ran limping back to his room, the wound on his knee throbbed with every step.

Going to his desk, he tried to open the drawer on the right side, but, as he expected, was locked. However, the drawer on the left was unlocked. How could he forgot to lock it? And when he open it, he faced with what he feared most: emptiness.

All his documents had disappeared, along with the woman he... Loved?

Oh, how he was blind! She tricked him! She never really cared for him.

The pieces of the puzzle were coming together, and it all made sense.

She tricked him.

Gold felt his body trembling with hate and anger that consumed him. He wanted to find that woman and strangling her. Kill her.

He wanted to break everything in his reach. How she dared to deceive him? She had no idea who he was. Who was Adrian Gold.

Isabelle wanted to play that game, then fine. But that game she would not win.

Gold knew Regina well enough to know what were the orders she had given to her pupil were. Isabelle would come back to finish her mission. She would come back to kill him. And he would be there, waiting.

Isabelle would plan to come into his house when he was not there and would try to attack him unawares. He knew she would wait for him. And that would be his trap.

She would return that night. If he was correct, she would not risk waiting another day; he could try to flee.

Isabelle, or whatever her real name was, would try to kill him. She was still innocent in the case of killing someone. But Gold wasn't.

After lunch, Gold called by Jefferson. "I want you to make her think that I'm leaving the house, but let it be clear that I intend to return."

"Oh, my goodness! Isabelle is the spy? "Jefferson said. "How she managed to trick the beast?"

"Mr. Hatter, spare me your jokes. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not in the mood for this."

"You will kill her?" The whole humor vanished from the face of Jefferson.

"Oh, I intend to make her suffer. She deserves to die." Gold said with all the hate he was feeling.

"Gold, I think...".

"I don't care what you think, dearie. This is my problem, not yours."

"Right... But beware. I don't think she is one of the puppets of Regina."

"This is something for me to decide. Not you."

Jefferson did not try to argue with the man, and left the room.

Gold remained the rest of the day in his room, waiting. I It was in that room that she'd first and would be in that room she would perish... His trap was ready. Serving up a glass of Whisky, Gold took his gun and sat in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. That was the perfect place to wait for his prey. Hidden in the shadows he would kill her the moment she walked through the door.

Now he understood perfectly what Regina had planned. Send a foolish girl to make him think she was innocent. To blind him with her beauty and the purest soul he never thought existed.

Actually, it was sad to think that Isabelle had no longer that pure soul. But that was the price. Everything comes with a price.

Gold could see everything clearly now. She cheated him since from the start. That beautiful demon. How was it possible he has fallen into her trap? Everything was part of the trap. The meeting at the _Café de Flore_, the dinner, The Opera, her music and her kiss. Everything, even the perfume.

That damn perfume, which took over his soul and his heart. Both his soul and heart were long forgotten, buried in his depths, and she make he want to feel again. Oh, how she was smart. That evil creature.

Gold wanted to break every part of her, but somewhere within him, there was one part of him that wanted to kidnaps her and takes her to a place where they could live in peace. But how foolish he was. There was no safe place and no one could be trusted. That demon was making him a fool.

What had she done to him? That evil beauty. The blue eyes of Isabelle had stolen his soul and her lips had stolen his heart.

It was all part of the plan?

He knew the attack of Resistance had been pure coincidence, but she had planned to be deflowered by the German, just to get herself to come to his house?

No. If there was at least one thing she did not expect was been attacked by Gaston. She hated him. As much as didn't want to admit, was Gold who helped to collect the broken pieces of that beautiful woman. It was he who comforted her, and that was what made it everything more painful.

Isabelle played with his feelings. He was a monster, but that did not mean that the beast had no feelings.

The beast was unsafe to reveal what he felt. That was a weakness, but still, he decided to trust her.

Oh, he would never trust Isabelle again.

It was nearly midnight when he heard a noise coming towards his room. Steps. It was Isabelle.

Finally she was there. The moment she entered his room, he felt the gun in his hand stand. He would kill her. But he waited. Gold remained silent, hidden in the shadows, just watching her.

She was wearing that damned blue dress, but what caught his attention was realizing that she was carrying no weapon, but the files she had stolen.

Isabelle was not stupid enough, that after successfully obtain all the information about him, come up there to kill him unarmed, bringing just the documentation that should already be in the hands of Regina.

What she was doing? Isabelle didn't looked around and went straight to his desk. Looking at the files in her hand, she took them to her lips and Gold could hear her whisper. "I'm sorry" and then she gently kiss them.

Her blue eyes were glistening with tears that streamed down her face. That's when she opened the drawer to return the documents that Isabelle stopped abruptly. She had fallen into his trap.

From inside the drawer, that should be empty, she pulled a single rose of an intense blood red. Gold had actually prepared a beautiful trap.

"Well, well, well, hello dearie!"

Isabelle pressed the rose to her chest, turning to encounter Gold, who had been there all along, hidden in the shadows.

He could see the fear stamped in her eyes.

"Gold..." She mumbled. He raised the gun in his hand, pointing directly at her.

"It's lovely to finally be able to meet you, _Rose_."

For the first time he saw the bravery escape that woman. She was trapped. For the first time the Rose and _Spinner_ were meeting.

For the first time there was a coward _Rose_ and a brave _Spinner_.

* * *

**This chapter was intense. Almost like a Ode to Belle. Hope you enjoy. Please, share your thoughts! ;)**


	14. The Heart Without Hope

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**WARNING: Smut.**

**Thanks to bad-faery for all the sweet advice.**

**Ok, sorry for take so long to post this, but I think I'll be finally forgiven! Thank you for all the support until now!**

* * *

Running. She was running. Belle was running away from that house; Was running away from Gold, with all his documents stored in her purse. Isabelle was fleeing from her destiny.

She had succeeded. Belle had managed to steal all the secrets of Adrian Gold. But why she was feeling so sad? Now she would have the chance to return home; back to her father. But she had betrayed the trust of Gold... Betrayed her heart.

But there wasn't more time to repent. Adrian Gold was a monster and now she finally would know all his secrets.

Belle finally arrived at the house of James, hastily knocking on the door. She heard footsteps approaching to meet her.

"Isabelle" The maid of the house, Laura, opened the door for her, surprised to see Belle there. "My God! Come in!"

The house was silent. Belle realized that some of the windows were covered with heavy curtains.

"Laura, where are James and Mary Margaret? Are they okay?"

"Yes... They are..." Isabelle realized that something had happened. "Where have you been? We were so worried... ".

Belle strange question. They knew where she had been during all these days, Gold has told that he had talked to James, and that he was aware of what had happened with her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Isabelle?" Mary Margaret appeared in one of the doors, coming to her.

"Mary!" Belle hugged her friend tightly. Never thought she'd feel so homesick. "How is James?".

"He's fine. Where have you been? We think that Gaston had you arrested you."

Belle shuddered to hear that name, a lump forming in her throat with only the brief thought of him. "Gaston..." Belle couldn't finish what she was going to say, but Mary Margaret seemed to understand.

"Oh, Belle! I'm… I'm sorry... ".

"But that does not matter anymore... And you know I was at Gold's house, so... ".

"What? You were with Gold?" Mary looked horrified for Belle.

"I... I thought you knew. He said that he had warned James." Belle realized that Mary Margaret knew nothing.

"He didn't say anything to us, Belle."

Belle felt the anger start to dominate her body. "He didn't? He... He lied to me..." Gold lied again. Not expecting for what Mary Margaret was about to say, Belle turned her back to the woman began to climb the stairs. "Isabelle! Calm down. What are you doing?"

Belle did not stop to look at Mary Margaret. "I'm finishing my mission. I found several documents from him and I will kill him tonight."

"Belle, stop. You are confused. You don't know what you're doing..."

At that moment, Belle became enraged with the woman, and went down the stairs in front of her stopping just inches away. "I was subjected to every kind of atrocity that you will can't ever imagine, Mary Margaret. So I know exactly what I'm doing. This is my mission, then I suggest to you leave me alone!"

Mary Margaret retreated, leaving Belle went up to her room. Really, what happened to Belle was something she could not imagine, but she knew that it had destroyed the soul of Isabelle. Poor girl.

Arriving at her room, Belle did not wait even one second, and sitting on the bed, took all the files and started leafing through them.

There were several newspaper clippings dated October 17, 1939, all spoke on the same subject. Three days after suffering an attack by the German submarine U-47, commanded by Captain _Günther Prien_, who penetrated the defenses of the harbor of Scapa Flow and torpedoed the battleship _HMS Royal Oak_, the region suffered another attack, this time by four bombers of the Luftwaffe, one of the first air attacks suffered by British territory, which in addition to achieving one of the oldest battleships anchored there, _HMS Iron Duke_, also caused the death of over 50 civilians who lived there.

It was strange to Scapa Flow have suffered that second attack, after Winston Churchill ordered the construction of a series of blockades in eastern accesses at bay, the "_Churchill Barriers_". It was as if the Germans knew exactly where to attack.

There were several markings on those papers, and only one name stood out in all of them... _Regina_. _Regina_. _Regina._

Belle looked at one of the maps, which portrayed all regions of France. Certain points were circled or marked with an x.

And in the midst of so many sheets, there was a drawing of a child's face. A boy, to be exact. He looked to be around sixteen years of age at the drawing. In the back of the paper was written a date, 1940, and a name: Baelfire.

At that time, Belle was able to form a part of the puzzle in her head... Does Regina was behind the attacks in Scapa Flow? And... Oh no, that would be Baelfire at the region, at the time the bombing began? Was he...

One of the four attacks should have reached the place where Baelfire and her mother were sheltered, but Regina was really involved? That hypothesis leave Belle sick.

Picking up one of the last packs of papers, Belle realized that those were different and was written in a thin and elegant calligraphy. She started reading the first one, dated October 16, 1939.

"_Dear Bae_,

_It's only been a few days since we last saw. I cannot speak much to you, but I'll soon be embarking for France. I really hope you're well. I was worried when I heard of the attacks on the port of Scapa Flow; hope you're safe. I wish I could be with you on this special day. Happy birthday, my son._

_I know that this letter is not a worthy gift, but I want you to know that I love you very much. You, my son, is who gives me strength to move on. You are the bravest person I know._

_So, my boy, continue to be so. Be brave. I love you, my dear Bae. Happy Birthday_. "

Belle read that letter, feeling her eyes tarnish with tears that were beginning to form. Gold really loved his son. But what hurt most about that letter is that it was never delivered to the boy. The attacks were reported in the newspapers came a day after the letter was written. Baelfire never received that letter from his father.

There were four similar letters to that, and Isabelle got another, this time with the day she and Gold kissed at the Opera; August 1943.

"_Dear Bae,_

_I continue to write these letters to you in the hope that someday we can read them together._

_How difficult it is to survive in a world that we cannot trust anyone. This damn war... Does it will have an end?_

_I live in an ocean of darkness and despair. I cannot find an exit. But is there a way out?_

_Cursed Führer, who plunged the world into chaos._

_Forgive me for writing you this, my son, but you're still the only person who gives me strength to continue..._

_You, and a little light that begins to shine timidly on the horizon of my darkness. I can see that light and I desperately want to follow her, but if she goes out and..._"

Belle threw that letter away without understanding what he meant by that light, and took another... This was the latest of all, written the night that Jefferson had taken her to Gold's house.

"_Bae,_

_I promised I would keep that light safe, but I failed, and she was almost extinguished. I cannot allow it to erase... I have to believe that she will continue to shine and light my way._

_It is weird this light, Bae. It has a vanilla scent and her light is blue. I can see it but cannot feel it, I cannot touch it: So delicate is this light._

_And Bae, this light has a name that translates exactly what it is: Belle. Oh Bae..._ ".

She could no longer read. Belle could not read any more, while tears rolled down her face, while her heart ached in her chest.

He had trusted her.

Belle knew then, that she could never do harm to this man. Gold was not guilty of anything; he was not completely innocent, but Regina had lied to her.

That was enough. Nobody would decide what she should or should not do. Nobody. Belle had to escape. Escape the fate that Regina was choosing for her. Belle would leave Gold in peace. That if he did not kill her.

Gold would never forgive her. Belle would have to draw a new plan. That night, she would go back to his house, would return the files and then run away.

Isabelle knew he would never trust her again, but that does not change the fact that Belle had fallen in love with Gold. And if there was one thing she could do for him was to let him alone.

Back to that house would mean her death.

Belle looked at her watch; soon the curfew would sound. She needed to be quick and careful, for what she was about to do would be something dangerous. The night kept many threats in its darkness, and the Germans was one of the most treacherous of all.

Changing clothes, Belle put the same blue dress she had worn the night she met Gold. She thought for a moment whether or not to bring a gun with her, but gave up the idea. She would wait until the moment when Gold came out of his house; no matter how long she would have to wait.

Holding his files securely in hand, she left her room.

"Isabelle, you're not going back there, are you?" Mary Margaret held her at the time she was about to leave.

"Mary, nobody decides my fate but me! This is my life!" Belle turned and left the home of James and Mary Margaret Bougton to never return.

It was almost dusk when Belle left the house. Few people were still walking in the streets of Paris. Nobody wanted to risk it and end up being reprimanded by Gestapo agents or Civil Police.

Isabelle ran; fled from all rules, directly to her fate.

Gold lived near the _Jardins du Luxembourg_. It was a quiet and elegant area, surrounded by several gardens, which during the day, displayed an incredible exuberance, but at night, it was a dark region and sometimes dangerous. And it was in these gardens, near his house, which Belle hid. There, she could have a perfect view of the front of the house and could see any movement of people.

It was not long until she saw Jefferson appear. He stopped next to the car, opened the door and waited for someone else who was leaving the house. Jefferson looked at all sides, apprehensive, trying to see if anyone was watching them; Belle almost think he had seen her, but he did not. Then she saw another man appears, and holding a cane, walked out to meet the driver. Belle could not see the man's face, but knew it was Gold. He did not hold any bag or anything else that belonged to him and that would indicate that he wasn't leaving forever; Gold would return.

Belle was hidden, waiting until they both get into the car, and only left her hiding place when five minutes had passed since they had left.

She needed to be quick; there was a group of Germans in the vicinity. Belle hurried, and reached the back of the huge house.

There was a small iron gate that separated the cottage garden from the horde of the forest, and silently she entered. All the lights were off within the mansion, when Belle entered the back door of the kitchen; supposedly, the only person who was in the house was Mrs. Potts, and no doubt the woman would not bring any problem to Belle.

Now that Belle had managed to enter, she would only need to go to room of Gold and put the files back in his drawer.

Her steps made muffled sounds on the wooden floor as she walked through the halls. Finally, Belle stopped in front of the room. Soon, all would be over.

Breathing deeply, she entered. It was dark inside, except for the glow of the flames that crackled shy in the fireplace. Belle did not look around her, but her eyes fixed on the huge bed involuntarily. So many memories come to her mind... How loved she had felt in his arms. But they were only memories...

Trying to lighten her mind, Belle went to the desk. She needed to be quick. Looking at the file in her hand, Belle approached them to her lips; those were the last pieces of the puzzle that was Adrian Gold; those papers were the last thing she would see about him... She needed to store in her mind the last memories of that man. "Forgive me..." Belle whispered, softly kissing those papers as if they were the own lips of her beloved. She felt the tears flow down her face, but she did not stop the tears from falling.

But when she opened the drawer to store the documents, Belle stopped abruptly. The compartment that should be empty, contained a single delicate rose of the most intense red that she had ever seen before. Picking up the flower, Belle approached it to her nose to enjoy the smooth and distinctive aroma.

"Well, well, well, hello dearie". A deep voice came from the corner of the room behind her, and Belle felt all her courage escape her body. Holding the flower tightly against her chest, Belle turned to face the _Spinner_.

"Gold..." There was no need to call him Mr. Carruthers anymore, so Belle didn't bothered when she left his real name slip through her lips. Gold smiled at that, but she could see that in his eyes there was only hatred.

Gold was sitting in one of the armchairs near the fireplace; he had been there the whole time, hiding in the shadows.

He raised his gun, pointing directly at her. Oh, she would die.

"It's lovely to finally be able to meet you, _Rose_." He said. Gold hadn't left his house as Belle had thought. It was clear that he knew Isabelle would try to return to his home, but he thought she wanted to kill him.

Belle tried to rescue her courage again, but failed, and that seemed to amuse Gold.

"I wish I could say the same, _Spinner_." Belle said with her voice full of disdain.

"Oh no, dearie, please! Not _Spinner_" He sneered, with his Scottish accent marking each word. "Please, sit!" He pointed to the chair in front of him, but Belle did not move, remaining standing. That seemed to irritate Gold even more, and he unlocked the gun. "I said sit!"

Belle walked slowly, sitting in the chair in front of him. She realized that before killing her, he would sneer her. "Now, take off your shoes."

Feeling her body tremble, Belle looked at him pleadingly. So he intended to do with her the same Gaston had done; rape her in every way possible and then kill her. "We both know what is hidden in them." Belle did as he commanded, removing her shoes and handed them to him.

Gold broke the heel of her right shoe, were inside was hidden a little blue pill; the same pill that Regina had it delivered to her before Belle embarking for France and said she would use it if she was captured by enemy forces.

"Ohoho... This is a dangerous thing, Miss _Rose_" he said, tossing the pill on the fire. "Now, I'm curious. Tell me, what is your real name, dearie?"

Belle remained silent; if there was something she knew was that names had power. Gold sighed angrily. "I suggest you find all your courage back and start talking. This our conversation will take some time."

"Why?" Was the only word she could make. Why did he not killed her yet?

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... I am the only one who will ask questions here. Now, tell me: What's your name?"

Belle was trying to hide everything about who she was, but at that moment it would be impossible to keep her secrets. "Isabelle. Isabelle French" Her name was said in a barely audible whisper.

Gold seemed surprised. "_French_? You are the daughter of Colonel Maurice French? Ohoho, how he let his child be sent to war?".

"My father did not take any decision about what I do or do not do. Nobody decides my fate but me!" Belle said with anger; why everyone thought that she was not able to decide what she wanted to do or not do in relation to her life?

"Is that so, Miss French? So you really are a stupid girl to decide to come to war. And this..." He raised the gun again. "Proof that you should have stayed at home with your books. War is not a place for children."

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you kill me? You should have shot me in the moment I entered this room. What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting because before I want to know everything, dearie." Gold said. "Then you can rest assured that I will fill you with bullets." He spoke, and Belle saw in his features that the man spoke the truth. "Well, first, we both know that Regina is trying to kill me, and put you in her plans was really smart. But I cannot understand why you did not give to her my documents?"

"Because I didn't find anything in them that could be of interest to her." Belle lied.

"Ohoho, don't lie, little Belle. You've already lied enough so far. Those documents are all that Regina wants. So answer me again. And this time, the truth."

"Because..." Belle sighed. "It was said to me that I would find all the incriminating facts once and for all. But... There was nothing in them that Regina had told me. This mission... I was assigned to find out everything about a man who betrayed his country but... What if it was all a lie?"

Gold looked at her seriously. "Sometimes if you tell a lie various times it ends up becoming a true... But I don't trust you. I know you're involved in all the plans of Regina. You are her puppet. And you should have believed her when she said I was the best agent they have ever had. You should not have fooled me!"

"Fooled you? I never... "

"Shut up, you devil!" Gold shouted; anger marked his eyes, which were unrecognizable. "You cheated on me since the beginning, was not it? Ah, yes! Always was a trap!"

"What? There wasn't... "

"Shut the hell up! You're lucky to still be alive!"

"Then why don't you kill me?" Belle screamed too. "You just have to pull the trigger!"

"Oh, I will kill you, dearie. Just let me finish. By the end of the night you will be stretched in this floor, as cold as ice. Just let me know all the lies you told... "

"Lies?" Isabelle felt the anger through her veins, in every inch of her body. "You toyed with my feelings, Gold! Since the beginning I knew there was something wrong with all that Regina had told me. I tried to understand you and you... You lied to me. You said you'd protect me! I knew it was a false hope, but I really wanted to trust you. But you lied! The moment I most needed you, you were not there! While I was being fucked by that German, you was shooting in James!"

"Shooting in James?" Gold did not hold the gun anymore, but she could still see the hate in him. "Looks like you're not the only person who has lied."

"Lied? I saw when James came home with his shirt covered in blood and with the wound in his shoulder "

"But he said it was me who shot him?" Gold has made that simple question, but Isabelle realized she did not have an answer... Now she was thinking. James had told her nothing. When she was going to ask, Gaston had arrived and since then Belle had not seen James again. "I saved his life." Gold said. "If I wasn't there, Bougton would be dead by now."

"Still, you didn't protected me." Isabelle muttered, feeling the tears forming in her eyes again. At that moment, she thought she saw pain in his eyes, but soon was gone, and he pointed the gun at her one last time.

"As you so wisely said, nobody decides our fate." Gold unlocked the gun for the last time. "Just one more question." And in his brown eyes, it had a small dash of golden glow that Belle had seen in them one day. Those sweet eyes. "Why did you come back?" He asked in a whisper, as if that were the most important question.

Belle tried to avoid eye contact with him, but his eyes held her, watching her intently, and Belle could not lie to him.

"Because... I-I couldn't let Regina find those documents. If she had, you could be dead... "

"And why you didn't killed me?"

Belle smiled sadly with that question, as if there wasn't a more obvious answer. "How could I? How could I kill the man I fell in love with?" She whispered, closing her eyes, waiting for death to come to her. But there was no sound of gunshot.

Opening her eyes, she saw Gold looking at her sadly. "You don't mean that. Belle, I did so many things, so many things unforgivable. If you knew... You would never say that."

"Of course I did! I could never kill you. I knew it from the first time I saw you." Belle needed to be brave, at least that last time. "Gaston may have destroyed my soul, but my heart... My heart is safe with you..." She felt the tears fall, and Belle sighed in relief, closing her eyes again; if she had to die, at least now he knew the truth.

That's when she heard the gun he was holding to fall with a thud on the floor, and opening her eyes, she saw that Gold was crouched in front of her and gently rested his fingertips on her cheek. "Oh, sweetheart" Gold whispered, looking at her with no trace of hatred that had marked his features moments before. "You Belle... You may never want to love a monster like me... ".

Belle looked intently at him, as if she saw the soul of that man. "You're not a monster. You're just an ordinary man... And I really love you."

Gold seemed to hold his breath with that, and as softly as on the night at the Opera, he approached and kissed her with all his passion.

His lips were soft this time and none of them dodged the touch. They both wanted to prolong that moment as if their lives depended on it. That kiss meant much more than it seemed. It was a deal. An agreement that was being sealed. This time it was Gold who broke the kiss, looking deeply; his eyes a shade of the most beautiful brown she had ever seen. "Oh, my sweet Belle" His voice was hoarse and affectionate, marked by emotion. And how he pronounced her name... It was as if she were his most precious treasure, and that was enough for her finally cry.

Gold hugged her, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Forgive me, please…" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"Sshh..." He started kissing her hair, and then her forehead. "My dear, I am the only one here who has to apologize."

Belle hugged him even stronger. How that had happened? Minutes ago he was about to kill her, and now they were hugging and declaring their love to each other. There were so many problems that they would have face, but it did not matter. Belle was alive in his arms and there was nothing she wanted more than to be with him and love him. Probably the next morning, Regina would declare her as another traitor and she would be persecuted for the same reasons they pursued Gold. That was the last chance to be with him. It was the last chance to love him. Strange is this feeling of loving someone. It was a drug, an addiction.

Gold was so much hurt to the point of having to ask for forgiveness as well. He was just an ordinary man. And there was nothing to be forgiven.

Belle kissed him again, but this kiss was full of desire. She wanted to stay with him forever, but how could she if death was so close to them? How could they be happy if the war did not allow them to be? She wanted Gold more than anything. More than the air itself. How she could show it to him? Belle pressed her tongue against his lips, trying to feel all of him. Gold seemed to notice it, and pull her a few inches away.

"Belle..."

"I love you. I love you more than anything. Please protect me. Please... Stay with me,"she whispered, trying to kiss him again.

"There Belle... You don't want that. I am not worthy of you," he said painfully, allowing her to understand. "You deserve someone better, Belle, not me. I'll be content to just watch you and keep you safe." She was his light, and he was trying to do the right thing with her, not pushing her to give more than she wanted, but like everything he touched, he had hurt her.

"Having your love makes me happy," she told him, stroking his hair. "I fell in love with you the day I met you, and nothing of what people told me changed my mind. You're still the same man. I just know you better now."

"Belle..." he began, and she pressed her fingers over his lips to silence him.

"You're a good man," she said, giving him no chance to protest. "Yes, you did terrible things, but I guess I can understand why. I'll understand why. Please protect me. Please... Love me the same way I love you. "

"Belle" The way she uttered those words made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Gold kissed her voraciously, surrendering to that passion.

Belle felt when her body left the chair and he carried her with him to his bed, placing her gently over the covers. He didn't stopped touching her any time, applying kisses across her throat.

She had her fears, of course… What Gaston did to her was something who would keep in her mind and soul forever, but Gold wasn't Gaston… And, that moment, Belle saw that she didn't know what to expect of the man who was laid with her. This had to be her decision, her choice. She knew he wouldn't steal this from her. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

Her mouth quirked in a small smile. "I know you won't. I trust you, Adrian." That was the first time his name cross her lips, and she liked to way it sounds.

Softly their bodies collide naked, the feeling of skin against skin a wonderful combination. What they were about to do was the largest proclamation of the love they felt for each other.

With that she placed her hands in his, and he tightened his hold on them, the pair of them lying naked, hand in hand. "I love you, Adrian."

"And I love you too." He whispered in her ear. "Since the first night I saw you; I fell in love with your brightness, with your smile, with your eyes. You're my light, Belle"

Belle smiled at him, placing the lock of hair that was fallen over his face behind his ear, looking fondly at him. She had a feeling that she'd fallen in love with him that night too. It had just taken her awhile to realize it.

"Sounds like fate" She said. He growled, trapping her beneath him as he nipped at her earlobe.

Belle muffled a laugh. He stopped teasing her and instead reached up to undo her hair, sending her curls cascading to the pillows around her. Gold propped himself up on his elbows as he carded his fingers through them, combing them haloed her face. "My sweet Belle."

She saw the way he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He looked at her like nobody had ever did. Adrian had been made for her- her perfect mate- and she had been created solely for him. There was no one who could keep them apart. Belle knew he had did terrible things, but she would understand all of them. Nobody would keep them apart. Neither Regina nor the Germans, nor the war.

Lowering his head, he indulged in her mouth for long minutes, relearning the taste of her. Her memories could never quite capture his exact combination of herbs and strong spirits, and the only remedy would be to have his always at her side so she could constantly remind herself just how perfect he was.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he cautioned, trusting Belle to let him know if he did anything she found distasteful. "Tell me if I do something that doesn't please you" He wanted to make sure he wasn't Gaston, and Belle knew she trusted him.

He devoted himself to kissing her throat and collarbone, scraping his teeth carefully over the place where her neck met her shoulder, longing to leave his mark on her and warn off every other man who looked at her. The need for secrecy precluded that, and he settled for pressing a lingering kiss to the spot, promising himself that one day he'd brand her as his.

Gold kept his touches light and gentle, not wanting to frighten her. This was the first time they were really together, and he wanted to show her that she didn't have to fear anything. What Gaston did to her we would never be capable to even think to do.

"Oh, Adrian…" she sighed as she felt he grazed his hand over her breast, and she arched languidly into his touch, her eyes shining with warmth and contentment and not a trace of fear.

"My Belle," he rasped, filling both hands with her soft curves, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of his rough hands on her perfect body. He rubbed the undersides with his thumbs, and she hear her soft moan of pleasure, before he dared to touch her nipples. They shrank into tight buds at his first tentative caress, and her responsiveness made him groan. Common as he was, Belle welcomed his touch, craved it the same way that he craved her.

And when he lowered his head to press his lips against the sweet bud, and she stiffened with a gasp, her fingers plunging into his hair to hold him in place. "Belle…," he groan, before taking the bud into his mouth and sucking, laving it with his tongue until she was all but tearing his hair out. It felt _good_.

Belle was biting her lip, her face flushed, and he swallowed a groan, running his tongue over the abused flesh until she opened her mouth for him, shifting beneath him until he lay cradled between her thighs. "Adrian…" she moaned against his mouth, and she felt when his cock surged at the pleading note in her voice.

She could feel his heat, and she knew her body was already wet and ready for him. What they were about to do was something that went beyond mere carnal desire; they were finally together.

Belle's hands left his hair to stroke his back, using just her fingertips, and the delicate caress was nearly his undoing. Belle wanted to be with him, but she was still afraid. He tugged gently at her nipple with his teeth.

Nothing had ever made her blood boil like Gold's artless caresses. He was the first man who was truly being with her, like true lovers.

Belle pushed his head for another kiss; he let his own hands wander over the soft plane of her stomach and her hips before sliding beneath her to give her a squeeze of his own. Belle's teeth nipped at his bottom lip, and he couldn't help the instinctive jerk of his hips, his cock pressing against her stomach for just a moment before he forced himself to pull back.

With a moan of complaint, Belle tossed her head, arching beneath him, "Adrian, _please_…"

He was going to be the death of her, and she couldn't think of a better way to go. With him loving her in that way. "Soon, love," he promised, running his hand over her quivering thigh, slowly approaching the one place on her body he'd yet to touch.

Carding his fingers through her damp curls, Gold watched her face closely for any sign of distress, seeing only excitement, tempered by a hint of nervousness. "I won't hurt you," he vowed again, sealing his promise with a press of his lips to hers. Of course he would not hurt her.

"I know," she whispered back, "I'm not scared of you."

"Brave, brave Belle," he crooned, letting his fingers stray lower, just brushing over her folds for long moments before he dared delve deeper. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin in a way he was willing to bet she was unaware of. He held himself still, her delicious wetness coating his fingers, until she gave a small nod of encouragement.

She was so hot and slick against his fingers that he could barely keep control, thinking about how glorious she would feel against his cock. Belle felt like heaven. And Belle was feeling like in heaven. His fingers in her were a strange feeling. So different of what had been with Gaston torturing her.

He couldn't resist kissing her trembling mouth, quenching his thirst with her lips. Being with Gold like this was enough and perfect, and he teased the sweet little nub of flesh that made her quiver and claw at his shoulders like she was about to fly apart. With another soft kiss, he allowed one finger to slip into her, feeling her clench around him, almost unbearably tight.

"Adrian!" she gasped against his mouth, and he licked her lips soothingly.

"I'm here," he promised, thrusting gently with his finger and circling just a little, encouraging her muscles to relax and accept him. With a moan she did, and he eased another finger into her, swallowing down her soft cries.

Belle felt herself incredibly tight just around his fingers. He'd made her a promise, and he scissored his fingers carefully, doing his best to open her up for him, completely unprepared for Belle to lean up and nip at his bottom lip. "Adrian...," she moan, "Be with me."

The noise he made was an equal parts groan of pleasure and plea for mercy. He would give Belle anything she asked for, and she was sure she wouldn't regret it. He captured her lips as he withdrew his fingers from her body, taking himself in hand.

"I love you," he murmured as he lined himself up, watching her eyes carefully as he pushed his hips forward, easing the head of his cock into her. In first, there was no pain at all, and Belle felt a little relieved. Then he thrust a little deeper, her wet heat nearly driving him mad.

Slow. He was being slow and gentle, and she was twitching her hips and begging for more. "Please… Adrian, inside me" she whispered with wonder. She was safe with him, and there was nothing to fear.

"Aye, my love," he murmured, pulling back a little so he could give another gentle thrust. "I'll be with you".

Another thrust and then Belle fell a little pain, but he cradled her face in his hands. "Belle, I'm sorry," he rasped, covering her mouth with his as he pushed forward, and sheathing himself to the hilt, his hips flush against hers.

She felt glorious wrapped around him, her body almost painfully tight, but he was half-afraid to lift his head and see the condemnation in her eyes. He'd promised not to hurt her, yet there was no way he hadn't.

Gold forced himself to lift his mouth from hers, kissing the tears that sparkled in her cheek. Her body was tense beneath his, yet she reached up to caress the side of his face, her smile tremulous. "I love you, Adrian."

Relief flooded him. She wasn't angry. She didn't hate him. She trusted him. "I love you too."

She felt her relax with a sigh of pleasure, and he held himself still within her, the feel of her body wrapped around him tearing at his sanity as he stroked his hands over her, caressing and soothing as best he could, her muscles losing their tension and allowing him to slide just a bit deeper.

He had to move; staying still was no longer an option. Gold struggled to keep his thrusts gentle, just rocking his hips against her. Belle felt incredibly fragile beneath him despite her indomitable spirit, and she saw he was terrified of hurting her.

For a few minutes, he managed a slow rhythm, and his reward for enduring that exquisite torture was Belle's soft moans of pleasure, her eyes alight with surprise and happiness. He was pleasing her, and he was willing to do anything to keep her making those noises.

Belle wrapped her legs around his hips, arching up into him. "More," she whispered, her nails digging into the back of his neck. "More, please." And he nearly went mad with that.

She was begging him for more and he was buried inside her and nothing in her life had ever compared to this moment. The heat from the fire had nothing on the flames that were licking at him from the inside, his stomach clenching as he fought to keep from disgracing himself.

"Anything," he grunted, sliding his arm around her waist to change the angle, letting him push deeper yet. He picked up his pace, pulling almost all the way out of her before pushing back in with a long stroke, careful not to slam his hips forward. He wouldn't be rough with her. Even though this could be the last night they could be together, their first time had to be gentle.

Belle was making it very hard to hold onto his resolve, her soft little whimpers of pleasure driving him wild. Desperately, he seized her mouth with his own, drinking down those delicious noises as he struggled to hold on and maintain his rhythm.

She stroked the back of his neck, tugging at his hair in a way that sent shivers down his spine, and he thrust his tongue deep, mimicking the movements of his lower body as he slid his hand around in search of the special bud of nerves he'd found earlier.

She tensed at the first brush of his fingers, and she cried out his name, holding his shoulders tight. As it was, her cry nearly drove him over the edge, and he touched her again, more deliberately this time. She was perfection, and he was a not a monster… Just an ordinary man.

"I'm here," he whispered against her collarbone. "Relax, love. Let it happen. It's supposed to happen. I've got you. I will always protect you."

He circled the bud with his finger, gently flicking the top of it with every thrust, his back arching as he tried to push deeper yet.

Then Belle tensed, and he paused where he was- buried to the hilt within her- and just rocked his hips, pushing against her as his finger rubbed the little bud until she screamed his name, her body arching and trembling helplessly in his arms. It was all he could do not to follow her immediately over the edge, but he clung to his self-control and kept moving gently, trying to draw it out as much as he could as he heard her noises of pleasure.

He managed only a handful of thrusts more before he could no longer hold back, muffling his own cry against her neck as his body shook, and Belle held him fiercely close, whispering sweet words of praise in his ear.

Both remained silent, hugs, normalizing their breathing. Belle could still feel him inside her, and that moment has never been so right, so perfect. Keeping his arms around her, he rolled onto his side, slipping away from her, and Belle left a softly moan escape from her lips, but Gold was pulling her to his chest already, making sure Belle was close to him. "I love you so much, Adrian" she purred, and he took her mouth, his hands moving lazily over her. It wasn't a demanding kiss, it was a simple answer that he also, truly love her.

"Rest now, my Belle. I'm here. I'll always protect you. Rest now, my beloved"

Belle smiled up at him, and he dismissed the fear as he kissed her forehead. He pulled her closer, afraid that she was just a dream.

There was so many things they needed to talk, so many troubles they would have to face, but in that moment she was protect in his arms. It could be possible that in the next morning he would hate her, but now, in this precious moment, Belle was safe, and she relaxed, allowing sleep to take care of her body.

* * *

"_To steal a heart, it must be with great skill, has to be slowly, surreptitiously, not arrives with impetus, not reached the heart of anyone in a hurry._

_Must approach with mincing words, gently, catch hold of it bit by bit, carefully._

_One cannot fail anyone perceive that it will be stolen, in fact, we must shoplift him, sweetly._

_Conquer a true heart takes work,_

_requires patience, is like weaving a patchwork, impose an income in a dress, caring for a garden, caring for a child._

_It needs to be with dexterity, with ease, with charm, warmth and sincerity._

_To conquer a heart definitely_

_have to have guts and smarts, but not speak about this cleverness that everyone knows, I speak the sentiments of cleverness, that which exists guarded in the soul at all times._

_When you really want to win a heart, it is necessary that before, we have to achieved our own heart; he must have already been explored in detail,_

_we've been able to know every corner, every space filled understand and accept each vacant space._

… _And then, when that heart is finally won, when we have seized him,_

_will exist a part of someone who will follow us. One half of someone who will be guided by us_

_and our heart will beat on account of another heart._

_They suffer ups and downs yes, but surely there will be moments, thousands of moments of joy._

_Will beat irregularly often and know why?_

_Miss half of it is still not with us._

_Until one day, tired of being divided in half, that heart will call your other part and someone willingly, without us having to steal it or shoplift it will deliver that half is missing._

_... And that's how you steal a heart, easy right?_

_Well, we only need to steal a half,_

_the other will come into our hands and will be detected then a steal!_

_And that's why we find so many people in life who say that they could never love someone... Is simple..._

_Is because they have no more heart, they were stolen, torn from their chest, and only with a great love they will have a new heart, after all, hearts are to be divided, and certainly this great love will divide his with you."*_

* * *

***Luís Fernando Veríssimo**

**Please, share your thoughts! Review ;)**


	15. Secrets in Bed

**_I do not own Once Upon a Time._**

**_A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! But I did a lot of research and reading so this story could have quality. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE share your thoughts about it.! Thank youuuuuu 3_**

* * *

It was raining hard and the wind gusts were causing the water falling from the clouds strike it hard against the windows. The noise made Belle wake up; It was still dark and the rain did not seem to give evidence that would soon cease. Looking at the time on her watch, Belle saw that it was still 4am. James and Mary Margaret should still be asleep, like Laura; she wouldn't get up and do any noise that could wake them.

How strange was the room where she was. Didn't look anything like her room at James's house. This one was much more spacious and had a pleasant aroma of herbs and leather...

But, it was because this was not her room. What had happened? Belle was trying to remember...

She remembered having fled Gold's house with the files that she had been looking for a long time, but she didn't handed them to Regina. Why she didn't handed them to Regina?

Something was wrong...

There was something wrong with the information contained in those documents. They described two German attacks that occurred in Scapa Flow; the second of it had caused the death of several people. During the attack, the son of Gold was in the place where the bombs fell. Belle could not kill him, and so had decided to return to his house to return the documents. But something had happened...

Oh, she remembered. Belle remembered everything and still could not believe it. It was just a dream? Or maybe she really was dead. But at no time in her memories Gold had killed her...

What was in her memory had nothing related to death, but to life. Belle turned slowly on the bed to her left side and was faced with the evidence that was not a dream: Adrian Gold was lying beside her, sleeping soundly.

Belle remained silent, just watching him sleep; she never thought to see him so relaxed, so calm.

How it happen? He had been about to kill her, but still, he did not. Both had shared something wonderful and impossible. So impossible that she still could not believe it.

But what Gold would do to her when he wake up? Probably he would realize the big mistake he had made and would reject her.

Belle ran her fingertips gently over his bare chest, drawing invisible lines across the length of his skin.

What had she done? How could she get involved with this man? How could let things come to such proportions? No doubt, with what happened between them, Belle had sentenced her death herself, and Regina would never leave her alone.

"You shouldn't do this," Gold said. Belle quickly pulled her hand from his chest, startled to realize that he was awake, but contrary to what she expected Gold didn't look at her with hatred or reproach.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to wake you." Belle said. She did not know what his reaction would be and was surprised when his lips touched her forehead gently.

"Good morning," he murmured, smiling.

"Good morning," Belle smiled back and laughed softly when he pulled her close to him, and sought her lips with a intense kiss. Both remained this way until they were forced to separate so they could breathe. "I think this meant that I'm forgiven?" Belle asked, putting one of the strands of his hair behind his ear.

"Perhaps..." He said, kissing the tip of her nose.

The two were silent then, just looking at each other. Belle could feel all the tension she was feeling before he wakes up, completely dissipated from her body. There, lying in the arms of Adrian, Belle knew she would never have to fear him. His eyes were warm and soft; a brown so dark and intense that could penetrate her whole being and soul.

Belle was safe with him.

"Why?" she asked, breaking the silence. It was a silly question to do and had a dozens of responses, but Belle knew he understood her; why he had not killed her?

"Why? Well, you are a true enigma. The day I met you, I knew you were different" Gold sighed. "You were lovely, breathtaking..."

"But you even look at me" Belle frowned, remembering how Gold had been oblivious to all around him that first night.

Gold showed a sad smile "To me you were just any other French... I only really noticed you when we were told that there was a new British agent in the field. You fit perfectly in the descriptions of Rose; in the beginning there was no reason to worry. I thought you were working for the Resistance, probably as radio operator. I needed to be sure, and I ended up discovering that the British had sent someone to spy on me. It would be a waste to have to kill you, but first of all I needed proof. I needed to keep an eye on you" As he spoke, Gold began to curl the ends of Belle's hair on his fingers. "For just a moment I thought I was wrong, especially after our meeting at the Café de Flore... I was disappointed to see how much you seemed to agree with the ideals of Hitler. For a moment I thought you were just a simple woman... Until I saw you that night, helping a woman who had been abused by a German from the Gestapo. "

"I couldn't stand to see that woman be treated that way... And I also didn't expect to see you there." Belle said, looking away from him.

"It was really stupid of you to venture that way, but it was also very noble... I think it was at that moment that I knew you were Rose, and scared me to know that I should kill you..."

"But you did not kill me... Why?"

"I realized that I was not the only man who had been captivated by you" Belle cringed; she knew exactly to who Gold was referring. "Colonel Alfred Von Gaston had always been seen as a man who always gotten everything he wanted, especially when it came to women." Gold smiled wryly. "And once again you surprised everyone when you rejected him. Unfortunately, this ended up creating in him a determination that while he does not possess you he would never leave you alone... I couldn't let that man lays a finger on you, and yet..." Adrian closed his eyes, feeling a wave of guilt and hatred back to his body; to remember how the woman who was there with him now, had been shattered. Like a rose.

Gold was so hurt as she was. The fact that he promised her he would never leave Gaston hurt her and know that he had failed, broke him to pieces.

Throughout all this time, Belle wanted to make excuses for blame him, but the truth was that no one was to blame in this story. Maybe it was the one to blame: the war. Everything that had happened and what would happen were the consequences of this war that seemed would never end.

"I felt so safe that night when we danced together. It was wrong to trust you. It was against all the principles I've learned. You were the enemy, but... I decided to believe in you... And I still believe." Belle held his face in her hands, waiting for him to open his eyes, but Gold was reluctant to do it, ashamed of himself and afraid to find his own guilt reflected in her eyes."Adrian, look at me"

Gold took a deep breath to hear her pronounce his name and finally gave in, looking at her. "It wasn't your fault...".

"Of course it was. I promised that I would protect you. Keep you safe," he retorted, angrily with himself.

"No Adrian, it wasn't! You could never imagine that he would meet with me. Thank God you saved James... "

"But I couldn't save you!" He snorted; the truth was that he was a stingy man and he would rather have saved Belle than James.

"It wasn't your fault!" Belle repeated, starting to get annoyed. The question was not to know who was to blame or not, because regardless of this, what had been done could not be undone.

Gold did not answer, and was visible in his features that he did not agree with her.

"I thought he was at the Café de La Paix that night. It was stupid to go there. I needed to alert them about the Germans, but it was too late. But then, in the midst of that chaos, I saw Bougton and he was about to be killed. I didn't think twice about shooting in the German... And all finally made sense." Gold said.

"He shouldn't have gone there. It was my duty. It was I who should be there... "

"What?" Gold interrupted, sitting on the bed to face her.

"It was I who should have gone there, but James stopped me..." Belle said.

"Are you insane? You go there and warn the French?" For the first time Belle saw Gold angry with her. "You could have died going up there! I'll have to remember myself to thank Bougton for having stopped you" Gold scolded her, getting quiet again for a while.

"It was... It was on this night that you discovered all about me." Belle said.

"Oh no, darling. I knew who you were long before that day." He said, tracing his finger on her forehead, that was furrowed in an expression of doubt. "That night at the Opera, you were playing Chopin".

Belle was surprised by that statement. "What? You discovered me because of that song?" That was impossible. Anyone could have played that same song and no one would ever come to the conclusion that she was a spy.

"Your song" Gold corrected. "If you really were a sympathizer of the nazi cause, you would never played that song. And once again you were very brave to venture that way. The Germans hate Chopin. For them the only songs worth listening to are the works of Wagner." Gold sighed. "That was the last piece of the puzzle. I finally knew who you were and needed to kill you at that moment."

"But instead of me killing you... You kissed me." Belle muttered. Now it was she who had to join the latest pieces of the puzzle.

"Because I'm too proud and too cowardly. You was a light to me in the midst of the complete darkness. You are my guide. I was too selfish... I'm too selfish... I could not lose you. After so many years of living with just this war, you were the only thing that made sense in my life. I never wanted anyone like I want you... As I still want."

Belle smiled and kissed him, mindful of the pleasure that rose in waves, while their naked bodies brushed under the sheets. "Make love to me," she whispered close to his ear, and felt triumphant with the tremor that ran through them both. Thus, smothered with kisses, he didn't need move a muscle, while Belle, approaching the climax, started to move faster and faster, while Gold remained with his teeth clenched with the effort to expected her last shudder of satisfaction.

Then for a few minutes, they stayed lying on their backs. Gold put his arm around her, kissing her hair. The rain had stopped but it was still dark outside, and some timid rays of sun were trying to penetrate through the thick clouds.

How was it possible they have fallen in love like that? Of all the ways that Belle imagined she would find love, never thought it would happen during the war.

At that moment, another question came to her mind. "I saw... I saw your letters, Adrian" Belle said quietly, and saw the man's body stiffen. Gold closed his eyes, knowing what she would ask. "What happened to him? What happened to Baelfire?"

Gold was silent for a long time, and Belle thought he would not say anything to her, when he took a deep breath and started talking.

"For several years, I was married to a woman named Milah. We never really loved each other, but of our relationship, the best thing that happened to us was Bae. When my son was fourteen, I divorced my wife. She could get along well with the stupid sailor she loved that worked in Scapa Flow. Unfortunately, she took my Bae with her and I lived alone in Glasgow for three years. I could go visit him, but then I was asked to introduce myself in London, in 1940. At this time, began to be created the first secret British government entities. Then, that same year, when my Bae was completing seventeen, the attacks occurred in Scapa Flow. Milah and her husband died in the attack..."

Gold fell silent, remembering with regret the events. He never loved Milah, but even so she was the mother of his child and he respected her.

"What about your son?" Belle questioned.

"I thought he was dead too. But Bae was always very clever. After the first attack, made by the German submarine, he fled."

"He fled?" Belle wondered, smiling with that. "So he's alive?"

"I think so. But... But I'm not sure where he is." Gold said, sitting again to explain. "Mr. Hatter has been helping me for two years to try to find him, and I think we're finally close. We found that he is also working with the Resistance, but we are not sure where."

"So he can be here in France?"

Gold nodded. "But you know how the resistance works. People who are involved use false identities, paint the hair, letting grow beards... Become complete strangers. And above all, are prohibited from making any contact with any relative or friend. "

Belle reflected about it. "Is that why you went to the Café de la Paix. You were trying to alert the Resistance. Because your son might be there" Gold agreed. But there was one last piece of the puzzle that did not fit. "But why Regina wants to kill you?"

After all, there was no reason to Regina chased a man looking for his son.

"Belle, you cannot forget that I am a monster." Gold said, sighing. "To get information about my son, I had to sneak in the lion's den. Getting the trust of the Germans, I could have access to all reports of attacks of the Resistance, or know when they would carry out attacks and reprisals. But for that, I needed to betray my country. I spent some information to them in exchange for prestige." He said, showing disgust with himself to tell it. "I'm not proud of what I've done and also I do not blame Regina. She's just doing her job. But I need to find my son." Gold finished speaking, covering his face with his hands, ashamed of what he had done.

Belle was silent not knowing how to react. So Regina had not lied, but now, on the facts, Belle wasn't relieved to know everything and how she wanted everything to be really a lie.

"Now you know who I am and know that behind this mask" Adrian pointed to his own face, while tears flowed from his eyes. "Behind this mask there is a monster, a coward. And I don't deserve anything. Nothing beyond your hatred."

Belle never thought she'd see this man in such a state of suffering and bitterness. How could she face him after hearing all that? After learning that he had betrayed their country? But Belle was not afraid. She sat on the bed, facing him, not bothering to hide her bust with the sheets, and held back his face in her hands, and with a astonishing determination, said: "You're not a monster, much less a coward. You're just a man looking for his son. I don't say you were right to betray our country, but again, you are just a man. And you said you are not proud of your actions".

"But that doesn't make me a man forgiven by my country."

"No. It doesn't. But for me... For me you're forgiven. And I know you will find your son" Belle said, feeling incredibly lighter.

Gold did not hesitate to hug her, hiding his face in her hair, and finally, cry. "I love you" Belle heard his voice muffled and sobbing.

"And I love you too" she whispered, hugging him harder, letting that man, so feared, cry in her arms.

For the first time, both felt at peace. However, peace is not a period of time, but a way of life. Little did they know that this way of life would soon be destroyed.


	16. Separate Ways

**_I do not own Once Upon a Time._**

**_Hey guys, so, as an apology because I have taken to long to post the last chapter, I decided to post this here earlier. Hope you like it. Please share your thoughts about this one, because I really had great fun writing it. Thank you!_**

* * *

Belle was sitting in the kitchen holding a cup of hot tea and eating some croissants and watching Gold, who was sitting in the chair opposite her, with a newspaper of the same day, safe in his hands.

Belle glanced at Gold, who was accompanying the news in the paper with a strong interest. She often caught herself watching Adrian, amazed and impressed that he had come into her life and changed it irrevocably.

He saved her. Everything was different now, it seemed that she had awakened from a long and painful dream, and left to walk under the sun. Although reluctant to venture in the feelings she had, fearing that Gold could deceive and surrender her to the Germans, the stoic affection he showed eventually bring down all barriers. And now, after they had both been honest with each other, she let herself be surrounded by the love she felt for him, blooming like a flower suddenly drought that received water.

Sitting there, they could be regarded as a couple who had been together for years, as if nothing interfered in their love.

Gold realized that Belle was watching him and smiled. She knew that nothing would separate them, not even the War.

Was when Jefferson came almost running into the kitchen. Belle was scared. Jefferson was shaking from head to toe and the feature on his face was of pure desperation. Something was wrong.

"Sir, I apologize for entering this way." Said Jefferson rushed. "But I came to warn you that Miss Isabelle is in serious danger. The Gestapo suspected for some time that Bougton is a member of the Resistance. I knew, that Gaston was informed that one of his officers recognized Bougton when members of the network were arrested at the _Café de La Paix_, that night. They're going to his house when Gaston returned to Paris in two days. "Jefferson said. "If they find the Bougton, they will arrest her too. You need to get her out of here now. "

All color seemed to disappear from Belle's face. She looked at Jefferson trying to understand what was happening... The Gestapo was looking for Bougton? All her disguise had been destroyed and James and Mary Margaret were in danger...

Gold looked to Jefferson with a mixture of fear and tension in his features.

"No time to lose" Gold agreed, going up Belle and pulling her by the arm, led her along with Jefferson to the front door.

"Where... Where are you taking me?" Belle asked as she grabbed her coat and purse, and went with Gold to the black Citroen that was standing in front of the house.

"To a safe place. You cannot stay here." He said, while Jefferson drove way from that place.

"But... But James and Mary Margaret?" Belle said. "They are in more danger than I! We have to get them...".

"Don't worry, Miss French." Jefferson interrupted. "They are already in the place we're taking you, waiting for you."

Dozens of questions and fears paraded through Belle's mind, but she did not dare ask them. For the first time she was afraid of the unknown. Finally the car stopped in the _Rue de Cherce Midi_, and the three went to the apartment, which was much lower than Gold's house. And was on the fifth floor - with no elevator. However, Gold turned the studio into a lovely apartment with two bedrooms, and memorized all the walls. Had shower and bidet. The kitchen was in the corner secluded with glass wall; there were little stove with two burners and a refrigerator. There were a couple of deep, comfortable armchairs, a table for four people, and in a corner, a big divan surrounded by bookshelves.

When they entered, Belle was greeted with a hug from a tearful Mary Margaret. Laura, the housekeeper, was sitting in a corner, and looked suspiciously at everything around, and James was standing at the back of the room, talking to a man with light skin, dark hair and green eyes. Belle recognized him as the man who disguised himself as Gold in the night she entered the house.

"Belle, thank God!" Mary Margaret hugged her tightly. "My dear friend, I thought you were... You were... ".

"I'm fine Mary" Belle reassured. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Thanks to your friend, Jefferson. He warned James this morning and we came here as soon as possible."

"Our house is under suspicion... Though Gaston is not in Paris, the Gestapo can be there any moment," James said, going to post next to his wife.

A feeling of shame came over Belle at that time. "Oh James! It's all my fault. If I had not met Ruby, nothing would have happened."

"No Belle, it's not your fault. We all knew that our disguise wouldn't last longer." He replied.

"What will we do now?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We have all the necessary documents. We will go to the Montparnasse station and will take the first train in the morning." Laura spoke for the first time, demonstrating to have more clarity than ever appeared to have.

"And then, where will you go?" Gold asked, leaning on his cane.

Laura glanced at James so hard that he didn't speak. "Where are you going?" Gold asked again.

For others the tone of his voice seemed to sound inquisitive, but Belle acknowledged that it was despair.

"James, please." Belle said. "They brought us here and are offering us help and protection... And I trust Adrian with my own life. Please..." Belle sighed, looking pleadingly. "Where are we going?"

James sighed, looking at Gold. "We'll travel to the Mary Margaret's family château in Rodez."

"Very well... Mr. Booth, be here tomorrow at 4 o'clock in the morning to take them to the station." Gold said to the man who had been talking to James. Then handed a key to James. "I'll be back later... I'll lock the door of this apartment from the outside, but stick with this copy of the key if you need to leave in a hurry. Try not to make too much noise." Speaking this, Gold asked Belle to accompany him to the door, while August and Jefferson went downstairs.

"Don't worry, my dear" He hugged her, whispering in her ear. "I'll come back later and everything will be fine."

Belle dared not utter a word, not trusting her voice didn't sound without transpire the pain she was feeling. Belle nodded silently and Adrian kissed her cheek, down the stairs, leaving Belle alone in the doorway.

James explained how they would leave Paris, using false identities to get to Rodez.

Belle realized that Mary Margaret could not stop glancing at her, and finally, when both were finally alone in a room, she asked: "Belle, what's going on between you and Gold?"

Belle remained silent, fixing her things inside one of the bags that Laura brought along with her. She wouldn't explain anything that Adrian had told her to that woman. "I love him. That's all you need to know."

Mary Margaret bit her lip, holding the urge to ask another question to the young.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She said finally, and before that Belle could give an answer, she had left the room.

It was amazing how people thought Belle was not able to make her own decisions alone. Belle loved Gold. Nothing would change that.

Later, in that last night, Gold returned, as he said. Laura slept on the couch in the living room, and Mary Margaret and James occupied the room next to the kitchen. Belle and Gold were in another room, in which the role that adorned the walls were decorated with drawings of roses; like a garden. Belle was wrapped in the arms of the man, but none of them were asleep. That was the last night they were together.

Belle couldn't believe the irony of fate; after having passed through so many difficulties, when they finally were together, they would be separated.

"I don't like this plan" Belle muttered. The problem they will have to face was not leaving Paris, but getting to the final destination alive.

"I don't like it either, dear. I really don't," he replied with his lips pressed to her forehead. "But if that will keeping you safe... Then you must go."

"Oh Adrian... It's not fair..." Her voice cracked in the end, betraying her emotions. Belle was foolish to believe that they could be together, and just like as happened with her mother and father, she was losing him. When she think about it, tears came into her eyes and she looked away, trying to avoid his gaze, staring across the room and wrapping her arms around herself.

Gold realized the agony Belle was feeling, because he also was feeling that way. Holding her chin, Gold made Belle look at him. His eyes glittered strangely, and for some reason he was apprehensive. "I promise we'll be together." And after another moment of hesitation, he said, "Marry me, Isabelle".

"What?" She whispered; her lower lip trembling slightly.

Gold moved to the side, taking something from inside the drawer of the bidet that was beside the bed. Holding tightly in his hand, Adrian showed her a small black velvet box, repeating again: "Marry me, Belle" and opened.

And in that moment of her life, Belle encountered the perfection. Realized that the alliance she looking was the more beautiful than she had ever seen. It was huge, pure, a sapphire blue sky, whose beauty was surrounded by a circle of sparkling diamonds.

When she saw the box, Belle gasped in pure amazement, then marveled; then took a deep breath. And finally, when she finished looking at the ring, threw her arms around the Gold's neck, almost shouting.

"Yes. Yes, yes! I love you more than anything" She smiled, tears streaming down her face while Gold retired the alliance from the box and placed it around the finger of her right hand. "The most beautiful alliance in the world. And it is mine forever, like the fool of my Scottish fiancé, that I will always love. I'll keep this alliance for all my life; then one day, from a long, long time, it will be for our daughter.

That last night, when they made love, they both knew that every touch, every kiss, was a promise that they would meet again and be together forever.

When Belle awoke in the next morning, she realized that the bed was already empty by her side. She packed her clothes and grabbing her small suitcase, went to the kitchen where everyone was properly prepared and ready.

At the station, James and Laura bought train tickets, and boarding was already being made; James would accompany Mary Margaret, while Laura was Belle's companion in that travel.

Disguising, Belle looked sadly at Gold; wishing she could kiss him and hug him, but in every corner of the station, there was a group of German soldiers with rifles strapped to hands, and watching every person who passed the boarding platform; they couldn't risk attracting the attention of those men to them. Finally, she could only hold his hand.

"Miss French..." Laura hastened, when the last passengers were boarding, and gave the signal that the train was leaving soon.

"We'll meet again, my beloved Belle. I promise." Gold said almost in a whisper so that only she could hear him, and reluctant to have to drop his hand, Belle walked away from the man she loved, into the wagon.

Instead of the luxury class, the four boarded a third class wagon, suitable to inferior _status_. The wagon, crowded with people, was dirty and smelled of sweat. After a few minutes, the train departed.

Was just a glimpse, but through the grimy windows of the train, Gold saw her and she saw him too. He didn't dare to make any special sign. Then, as the train was pulling away slowly, he feared that it was carrying a part of him forever, that they would never trail the ways of love, and he realized that Belle waved in token of farewell, not only for him, but to Paris.


	17. Beauty in a Cage

**_I do not own Once Upon a Time_**

**_Hi guys, thank you for all the support you are giving to me! You have no idea how much this is important! Well, now we are almost in the end, and things are going to be a little more complicated! Hope you all enjoy and please, share your thoughts! We writers are very insecure people and any comments mean the world to us! :D_**

* * *

Each station, Belle felt her body tense. There were huge numbers of Germans throughout the length of the route to Montluçon and platforms were full of Nazi soldiers. The wagon was not warmed up and had no comfort, but Belle realized that both Laura as Mary Margaret had managed to sleep. Besides the fear of being caught, every time Belle closed her eyes, the horror of the night that Gaston had attacked her continued to assault her senses. Now Belle could see how much Gold had comforted her and send her nightmares away from her mind when they were together.

At the station there was before Montluçon, the ticket collector passed among the passengers, warning that the Germans were on board, checking the documents of the passengers on the train. Belle's heart pounded in her chest as she woke Laura and James woke Mary Margaret to alert them. All in the wagon were preparing for danger. The smell of fear was palpable. Belle wondered, while looking for that diverse group of human beings, how many other passengers were traveling illegally.

A German officer entered the wagon and ordered everyone to show their documents. All eyes were resting on him as each row of passengers was verified. Laura, Mary Margaret, James and Belle were in the last row, and the agony of waiting until he got where they were seemed endless.

"Fräulein, document!" Roared the German to Laura, who was sitting at the end of the row.

"Of course, monsieur," Laura replied, handing him the papers with a friendly smile. He examined the papers and then returned to face her.

"Where these documents were issued, Fräulein?"

"In the city hall of my hometown, Chalon."

He returned to examine the roles and shook his head.

"These documents are false, Fräulein. Not have the correct stamp. Get up! "

Laura stood up, trembling, and the German took his gun from his holster, pressing it against the woman's belly.

"Monsieur, I'm an innocent citizen, I don't intend to hurt anyone. Please... I...".

"Aus! Silence! Exit the train now!"

While Laura was escorted out of the wagon in sight of the gun, she didn't turned in the direction of Mary Margaret and Belle.

If she let out any sign that they were traveling together, they could also be arrested. A few seconds later, the train whistle sounded and the composition came to move.

All the people were staring at the place where Laura had been sitting. James grabbed the hand of Mary Margaret and squeezed it tightly, to warn her that she should not say anything, and shrugged, with a disinterested gaze. The woman was just another passenger traveling beside her. At Montlucon, the three down from the train to wait for the connection that would lead to Rodez. James led Mary and Belle to one of the banks of the platform.

"My God, James!" Mary Margaret said, desperate. "Where did they take Laura? What will happen to her? ".

"I don't know, Mary" James replied, trying to keep calm. "But there was nothing we could do. At least, I trust that Laura didn't say anything about us, and will not to who she worked in Paris. She loves you and your family."

"Oh, James, she has been with me since I was born!" Mary cried. "How can I ever live without her?"

"You have me" James said, touching her hand affectionately. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

Belle watched sadly as James consoled his wife. Belle knew that Laura would never return.

When the train to Rodez arrived, Belle embarked apprehensively. If Laura documents were easily identified as fakes, then she, James and Mary would also be carried. And it was only by chance that the documents of Laura were checked before and theirs were ignored.

The journey to Rodez took just over two hours. Belle looked at the various villages which now, in early December, appeared a gray gloomy. Belle was shivering and she expected to find heat when they got to the château.

Fortunately, the train trip had no complications and they landed in Rodez station amid heavy rain. When the train came to follow his path the small number of passengers dispersed. A few minutes later, James came into the station, pushing two bikes.

"The château is located five minutes away if we use bicycles."

James rode the bumpy road with Mary Margaret clinging to him. Belle followed and several minutes later, as raindrops dripped down her black hair, James left the main road. A few meters after entering the sideline, he stopped and let Belle reached them.

James helped Mary Margaret to get off the bike, and indicated that Belle would do the same. "We need to walk from that point as the trail is too hard for the bikes. We are entering the back of the château, on a route that will take us directly to the vineyards and the cellar. The good news is that we didn't cross with anyone since we left the station," he said while driving on bumpy and muddy track. "The rain was on our side."

"We're almost there?" Belle said.

"Almost. We'll get to the cellar in a few minutes." Mary said comforting her.

"Johanna is waiting for us," James said.

The sound of that name seemed to accelerate the footsteps of Mary Margaret. A large structure and well cared appeared within sight of Belle, and James opened the huge wooden doors of the place. Belle wanted to cry with joy when managed to get out of the rain.

The interior of the structure was a vast, dark space filled by the smell of fermenting grapes. Huge oak barrels were placed against the walls and a figure appeared in the door that stood between two of those artifacts.

"Mary? It is you?" Whispered the voice from the shadows.

"Johanna" Mary Margaret held out her arms, and a small woman and heavyset, with about forty, her face marked by wrinkles and tanned by working under the sun, approached her.

"My Mary! Thank God you're okay!" The woman hugged her tightly against her strong chest and Margaret Mary cried on her shoulder. Johanna stroked her hair soaked and whispered in her ear affectionately.

Belle and James watched the demonstration of affection in silence. Then Johanna looked at them.

"James, dear, thank you for bringing Mary home." She said, her voice choked with emotion. "Someone saw you coming?"

"Johanna, we couldn't see two centimeters ahead under all this rain." James laughed. "There could be no better time. And Johanna, this is Isabelle." Presenting Belle, James and Johanna looked at each other as if that name meant something important.

"Oh, of course. Well, my home fireplace is lit and you both need to change those wet clothes. Follow me," Johanna said to James and Belle as she guided Mary Margaret between huge vats to the other door. As she opened it, took them to a kitchen tidy, and blessed warmth against Belle took her to enter a small living room with wood burning some logs in the fireplace.

"I'll go and get dry clothes for you. Those who you brought the luggage will be so soaked as those who you are now using" Johanna said, indicating the leather case that left a puddle on the stone floor.

Later, Johanna emerged from the kitchen with a tray of coffee and placed it on the coffee table.

Belle took the coffee in silence, listening to Mary Margaret talk with Johanna. She asked the maid about the winery workers.

"Unfortunately, Mary, I'm the only one left. All others left to fight in the war or were sent to Germany to work in armament factories. They left me here because I produce alcohol that serves as fuel for their torpedoes. There is a factory that makes them a few hundred miles from here."

"But I thought there were few Germans here." Belle said. "I thought this place was safe."

"We all live in fear, as in Paris" Johanna said, and looking at Mary, continued. "Unfortunately a lot has changed since the last time you were here. There was an execution in public a few weeks ago. The Germans shot four civilians. These are difficult times and we all need to be very careful."

"But the château?" Belle said.

"The château is closed two years ago."

"But we're going there!" Belle stood up, looking at Mary Margaret and James. "You said you were going to the château... You said to Adrian..." She mumbled, feeling the fear take her. How he was going to find her if he did not know where she really was?

Mary held Belle's hand.

"Isabelle, we will not live in the château. It's too dangerous for you."

"Dangerous for me? How so? The Gestapo is looking for you and James... I know it's dangerous for you both... But nobody knows who I am." Belle said. She could not understand why they were worried with her, and not with themselves.

Mary Margaret looked pleadingly at her husband, not knowing what to say to the young. James held Belle's hand, looking at her fearfully.

"Isabelle, my dear friend, you need to understand that you cannot be seen here. Gold did not explain to you?"

Belle looked stunned to James and to Mary Margaret. "Explain? Explain what?"

James sighed and confirmed his suspicions, asking for Belle to sit. He didn't want to be in charge of talking to her the truth.

"I thought he told you... Two days ago, when Jefferson came to our house, he told us that the Gestapo was not looking for us, but you. We ran away to protect you."

"looking for me?" Belle knew there was something more behind what they was telling.

"We brought you to the château not to dwell on it openly. You would be captured by the Germans as they take knowledge of your presence "James explained, again.

"It's because of Gaston, is not it?" She realized bitterly that for that German, it was not enough to have destroyed her soul, but he needed to destroy her completely; her dreams, her desires, her hopes... "It's not just me that he wants, isn't it?" Belle did not needed an answer to that question. She knew that Gaston would discount his anger in the only man she really loved, and it was then that she realized what that meant. "He... He will not come back... Adrian, will not come back?"

James looked away from the woman; could not bear to see the pain that this finding brought to Belle.

"He wouldn't let me bring you here if you he didn't know you'd be safe. There is a safe hiding place that you can use until the war ends. And you will not have to stay there for a long time, I assure you."

"Where is this hiding place?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"We will show you later, after we eat." Said Mary Margaret. But all the appetite that Belle had, disappeared. She would never see Adrian Gold again... She turned the ring he had given her, and almost collapsed into tears right there to remember the promises they had made to each other.

"Mary Margaret, don't leave me here!" Belle whispered. "I will not survive alone. Please, you have to stay with me." Begged, looking for Mary's hand.

Belle had to believe that one day she would see Gold, but there, at that moment, she was fragile and that hope seemed impossible. Needed to find someone who could give her comfort and courage.

"Of course I will not abandon you, Belle" Mary said, although she find a strange request.

"Thank you." Belle said, feeling a little relieved, and Mary Margaret realized that instinctively the English put a protective hand over her stomach to say that. Belle looked back at James. "The hiding place is here? In this house?"

"No, that would be impossible. The Germans come here often whenever they want to fill their bellies with wine and their torpedoes with alcohol that the winery produces." Johanna said with a long sigh. "As Mary said, let's take you there after we eat."

When she was sure that Belle slept, Mary Margaret went to the kitchen of the house and helped Johanna washing pans and dishes. Johanna's face had a serious expression as she kept the dishes in the cupboard.

"The place where Belle will have to hide will not be of her liking, though I tried to leave it as comfortable as possible. It will be a great torment for her... For any human who can see, I think it really is a fate worse than death. Let's hope it will not be long until the war ends and Belle can be free."

"May we all be free" James said, entering the kitchen.

"She should be taken there as soon as possible. I didn't mention it in front of her, but the Gestapo was here yesterday, doing a search across the cellar and the château. Yet they will never find the place where she will be hidden. " Johanna said. "Poor girl... But what she did to be persecuted in this way? ".

"Fell in love with the wrong man" James sighed. "Gaston is looking for Isabelle because she was brave enough to reject him. He just cannot understand what made her fall in love with Gold."

"Gold? But he is as bad as the German. Gold betrayed his country".

"I agree, but sometimes the badge that you are forced to use does not necessarily indicate the type of person you are. Or to who you really are loyal." James shrugged. "So this is the situation.".

"So it's even more important that Belle keep hidden. And yet, I cannot say what will be the consequences for her when the war finally comes to an end." Johanna said, her voice serious.

Mary Margaret shook her head once more.

"War turns us into fools, in several ways. And now, ruined the life of a beautiful young woman. But... Not for us to make a decision about her future. Let's hope Gold survives the hunt that the Germans are waging against him. For now, we'll have to do what we can to protect her. ".

Later that night, James and Mary Margaret led Belle back to the cellar where huge vats of wine, built with oak Russians wood rested, six feet high, to protect and stimulate the fermentation of liquid inside .

James stopped in front of a barrel near the back of the cellar. Then stood on a ladder in front of the huge faucet, removed it and entered the barrel. While Belle and Mary Margaret waited, they heard the sound of boards moving within the structure. Finally, James's head appeared through the hole.

"You will have no trouble getting here," James said.

Mary climbed the stairs and disappeared into the blackened barrel.

"Now it's your turn, Isabelle" James's voice echoed through the interior of the structure. Belle went upstairs and repeated the same process. When she looked inside the barrel, saw three of the boards were removed at its base. Mary Margaret and James, who was holding a lamp, were in the darkness under the barrel. She slipped through the hole and was soon beside them.

"Follow me," James said, grabbing Mary with one hand and holding the lamp in the other.

Belle bent while trying to sneak through the narrow passage; the place had a intense darkness. The tunnel seemed to stretch endlessly. Although not claustrophobic, even Belle was shaken when James reached a low door and unlocked. The three entered a small room, which, as Belle realized, had a small window and was surrounded by railings installed in the brick wall. When Belle's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that there was a bed, a chair and a dresser. There was even a mattress placed on the floor of rough stones.

"Where are we, James?" Belle asked, feeling suffocated there.

"We're in the basement of the château." James said. "The side door lead to the cellar. You'll be safe here, Isabelle."

"You mean I'll have to stay down here? In this place cold and wet? And raisins all days and nights locked up in here?" Panic began to take care of Belle. "You cannot leave me down here, James, please."

"Belle, honey" Mary Margaret held Belle's hand. "Since no one can see into the château through the doors of the house, of course you can climb the stairs, since all windows and shutters are closed. And maybe take a walk in the walled garden, where no one can see you. But, for your own safety, and certainly during the next few days, this is where you have to stay."

No. She could not stay there, in that awful place, stuck with only her thoughts, Belle would go crazy if she had to stay there.

"Please don't leave me here." Begged Belle, but that was a battle a long ago lost.

"The person who designed this room was smart." James said, ignoring the pleas of Belle and continued. "There are two outputs" He went to the wall across the room and turned the key in the lock of a small door. Opening it, Belle saw that there was a huge cellar. James took her until the end of the room and indicated a ladder. "These are going to take you to the back of the château. Since we never open the windows of the house, you can use the kitchen to get water and prepare food for you. Never, under any circumstances, light the fire or fireplace. We are in a valley and who are in the village will see the smoke."

Belle nodded, feeling a little more reassured because there was another way, more palpable, to leave the dungeon.

"I'll leave you with Mary Margaret so she can accommodate you. Tomorrow, you can go inside the château, where you can take a shower and get some clothes. Again I emphasize that you should never light up the château during the night . People could see it from miles away and it would alert people about your presence." He reiterated.

When James left, Belle sank in bed. Mary Margaret sat beside her and held her hand.

"Belle, my dear, have courage. You just need to stay here during the night... I think it's a small price to pay for your safety."

Belle bit her tongue to retort the woman. The price that Belle was paying was much taller than Mary Margaret believed.

The price for her safety would be the death of her beloved Adrian, who was unprotected in the world above her prison, with Germans pursuing his every step.

Belle began to wonder bitterly what had happened in her life that was sent to France as an SOE agent, and now had to hide in the darkness of her cage, begging the heavens to the demons of her dreams does not come to torment her.


	18. New Hope

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**Hello! So I decided to rewrite this chapter. Giving it a read, I thought it had been too dark, and it is not my intention to leave this as macabre story. I hope you forgive me for this, and enjoy this chapter now most. Please share your thoughts! :)**_

Rodez, France, 1944.

"Someone is coming!" James shouted. "Where is Belle?"

"At the basement, sleeping" Mary Margaret said, immediately putting herselves in a state of alert.

"Go and tell her that she mustn't scream."

Motionless, James peered through the peephole of the door of the wine-vault.

"Wait... Is August!" He said, turning to Mary with a sigh of relief, and opened the door to greet him. Mary watched August while he leaned his bike against the outer wall and entered the place. After a month without seeing anyone but James and Belle - Johanna had left the château at the beginning of the it to go live with her son in another home in the area -, Mary was extremely happy to come across his smiling face.

The two men embraced, and James led August the passage to their home.

"Sit down, my mate, and share the news. Long time we haven't received any. Mary, can you prepare some coffee?"

Mary nodded reluctantly, wanting to hear every bit of information that August had to offer. Her current role, to serve as governess and consoling an Isabelle that during the last month, refused to get out of bed in the basement, to breathe clean air in the walled garden of the château, not eating right and did not responding to requests of Mary Margaret to not surrender the points, was becoming increasingly difficult.

Hastily putting three cups on a tray and pouring coffee in them, Mary led it to the living room.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. And happy New Year to you!" August said, as he pulled one of the cups from the tray and drank the contents with gusto.

"We pray that 1944 be the year of the liberation of our country," James said with conviction.

"Yes," said August, nodding as he pulled a small rectangular box from his purse. "This is for Mademoiselle Isabelle, but I'm sure she will not mind if you open it, ma'am. There is good news in it.".

Mary took the box and opened it. She looked at the lone red rose lying inside the package and smiled.

"A red rose" commented, looking at James with bright eyes. "The red rose that Belle had mentioned to me. This means that he is safe?".

"Yes, ma'am. Gold's safe" August confirmed. "And he is very close to finding his son, although in a somewhat delicate and dangerous circumstances. I'm sure that Mademoiselle Isabelle will be more happy to hear that he is alive and well. However, I don't think he'll come back even if he wanted. He is far away from here just to protect her.".

"Know anything about Laura?".

"There is no news about her, I'm sorry" August said, shaking his head sadly. "Like many others, she simply disappeared. And how is Belle?".

James and Mary Margaret looked at each other.

"She's not bad," James said wearily. "She's sad because of Gold and she miss the freedom. But what can we do until the war ends?".

"Tell her not lose hope. It'll be over soon and we can all come out of this darkness. The date of the Allied invasion is coming and we are doing what we can to help them." August said, smiling at Mary. Faith and hope in the eyes of the man helped to restore her own forces. "Well, I must go now.".

James and Mary Margaret watched as August pedaled his bike away, feeling grateful for the change in the solitary life that they were living. Belle could feel a prisoner in the basement of the château, but on the surface, her jailers also felt pressured by the responsibility to protect her.

"How is she today?" James asked as Mary took the coffee cups to the kitchen.

"As always. It is as if given up to live.".

"Perhaps the news that Gold is safe and healthy can help cheer her up." James said, shrugging.

"I'll go down and tell her." Said Mary.

James nodded silently when Mary Margaret returned to the kitchen. She took a jar sealed with milk in the pantry, put it in bags that she used to bring supplies to the basement and put it on her shoulders.

"Try to encourage her to get out of the basement for a little fresh air" James added.

"I'll try".

Mary ducked into the huge oak barrel, removed the false bottom, lit the oil lamp and started the journey through the tunnel. A journey through the labyrinth that was part of her daily routine. When he reached the door, she opened it and saw by the dim light gray that came from the small window that Belle was still asleep. It was almost lunchtime.

"Belle, wake up" Mary said, shaking her gently. "I have good news."

Belle rolled on the bed and stretched. Under the white sweater, it was possible to notice that her belly was bigger - during the first few days when they arrived at the house, Belle had been quite tired. At first Mary thought it had been because of the journey they made, but soon the young woman had adopted strange behavior. Almost all the time, complained that she felt her body ache and muscles complained because of fatigue, and even if she sleep for hours, when she woke up she felt even more exhausted; Mary Margaret began to realize that those symptoms were not being caused because of her stay there, and when at end of the month, Isabelle began to feel sick because of the food that was served to her or simply because of some smell, she had no doubts: Belle was pregnant.

"What happened?"

"A messenger has just brought great news. Gold's safe!"

Hearing that, Belle sat on the mattress.

"He's coming here? He'll come to get me out of this place?"

"Maybe he doesn't take much long" Mary Margaret lied. "But it's great to know he's okay, right? He sent this to you" Mary gave to Belle the rectangular box, and when she opened it, she gasped, visibly moved by the little rose. "Remember? You told me when you found a rose like this one in his room.".

"Yes," Belle said, lifting her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "They were wonderful days."

"And they will come back, Belle. I promise.".

"And then he will come here to get me out of this hell," she said, she said, with her face turned to a point in the darkness. "My Adrian..." Belle said suddenly, grabbing the hand of Mary Margaret tightly. "You cannot imagine the longing I feel of him".

"I suppose so. I also had to be separated from a person I love very much. A person I love as much as you love Adrian."

"Yes, your husband." Suddenly, all the energy of Belle left her and she lay back down on the bed. "But I cannot believe this war will end sometime. And I think I'll die here in this miserable place.".

Those were the words that Mary listened, day after day, in recent weeks. From her own experience, she knew that there was not much to say or do to take Belle from that torpor.

"Spring is coming Belle, is the arrival of a new era. You have to believe it.".

"I want to believe. I really want to, but down here alone at night, I find very difficult to believe in something good.".

"I understand it must be very difficult for you, but don't lose hope.".

The two women were sitting quietly in the shadows. Mary Margaret pondered why Belle had not mentioned the fact that she was pregnant. Surely she should know, with the changes that her body was passing. Several times Mary had wanted to talk to her about it. By her accounts, that woman would give birth to a baby in less than six months. And at that moment, Mary was sure that that was the only thing that could take Belle off of despond in which she found herself. She would have to broach the subject.

"Belle, you know, shortly, you will give birth to a baby?"

The words echoed through the air moist and fetid for so long that Mary wondered if Belle had gone back to sleep.

Finally, Belle said:

"Yes."

"And is the baby from Gold?"

"... Yes." Belle said, and for a brief moment Mary Margaret could see that there were certain affection when she said that. But Mary knew the consequences of that, by more that Belle knew that Gold was sorry for his actions, her words would not save him from a conviction, much less a baby.

"And you know that pregnant women need to do everything for their children to be well nourished? Not just with food, but with fresh air and good mood?".

The silence continued for some time.

"How long have you know?"

"From the first day we got here," Mary answered.

"I knew you would realize" Belle said, sighing and moving to find a more comfortable position in bed. "Forgive me, Mary Margaret. I know how much you care for me and how much you effort do to take care of me, and I am very grateful. Regarding the baby, I was too embarrassed to tell you. I understand what it means, I know what I did," Belle said, clasping her hands in despair. "Perhaps it is better that I die. What my father would think about it? My God, what will he say?".

"He will understand that you are human and you did what you did out of love" Mary lied. "And now, the fruit of this love is a new life that will come into the world. Belle, you cannot give up everything. You must fight like you never fought before, for the sake of this child.".

"But my father will never forgive me, never. And you, Mary Margaret, how could I tell you that I had slept with Adrian and that would bring disgrace to your family? It's my fault you were forced to abandon your lives to protect me. You must hate me!" Belle said, shaking her head in despair. "And here you are, taking care of me, just because you're a gentle woman and has no alternative. But Mary, you don't understand what is it to being a burden to everyone around you. Since childhood, when I lost my mother, I was never left alone. Being treated like a child frail and failing, without having the lap of a mother to cry. And my father never stopped seeing me as a helpless little girl. I wish I could run, but couldn't do that to him. If I flee I would be ruining him. But somehow I did that when I decided to come to war." Belle whined, running her fingers through her hair. "Forgive me for my laziness.".

"I understand," Mary said, putting a hand on Belle's shoulder. "It must be really awful for you."

"My life has always been so, till I met a man who sees me differently, not like my family does, like an incapable child. No, Adrian treat me as a woman. He listens to what I have to say without paternalism, love who I am inside. But, unfortunately, he is part of my mission, I should kill him. And because of that, I cannot, I must not love him, because I would be betraying my family, my country and causing them other problems. Now he's gone and I bring his son inside me. It's one more burden I bring o the shoulders of the people who are around me. Mary Margaret, you still wonder why I'm lying here, waiting and willing to die? I know how everyone's lives would be easier without me.".

Mary Margaret was shocked by the force of Belle's explosion. Those words made her realize, first, that Belle really understand the world in which she lived and had a deep sense of guilt for having done Mary and James come to the château.

"If not for my sake, Laura would not be arrested for being on that train" Belle continued. "Probably, she's dead now, or was sent to one of those horrible camps where she will die soon.".

Mary sought the right words.

"Belle, your presence in the life of our family is so valuable that we don't think about the care we provide to you. Like your father. We are people who love you."

"And as I reciprocate this love? Bringing disgrace to the family." Belle shook her head, tears running down her face. "No matter what you say, my father will never forgive me for that. How can I tell him?".

"We'll think about it later, Belle" Mary said. "For now, the most important is to take care of your health and the health of the baby as well. You must do what you can to help your baby come into the world. Belle, you want this child?"

There was a long silence before Belle answered.

"Sometimes I think it would be better if we both just lie down and we die down here. But then I think about all the people that I loved gone and that the life inside me is all I have. And it is a part of him, a part of Adrian... Oh, Mary Margaret, I'm so confused! Don't you hate me for what I did?".

"No, Belle" Mary sighed. "I don't hate you in any way. You need to realize that you're not the only woman who met in this situation, and will not be the last. I agree that the circumstances are very complicated, but remember that this innocent little life that grows within you, don't have any concept about what happened. And, whatever the legacy that the child receives, or whatever it future, you need to give your child a chance to live, is not it? There have been many deaths, much destruction. A new life is a new hope, whatever the circumstances of conception. A baby is a gift from God, Belle." When finished, Mary wondered if her Catholic creation was responsible for bringing those emotional words to her realized that she believed in each one. "I think, for now, all we can do is to appreciate what is growing inside you," she said quietly.

"Yes, you're right" Belle said. "You are very clever and gentle, Mary Margaret, and there are no words to thank you for what you are doing for me. Someday, I hope to find a way to give back.".

"Well, maybe you can do it if not stay holed up in this place, wanting only to die," Mary suggested. "Please, Belle. Let me help you and your baby as well."

Belle sighed.

"Yes, it's true. I am being selfish about myself, when so many others are suffering more. I'll try to have hope from now on. And maybe when Adrian comes, we can draw a plan.".

Mary Margaret stared at Belle in disbelief that she still thought that was possible.

"You really think he will come?".

"I know he will come" Belle said with certainty that love gave her. "He said he'd find me and my heart knows that he will not disappoint me.".

"So, Belle, you should also not disappoint him.".

In the following days, Belle reacted. Began to eat properly and climbed the stairs to go to the château or to breathe fresh air in the walled garden where she walked with Mary Margaret to exercise. One morning, she inspired air.

"Spring is coming. I can smell it. Life will be much more enjoyable.".

March has arrived and with it, the flowers and foliage back to cover the walled garden. The château received no visits and James refused to let Mary Margaret go to the village on her bike to buy groceries, and insisted to took care of all purchases himself. They lived in a constant alert against the possibility of a visit from the Gestapo soldiers who operated nearby, but all the attention they have received in recent weeks was a recruit German who came to demand a hundred bottles of wine and two barrels of alcohol to the factory torpedo.

"Our life is a lonely and safe life" James said one night. "You cannot trust anyone, and while Belle is under my protection, cannot get complacent. Thus, we must endure loneliness and monotony, and enjoy each other's company until everything is finished." James said, raising an eyebrow and smiling at his woman.

Mary Margaret felt that there was a perpetual darkness in both Belle's chambers underground and in the rooms of the château, with its windows were closed permanently. Occasionally she took Belle to the floor of the house and sat with her in the magnificent library that Mary's parents had created. Belle took a book from the shelf and read to Mary Margaret in the lamplight.

When spring arrived, the body of Belle grew. With advancing pregnancy, her face was pink after spending every afternoon sitting under the protective branches of the walnut tree, which was within the walled garden. Whenever Belle was there to breathe clean air, James watched the surrounding area for the case of unwanted visitors. Mary noticed that her husband had adopted a stance protective of Belle, like a brother.

One night, when Mary put Belle to sleep in the basement, James took an amphora of wine and poured a glass for himself and one for his wife.

"You know when the baby will be born?" he asked.

"By my calculations, in June."

"And what do we do when this happens? Does a baby can spend the first few weeks of its life in a cold and dark basement? Also, what do we do if the baby cried and someone listen? And how Belle will take care of the baby?".

"Under normal circumstances, she would have a nanny to help her. But the circumstances in which we're are not normal" Mary said.

"We really aren't.".

"Well, looks like I'll be the babysitter. I know I can help Belle, although I has not a clue about how to care off a baby.".

"I was wondering, dear, the best thing to do would be to take the child directly to an orphanage. So no one except you, I and Belle would know of its existence. What future could have this baby?" James said, shaking his head disconsolately. "When Colonel French uncover the truth, I don't even dare to think what he will do.".

"Certainly, this is an idea to consider" Mary Margaret agreed, though she hesitated. "But it's not something that we should propose now to Belle. She is doing well.".

"Surely" James nodded. "Still, I know of an orphanage run by a convent in Draguignan, which takes care of such cases.".

"Maybe.".

Mary Margaret didn't think it would be appropriate to mention the connection that Belle had recently established with the child inside her or the way she saw it as a part of Gold and a symbol of their love. It was an attitude that Mary herself had encouraged Belle to try to take her torpor. James was a man. He couldn't understand.

"We'll see," was all she could say.

* * *

Paris

Walking through the streets, one black Citroën stopped at the entrance to a bridge on the Seine. A soldier, who was on the bridge, hit the car window with the barrel of a Luger. The driver lowered its window and spoke to the soldier in German, showing a sheaf of papers. The soldier looked into the backseat, lingering on a woman with black hair and fair skin, who was wearing an elegant evening gown, made of red satin.

"Guten Abend" the woman said with what seemed a perfect German accent.

"Guten Abend" muttered the soldier, examining the papers and then gesturing to cross the bridge.

Going up a wide stone staircase of a banquet hall municipal whose classical façade sported a number of columns, and where men in suits evening went arm in arm with beautiful women. German soldiers were guarding the door. The raven-haired woman passed by the soldiers smoothly, reaching the heated interior, noisy and luxurious banquet hall.

It took a few moments for her to get used to noise and extraneous light, but when she did, she realized that the dining room was long and narrow, with a high ceiling. The walls were mirrors that reflected the crowd, capturing the nape of a woman here, the glow of a watch chain there... Red banners emblazoned with black swastikas were hung on the walls at regular intervals. The tables sported white linen, sets of china and in the center, bouquets of flowers - roses. Crystal chandeliers cast a flickering light on the dark tile floor, which was reflected in satin shoes. Champagne, jewelry and beautiful people gathered to light candles. Hands rose toasting with wine glasses - Zum Wohl! Zum Wohl!

At the moment she entered the great hall, a tall man with dark brown hair, dressed in a uniform of the Gestapo came to greet her.

"Regina" He took her hand, kissing. "It's a pleasure to see you again.".

"Same, Colonel Von Gaston." Regina's lips, painted red, opened in a wicked smile. "I am grateful that you agreed to talk to me.".

"It's always an honor to receive you. But please follow me to my office," he said, offering his arm for her to hold. "We can talk there where we will not be interrupted."

The German led Regina to a port that was located on the second floor of the building; was a huge office with a desk in the center. Gaston offered the chair in front, and sat in his customary place behind the desk.

"My dear Regina, I thought I wouldn't see you again. How did you get in France?" Gaston said, lighting a cigarette and offering another for woman, which she accepted.

"Well, you know I always get what I want. Coming here was simple." Regina replied. Was in no hurry to discuss the reason that brought her here.

"Well, I think what you have to say to me is something relevant" The German said, assuming a rigid posture. "Normally the information you have in the past were of great value."

"Yes" Regina swallowed, savoring the moment. "But I think what I came here to discuss today is not important to the Führer. Say it's more for personal benefit. Your benefit."

Gaston didn't answer, staring at the woman in front of him, puzzled. "Proceed". He had always been greedy and proud, and she certainly caught his attention.

"I presume that you should know a young woman named... Isabelle. Am I correct?"

The man stopped smiling at that moment, taking a completely different approach; gross and evil. "Isabelle Chesneau?"

"Actually, it's French." Regina blew cigarette smoke that swallowed, knocking the cigarette butt in the ashtray, letting the ashes fall there. "Got some success with your hunt?".

"How do you... No matter. The nut is gone. Like family Bougton. Been missing for months." German grunted.

"And I'm sure you know who helped them escape."

"The one all know as Anton Carruthers... Adrian Gold ".

Regina smiled at how much he hated Gold. "Well, I have a... Gift for you. Let's say I know the exact location of your Isabelle... What would you do if you found her?".

"You know where she is?" Gaston looked at Regina, somewhat fearful but with much greed.

"Yes."

"And why are you telling me this?" The German smiled, knowing that the woman was up to something. "Everything has its price."

"Indeed. Let's say that, like you, I also hate Adrian Gold. I also saw all that I value most be taken out of my hands."

"What was that?"

"Power, of course." She said, as if nothing was more obvious. "Tell me, what would you do if you found Gold?"

Gaston kept his gaze locked with hers; Less than a month, the bastard had invaded one of the great mansions they left some prisoners and freed his son; Gaston knew exactly what he would do if he found that damn Scottish again. "I'd kill him."

Regina shook her head. "Don't be so stupid."

"How dare you..." Gaston raised, not liking the attitude of that woman. He was German; superior. Not admitted to speak to him that way.

"Calm yourself, my dear colleague. You need to think. Where is the fun killing Gold? With just one shot you finish him, but then what? You want to make him suffer, and what better way to do this than reaching the weakest point of your opponent? I'm sure you know which is the weakest point of him, is not it? ".

It was clear he knew. "Isabelle".

Regina smiled devilishly at the German. "Well?"

"What do you want in return is to see him in pieces...".

"Just like you. What do you say?" She stood up, depositing the cigarette on the table.

"Deal".


	19. I will see you again

_**Hello guys! Almost in the end! Thank you for your support and reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it! Please, share your thoughts!**_

_**Notes: The Last chapter (18) was rewritten!**_

* * *

At the beginning of May, August arrived at the winery pedaling his bike. Sat down with James and Mary Margaret in the small garden and drank the new crop of rosé straight from cask. Exhausted and slimmer than before, he told them how the Maquis, quartered in the forested slopes of La Garde-Freinet, were preparing for the invasion in the south.

"The Germans are being deceived. They think that the invasion will start in the ports of Marseille and Toulon, but allies are planning to land on the beaches, close to Cavalaire and Rematuelle. And we, the Resistance, we are doing what we can to confuse them and hinder their lives," he said, smiling. "We are cutting telephone cables, blowing up bridges and railway capturing their trains with weapons. There are thousands of us now, all fighting for the same cause. The British are bringing secretly a huge amount of weapons for us and we are well organized. I heard that Americans will lead the attack on the south coast by the sea.".

The news was really exciting, but Mary Margaret could not resist the temptation to ask. "Do you have any news about Gold?".

August sighed, frowning. "I haven't heard any news of him since the moment he managed to find his son. Both he, Jefferson and the boy disappeared." He sighed. "I'm sorry.".

As the day of the birth of Belle's baby approached, she struggled to climb the basement stairs, due to huge belly. Even so, she had an air of quiet and enjoyed great health.

Mary Margaret managed to find some balls of wool and a pair of knitting needles in the room of the old housekeeper's château, and sat with Belle in the walled garden in the afternoons to make coats, hats and booties for the baby. Sometimes, Mary looked at Belle a little jealous, after all, she had a dream to start a family with James. Now she saw her desire to be a mother carried by another woman.

On warm evenings, she and James often sat at the table in the home garden, surrounded by vines that protected the young green shoots and small that would soon turn into fat grapes, juicy and tasty.

"It will not be long until harvest time. But I don't know if I can hire people to help with this task "James sighed. "Everyone is thinking about more important things than making wine. Who could imagine? A secret agent making wine.".

"I'll help you," offered Mary Margaret, knowing that it was a futile gesture.

"It's a kind offer, darling, but I think someone may need your help elsewhere. Do you know anything about helping babies to be born?" James asked.

"No. I never thought I would have to know that," she replied with irony in her voice. "In the books I read, all occupy themselves with towels and hot water. Well, not exactly sure how, but I think I can handle it when the time comes, and I'll also try to contact Johanna. I know she can help me.".

"I fear that something may go wrong and that Belle may need medical help. What would we do in this case? We cannot risk taking her to the hospital." James said, worried.

"Like I said, I will do my best."

"And that, my dear Mary, that's all we can do," James sighed.

During one night, Margaret Mary was sitting next to a fireplace, thinking of the danger that the coming months would bring if the Americans really were invading France.

Suddenly, James entered the living room with his face in dismay. "Mary Margaret, there is someone snooping outside. Be attentive. I'll see who's there.".

James grabbed the rifle that had always been stuck on the wall above the fireplace, but that now was left behind the door of the house, and left.

After lights out, Mary Margaret returned to the lower floor and found James standing in the living room, with a gun pointed at a short man with black hair almost gray and thick beard, with the features marked by pain. He was with his arms raised in surrender.

"Stay away! He is German!"

James poked him in the chest with the barrel.

"Sit there," he said, indicating a chair near the fireplace, where the man would be trapped.

When the man sat down, Mary met his eyes, huge in his face emaciated, with long black hair and muddy and what was left of his shirt and pants involving the skeletal body. She stared at him and her heart began to beat. She thought she would faint with shock.

"Mary Margaret, it's me, Adrian" the man said, speaking hoarsely. "You might not recognize me because of the beard."

Mary Margaret was forced to go back to look him in the face. The expression he had in his eyes was the only clue as to who he really was. She saw the fear in his eyes and, with a sigh of relief, recognized him.

"Adrian? Adrian Gold?" James asked, his face transfigured by disbelief.

"Yes... Is him" she nodded. "Is Gold." Said Mary, looking into the eyes of James, realizing her own shock she felt.

James, with a nod of his head, lowered the gun. He turned to Gold. "What are you doing here? August said you wouldn't come here.".

"I came to see Belle, as I promised I would. She still here?"

Mary and James remained silent. Did not trust Gold as Belle trusted.

"As you can see" Gold said, indicating his clothes. "I'm not anymore who I used to be. Actually, I'm a wanted man. If they find me, they will take me back to Paris and I will be shot immediately.".

James let out a cruel laugh.

"You really expect us to believe this story? How do we know that this is not a trick? Would not be the first time you'd be lying to get something in return.".

The contour Gold's lips twitched in a straight line. "I cannot prove what I'm saying. All I can do is tell you my truth," he said and turned to Mary Margaret. "After I left the station, I left Paris. I knew Gaston would not rest until I was brought to justice by helping you escape. Not the first time he doubted of my "loyalty." He wants to see me dead, even more now... Earlier this year, I managed to find my son and I and Jefferson could rescue him from a townhouse in Lyon, where some members of the Resistance were arrested.".

The pain and exhaustion in the eyes of Gold were palpable. Without his usual suit and his cane, he seemed much more vulnerable.

"Where were you traveling, Gold?" Mary Margaret intervened.

"Mary Margaret, my only thought was to be able get here to see Belle as promised. When we left Lyon, we begin to hide. Traveled to the Pyrenees, where Bae and Jefferson are now. Used since bribes to the kindness of strangers to stay alive. Not exposed myself, reaching even to milk goats and eating chickens, and waited until it was safe to travel through France, to find Belle. I left for many weeks to get here.".

"How could you travel a very long distance without being caught by any of the armies?"

"It was the idea of reviewing Belle that gave me strength to continue. But I'm sure my luck will not last long. There is a person who knows where I would come and who cares enough to want to hunt me down" Gold sighed, shaking his head. "No matter. I know that my death is inevitable, it is the hands of the British or by the Germans. I just wanted to see Belle one last time. Please, Mary Margaret. At least tell me if she is safe and well. Is she still alive?".

Mary Margaret saw that Gold's eyes were full of tears. Sitting under the gaze of James, almost unrecognizable, she felt her heart failed convince by the words of the Scottish. He chose to risk his life to see the woman he loved, rather than escape and save his own skin. Whatever his nationality, political perspective, or even what he had done in recent years, there was a human being who deserved some sympathy.

"Yes, she is safe and well" Mary said. James gave her a warning look, but Mary ignored. "Are you hungry? I doubt you have eaten in weeks.".

"Mary Margaret, anything you have left will be welcome, but please, tell me. Belle is here? Can I see her?" Gold begged.

"I will bring you food and then we'll talk. James, you can store the weapon. Gold will not harm us."

"If you think we can trust him" James said, putting the gun behind the door reluctantly. "I will trust." Mary Margaret realized that her husband was unsure whether or not to trust this man, even after he helped them to flee.

"I know we can" Mary nodded. "Well, Gold, come to the kitchen and we can talk while I prepare something for you to eat.".

With some effort, Gold rose and Mary realized that every step he took was an effort. Had reached the end of the journey and exhaustion, hunger and despair were taking the place of adrenaline. Mary closed the kitchen door and firmly stated that Gold should sit in a wooden chair across the table.

"Mary Margaret, please," he begged again. "Is she here?".

"Yes, Adrian, Belle is here."

"Oh, my God, my God," Gold said, sticking his head in his hands and began to cry. "Sometimes, while I was coming here, sleeping in ditches and looking for food scraps in the garbage, I thought to myself that she might be dead. I imagined it so many times, I..." Gold wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded. "I'm sorry, Mary Margaret. I understand that you and your husband does not feel sympathy for me, but you have no idea the hell I went through to get to find her. ".

"Drink this," she said, placing a glass of wine in front of the Scottish and touching him gently on the shoulder. "I'm amazed that you manage to get here alive.".

"What helped was the fact that both the French and the Germans know that something is about to happen. France is taken by the chaos and the Resistance gained momentum. The Germans are struggling to prevent their actions. And the last place anyone would expect to find me is here. Any person, except one.".

"There it is. Eat" Mary said, offering him a piece of bread and cheese slices.

"They've come here searching for her?" Gold said as he tucked the bread and cheese in his mouth, without bothering to chew.

"Yes, they've searched the place and found nothing. James and I are doing everything to the château remains closed and Belle keep hidden. At the time, no one suspected that she is here.".

"Well, I cannot stay long. I know that every second I step in this place I put your lives at risk," Gold said, swallowing the last bits of bread and cheese with a large gulp of wine. "So I'll see Belle and then leave. Can you take me where she is? I beg you, Mary Margaret. Please".

"Yes. Come with me.".

Mary Margaret led Gold to the winery, made him enter in oak barrel and led through the tunnel.

"Oh, my poor, poor Belle" he muttered, struggling to move forward in the path due to the lame leg. "How does she stand it? Does she gets to feel the warmth of the sun touching her face?".

"She has no choice. Her safety depends on she can go through all this suffering," said Mary to get to the door. "She is here and can be asleep. And Adrian..." she said, turning to face him. "I think you'll have a big surprise, get ready.".

Mary knocked on the door three times and opened it slowly. Belle was sitting in the armchair by the window, with a book open on her belly.

"Mary," she said, lifting her face.

"Yes, it's me" replied, walking over to where Belle was sitting and resting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid, you have a visitor. I think you'll be happy when you know who came to see you.".

"Belle... Belle, my love, it's me, Adrian" whispered a voice from the hole of the door, behind Mary. "I am here, my dear."

Belle squinted, trying to distinguish the feature from the man who now walked slowly to where she was. His body was thin, scrawny, and black hair was grown and were united with a bushy beard. But the eyes... The eyes were the same shade of brown chocolate that she remembered, and assumed a hue golden was intended only to her. For a moment, Belle could not speak. "Am I dreaming? Adrian?" She whispered. "Is it really you?".

"Oh, yes Belle, sweetheart, it's me."

Belle held out her arms to receive him and the book fell to the floor.

Mary Margaret turned away, looking under the door jamb while Adrian went to Belle and took her in his arms. Tears filled her eyes as she silently leave the room, closing the door.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think guys? Please, share your thoughts!**

**P.S.: If you want, you can follow me on tumblr! (cumberleck).**


	20. Love is Strength

**_Hello guys! This was undoubtedly the chapter I most enjoyed writing, and I admit that moved me writing the end. And what this means? Means that: please share your thoughts! Just more three chapters till the end! I hope you enjoy!_**

**____****Notes: Pay attention to the historical dates.**

**____****In 1916, Gold was 22.**

**____****The Last chapter (18) was rewritten! **

* * *

Belle was lying on the narrow bed that she barely fit and now was even smaller with the company of the man who held her in his arms. She caressed his face constantly, to be convinced that Gold was there indeed. He was so exhausted that occasionally, ended up falling asleep, to then wake up with a start and re-embraces her tightly.

"Tell me, my love, what can we do?" She asked. "There must be some place in the world we can run away.".

Gold gently stroked the outline of his child under the thin and white skin of Belle's belly.

"You must stay here until our son born. There is no other choice. I'm leaving tomorrow and, God willing, I'll find a safe place to stay until the end of the war. I promise this will not take long.".

"For years I've heard that and it seems that the war will never come to an end" Belle sighed.

"It will end, Belle, and you have to believe that. And then, when it's over and I find a safe place where we can be together, I'll come get you and our son.".

"Please don't leave me! I cannot stand life without you. Please..." those words, she knew to be useless, were muffled against heat chest of Adrian.

"It will just be for a few more months and you'll have to remain brave. Be strong, for the sake of the baby. And someday, I'll sit down with it on my lap and talk about the courage it's mother demonstrated to bring it to the world. Belle, I said I would find you and kept my promise," he said, kissing her forehead, then her nose and her lips tenderly. "I will not disappoint you in the future. Believe me.".

"I believe you. Let's talk about happier subjects. Tell me about your son" Belle asked, curious about everything that had happened in the previous months.

"Bae is nineteen. So... Grown. Oh Belle, I can hardly believe I found him." Gold said, closing his eyes and grinning while envisioning the boy. "It took about two months to find out where he was. When we were about to meet him, we discovered that the Gestapo had come before us. I thought I had lost my son." Belle paid attention to every word he spoke to her. "But, Jefferson managed to discover the location where he was arrested. Then we could invade the local...".

"You what?" Belle sat up, so she could look directly to Gold. How they had managed to get into a house that was being occupied by the Germans and had gotten out of there alive?

"Don't worry, dear. We get to go unnoticed by a trap door and found the cells easily. It did not take more than an hour..." Gold said, wrapping one of the strands of Belle's hair in his fingers.

"You're lying." Belle told him dryly. She was not stupid to believe that they had succeeded without the Germans were even suspicious of something.

Gold sighed. Who was he, trying to hide something from that woman? It was obvious that the Germans would realize. Although they had acted with a relatively large group of the Resistance, it was evident that they would suffer casualties. But Belle didn't need to know that. "There is nothing to worry about, sweetheart. We managed to rescue Bae and I'm here now." It was not worth telling the details of the operation for her just to alarm her. It could make harm to her and to the baby. "I'm here now. This is what matters."

Belle smiled, albeit reluctantly, "Yes, you are" she said, resting her head on his chest. "Tell me about yourself" Belle suggested, suddenly anxious to get all the information she could about the man she loved, the father of her child.

"I grew up in Glasgow," Gold said, still playing with the strands of her hair in his fingers. "We were lucky. My family lived in a beautiful palace-style Schloss, surrounded by several acres of fertile land, we owned and we planted. Thus, families who lived in that place became prosperous. However, I didn't had a beautiful childhood. Although we were rich, my father had serious problems with drink, and have a strong personality. When I finished my studies I wanted to go to college... Study politics and philosophy. But my father forced me to go straight to the army." Gold said with a sigh. "A few months later I was sent to war."

"That's when you... When you'd been injuried?" Belle asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Gold smiled bitterly, remembering with regret of what had experienced.

**Northeastern France, July 1, 1916.**

_Gold pretended to be asleep. Sometimes convinced, sometimes not. He held the rifle between his feathers, leaned against the frame of trunk and planks. Tilted the brim of his helmet and closed his eyes. Heard a click of pliers, someone opening and closing the forceps in nervous movements. Noticed a whistle. A shrill whistle that came from afar. First was like the blow of the wind, then imitated a hoot. Next, the explosion. The ground shook. Rained dirt and gravel.._

_"I cannot sleep" complained a young man with an Irish accent. "I don't know how you manage. I don't know how you try."._

_Gold did as if waking. Bartley Smith was what he had learned to call a friend, or something close to that. He sat beside him, sipping the remains of a cold soup with the rifle resting on the side of the trench. The uniform was the standard of the British Expeditionary Force: dark green, with brown boots and a metallic helmet; the one the soldiers hated. His face was thin and small, weak body, with red beard and brown eyes._

_"I have no problem falling asleep" admitted another recruit, Edward Hughes, a fellow flabby and paunchy, now in his 30s. Cleaned the mud stuck to the sole. "I pretend they are drums. The sound is identical, don't you think?"._

_Gold peered through the periscope. The sun rose, a bright and blue morning. Tried to see beyond the wires and fences, but the enemy barracks were hidden among the clouds of gas. Discharges of guns didn't stop, the two sides were continuous, lifting rock and dust. The space between the Germans and British positions constitute a path of death rippled through continuous artillery fire,that during day and night they punished the ground with explosive ammunition. He turned to his companions. Fit the bayonet._

_"Think it'll be today?" Said the Irishman._

_"We're bombing the Germans from five days" Gold said. "Three more soldiers joined the group. If this is not a preparation for the attack, don't know what is."._

_"Lead thick" Edward agreed, pudgy recruits. "The artillery is launching everything. Heard the last shot? Not only howitzers. Have mortars too."._

_"It'll be a slaughter" smiled a Londoner with a big mustache. "There should be no one left. I'll collect some Mauser rifles. I'm putting together a collection."._

_The conversation stopped with the approximation of the commanding officer, Lieutenant Aaron Cooper, a young aristocrat of dubious character, who had six months driving the peloton. His uniform was similar to that of the privates, but wore a cap with the royal emblem. The shoes were long and black, with no laces, just like riding boots._

_"Attention!" Shouted the sergeant, a Welshman of 50 with thick mustache and fame tough. All they rose, with chest puffed. Lieutenant crossed the trench, in a brief review the troops. Then he stopped in the midst of men._

_"Good morning, gentlemen. I have news of the command" He crossed his arms. "General Haig authorized the advance of infantry at 7:30 a.m. today." Silence. "That's right. Let's finish these sausage eaters."._

_Still silent. Nobody manifested. No clamour, no response. It was 6:40 a.m., which gave them less than an hour before the start. Cooper put his glove in his fingers. He adjusted his hat. He continued:_

_"This will be the biggest offensive ever made. I know many of you are tired, I know many want to return home. Do your work and we'll conclude this war until the autumn," he promised, trying to cheer them up. "The day will be decisive. It is the opportunity to write our name and the 23rd Division in the pages of history." And ended with a sentence elitist: "Good luck, gentlemen. Long live the King George."._

_Most soldiers responded more under discipline. The lieutenant saluted, moving to another section of the trench. Bartley Smith touched the arm of Gold._

_"7:30 a.m.?" He whispered to the sergeant didn't hear him. "Why didn't speak before?"._

_"Is it to be a surprise attack."._

_"Surprise for them, not for us." He poured the mug of soup. "What crap. I forgot to write that letter. I had everything in my head." He took a paper from his pocket. Tested a dull pencil. "I should have known. They gave us hot food last night. Last meal."._

_"We will not die, Bartley." Chances were good indeed. The enemy positions were being massacred there days. Hard to imagine that something still moved there. "It will be more like a scavenger hunt. Don't like to hunt?"._

_The Irish thoughts were elsewhere._

_"Montmartre. Is my wife's favorite neighborhood of Paris. I want to visit Paris when the war is over. Been in France?"._

_"Yes. A few years ago."_

_"How long are we in this dump?" He had lost track of time._

_"Almost two years."_

_"All of it?" More detonation. "You never told me if you're also married. Never loved?"_

_"Love is weakness."_

_"Rather, mate. Love is strength. You are still young, one day will agree with me."._

_New burst. An explosion abnormal muffled without popping gear or with that whistle of iron falling._

_"That wasn't a mortar" hissed Edward Hughes._

_"They are bursting the mines" said Mr. Hyde. Prepared the tripod and stuck the card in Vickers. "When silence, the infantry went into action."._

_At 7:20 a.m., ten minutes before the scheduled time, the hurricane of guns fell silent. Over forty kilometers that made up the British line, the entire Fourth Army was ready to start. With the revolver in his hand and a whistle around his neck, Lt. Cooper scanned the field through the periscope, waiting for the signal of the colonels._

_Gold was first in line. Checked the equipment. The Lee Enfield rifle had the ammunition cocked, the barrel clean. He carried on the belt, four grenades number 36 and a club with metal head, suitable for close combat, for the case of a direct confrontation._

_The lieutenant checked his watch, climbed the ladder of wood. He shot upward. Sounded the whistle, watching the other platoon commanders. Under cover of the guns, the troops have taken over the parapet, moving along, progressing to the devastated region._

_The initial impulse to run soon reduced to walking speed when the German rifles fell silent. No sound came from the German trenches, suggesting that most of the enemy soldiers had finally succumbed. The british units were organized in extended lines, with two or three steps between the men and a hundred meters between the rows. Behind came the waves of the support groups of assault, and lastly, the reserves. It was a Olive crowd, reflected Gold. Virtually the entire Expeditionary Force moved out to fight, totaling twenty thousand soldiers in the north and south wings._

_Progress became slow since the first meters, with uneven and unstable terrain._

_There was a lot of smoke, a mist almost as thick as a London fog. Recruits stumbled across mud puddles, furrows by the heavy rains and the drainage pipes. The ground was treacherous, full of splinters, barbed wire, rebar and concrete chips. But the greater risk was to find a mine or bomb that had not burst._

_"I tell you something" The redhead Bartley walked behind him. "I'm not afraid to die. But I'm afraid of being killed."._

_"I told you, no one will die." Snapped Gold. He was confident in the Allied strategy, but as they approached the enemy territory, he noticed a disturbance in the mist._

_Gold jumped on the Irish, and when the mist fell a bullet broke from the opposing positions. Then came gusts. Shooting grenades, rifles, mortars, howitzers. Gold looked away, envisioned a dozen machine gun nests, on the flanks, in the rear, some newly assembled, armed themselves in open pits by British bombs. A corpse collapsed on him, three men fell at his feet._

_"We have to retreat!" Gold yelled, trying to protect himself under a frame of bricks. A projectile scraped his ear, the other pierced his knee._

_Bartley was hard, paralyzed. Gold spotted a safer position, thirty yards away. Ignoring the wound in his leg, put his friend on the back and stood up cautiously. But the danger was great; there was no escape. Lead bounced, buzzed capsules. Jumped into a crater, he lay the redhead on the floor._

_"You said it would be like a hunt" grumbled Bartley Smith. Gold also noted that he had been hit. The dorse was bleeding, the helmet disappeared in the confusion._

_"It's an ambush" Gold thought aloud. "They were hidden in underground shelters."._

_A hand grenade with wooden shaft slid into the slot, but luckily thwarted. Another Expeditionary fell, rolled into the hole._

_"What crap" the Irishman grabbed his uniform, saw the blood splashing. "I didn't write the damn letter."._

_"Let it go." Gold rummaged his pockets. Found a bandage, but his friend was doomed._

_"I had so much to do." Bartley's face was leaden, his breathing was fading. "I wish I had more time, not needed to be too much." His heart stopped, the pupils went out. Bartley died with open eyes, and Gold listened to the last murmur: "Paris is lovely this time of year."_

_When the discharge stopped, Gold returned to the battle field, and what he saw was an unforgettable scene, terrifying and horrendous. Within minutes, it seemed that the entire Expeditionary Force had been destroyed, massacred by the superiority of the German strategy. The land, before asymmetrical, leveled off with a carpet of bodies, mixed with corpses folder from one end to the other horizon. Some moaned, still alive, drowned in streams of blood, choked by successive layers of meat._

_Only on the morning of July 1, British losses amounted to nineteen thousand men. The day ended with 72,000 casualties among English, French and German combatants. The Battle of the Somme, as would be described in history books, lasted little more than four months and recorded a million dead and missing. Even today it is considered the bloodiest of the British Army._

_Gold stared at the body of Bartley, rolled his head, contemplated the enemy battery. Distinguished more expeditionary fallen, including potbellied Edward Hughes, Lieutenant Mr. Hyde, with it Vickers in his arms, and further away Lieutenant Aaron Cooper, lying with the whistle between his teeth._

_For years Gold would recall those words. "I'm not afraid to die. But I'm afraid of being killed," and the last regret. "Paris is lovely this time of year."_

_Despair gripped him, and limped with his leg, due to the injury that bled abundantly, Gold picked up the rifle, and instead of returning to barracks allies to integrate the new assault groups, he fled..._

The couple remained silent, lying next to each other. Belle tried to absorb all the reporting he had described about when he participated in the war and how he had been injuried.

"I ran... I ran away from that hell." Gold said, starting to cry. "I'm a coward. While thousands died fighting to defend the glory of our country, I ran. And my injury is a reminder... So I'll never forget that I'm and always will be a coward."

"Adrian!" Belle sat back and held his face firmly in her hands, but Gold refused to look her in the eyes. "Adrian, look at me... Honey, please... ".

Gold felt his body trembling, knowing that he could never refuse something that Belle asked him, and finally looked at her. Belle also cried.

"Never talk like that again... You're not a coward...".

"If I'm not a coward, what am I? Oh Belle, I'm a coward. I'm a monster! You have no idea of the terrible things I've done... And you, Belle" Gold looked with agony in his eyes. "How are you able to forgive me? How can I forgive myself?"

Although the tears fell down her cheeks incessantly, Belle took a deep breath, looking at him with determination. "Listen to me, Adrian Gold, and listen to me well. You are not a coward, much less a monster. A man that want to save his own life don't make him a coward. You're just a man... An ordinary man." She paused a moment to Gold understand every word she was saying. "And I forgave you because I love you. Of all men, it was you who I chose to love. And I love you completely, with all your flaws and qualities. With all my heart.".

"Oh, Belle... My Belle" Gold pulled her to him, sliding his lips tenderly through Belle's hair. "Down here, beside you, I finally feel at peace. And if I die now, I would die happy." Gold snuggled beside Belle and looked at the reflection of the oil lamp in the dark ceiling. "I think I will remember this night forever. I understand that heaven is not a place like the Garden of Eden that the Bible suggests, or gather a great fortune to have power and status. These are things whose beauty is only on the outside and mean nothing. After all, I'm here in a dark, damp basement, and already sentenced to death. Even so, with you in my arms, I am at peace" Gold said, sobbing with emotion. "My soul is in heaven because I'm here with you."

"Adrian, please" Belle asked. "Hold me like if you'd never let me go.".

In London, as the day dawned, Maurice French thought bitterly that he had not seen his dear daughter for almost two years. Sometimes he picked himself dreaming to be able to see her again, but soon lost hope. He knew that ne would never see her again. Maurice felt uncomfortable with a low hum and insistent, it became a continuous and deafening roar as it passed over him. He went to the window and saw the planes taking off in numerous squadrons, through capital in endless sequence. It was June 6, 1944. D-day was beginning.

The château's residents awoke with the dawn of the region. Those who were above the ground level went from one side to the other nervously; those below also felt scared, fearing the sun that rose in the sky.

Gold woke slowly, but remained on alert when he saw that Belle was crouching on the bed, panting.

"My God," said Belle. "Adrian, I think the baby..." Belle screamed as a contraction brought a wave of pain to her body. "Help me, Adrian! Help me!"


	21. A Little Sunshine

**Just one more chapter and the epilogue! Thank you for your review Ctdg (and happy belated birthday! **:D). _**Please guys, share your thoughts and happy Rumbelle week!**_

* * *

Gold ran up the stairs that gave access to the kitchen where he had been the night before. Mary Margaret was sitting beside an old lady with blond hair stuck in a bun, which he had never seen before; James was standing next to the stove in the kitchen corner. When Gold came through the door, everyone was alarmed by his presence.

"Quick! Is Isabelle! She-She's giving birth to the baby.".

Mary Margaret and the woman who was talking to her stood in readiness.

"Mary, I need towels. Plenty of towels "And the woman was running upstairs to get them, while the other was still there, giving orders. "James, fill a bowl with the water that is boiling." While she spoke, Mary Margaret has returned to the room, bringing the linens and towels in her arms.

"Let's Johanna," Mary Margaret said to the woman, and they both went down into the cellar, followed by the two men.

The journey through the tunnel seemed endless, and when they finally reached the door, Gold saw Belle briefly, when Johanna stopped in front of him, preventing him entered the room.

"Stay here," the woman snapped.

"What? No! I'll go, I'll stay with her..." Gold countered, trying to enter the room, but being barred again.

"Mr. Gold, you've done enough by calling us. Now let me and Mary Margaret do the rest, " and before he could reply, Johanna shut the door in his face sharply.

How that old woman dared to do that? He had to stand next to Belle.

"Come..." James, who stood beside him, pulled him by the shoulder, but Gold broke away, turning toward the door. "Gold, we need to stand guard at the door of the basement. If someone heard she, and decide to come snooping, we need to be prepared.".

Adrian Gold scowled and kicked one of the wooden beams lying on the ground. "I cannot leave her alone," he growled. "How do I know if her or if the child is alive or dead, or if both are?".

"Both will be fine, but if you keep pushing in this way, will just let the woman more nervous," said James, leading Gold out of the corridor. "I'm sure she'll be fine.".

"How the hell do you know that for sure, Bougton?" Gold said while James sat on a wooden bench next to the staircase that led to the basement, and putting the gun he carried at his side.

"I know she is a strong woman. Extremely brave" he replied. "We both know what she had to face. A woman like this, who faced German tyrants, who risked her own life to save others, can survive anything.".

Gold stared dumbfounded, finally sitting at the foot of the stairs. "She is so brave, but so... Fragile." He said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "I'm afraid it will tear her apart bringing our little one into the world…"

"I'm sure Johanna knows what she's doing." James said. "She'll be fine."

After a while, Gold was on his feet again, walking from one side to the other, while James remained silent. It was nearly an hour after noon, when Belle went into labor and her cries of pain flooded the once quiet environment.

James had to get up quickly to prevent Gold running back to the hiding place.

"Let me go, you bastard! She needs help!"

"Gold!" James grabbed the man from behind. "Let them. Johanna is taking care of her".

Gold turned violently, sitting back and burying his face in his hands. James never thought to see that man - the fearsome Adrian Gold - so upset. "I put that child in her belly. I am the cause of this agony." Gold was completely blown away, shaking from head to toe, while another wave of screams came. "It was not enough I have destroyed her life, I needed to put a child in her.".

"Gold, you have to believe in Belle," James was not alarmed by the screams that could attract people close to the château, but because of Gold; the man was so disturbed. "During all these months, I wondered why Isabelle was still fighting... Why carry that baby inside her. You would never return... It would be much easier to get rid of all that burden... You know what she told me? Belle told me that that child, that was growing inside her, was the most important thing in the world for her, because even if you do not return, the child would be a proof of the love you shared. It would be a mixture of both; if you don't come back, at least she would have a part of you in that child." James said, recalling everything that Belle had said during an afternoon that they were in the garden. "But she knew you'd come back... She had faith in you! Now it's your turn... It's your turn to have faith in her."

Gold's feature was contorted in pain, whimper and especially fear; there was tears in the edge of his eyes. "I cannot lose her.".

It was terrible to see former British agent, who had once held a reputation for dangerous, so afraid. "She'll be fine."

* * *

Belle was sobbing, bleeding, while in bed. She was weak, exhausted... The nightgown she wore was soaked with sweat and blood, and she was shaking as if with fever. The fabric was pushed up to her knees, huddled on her belly.

Mary Margaret was beside her, with her hair up, holding the hand of Isabelle firmly.

"Mary" Belle whispered, her head falling to rest against the pillows. "Mary, I can't."

The woman shook Belle's hand. "Come on, Belle. You always wanted Adrian to saw your child. Now that he's here you'll give up?".

She sobbed briefly. "I'm tired," she cried. "But I want this child.".

Mary could see that she was scared, but Belle had to be brave, now more than ever.

"Belle, you can do this. Little miss now," she said. "Be brave for this child.".

Belle was exhausted to the point of passing out, but her friend's words seemed to rekindle something in her, and gathering what little strength she had left, she nodded, panting.

"Now, Belle!" Johanna ordered.

Belle clenched teeth in a silent scream and she pushed back against Mary so strongly that she could feel the beating of the heart of Belle. Belle screamed again, this time aloud, and Mary stared wide-eyed as a glimpse of flesh appeared between Belle's thighs.

Johanna said nothing, her attention on the baby that emerged, and Belle breathed and cried and breathed again. There was blood about Belle's thighs, about Johanna's hands, about the limp and tiny body in her grasp. Johanna took the child by the ankles, and knocked it sharply on the back. Mary Margaret reminded that Sarah had told her that it was necessary to clear the lungs and to start the first cry, but the infant made no sound.

"It is well?" Belle demanded hoarsely. "Please! My baby!"

Johanna grabbed a cloth and wrapped the small little body, massaging its chest vigorously, and a thin, wet wail cut through the air. "There," she said, and Mary could see the terror in Johanna's line face melt away into relief. She moved the cloth aside and examined the infant. "There she is."

Belle withdrew her hand from Mary, stretching her arms. "Please," she whispered.

Johanna nodded. She tucked the child in cloth, standing up and circled the bed to put the child in the arms of her mother. "A girl," she said. "Small, but appears to be healthy."

Belle smiled sweetly, and at that moment Adrian Gold came through the door.

* * *

He could not stand there doing nothing while his Belle screamed and cried in pain in that room, humid and ghastly.

That's when he heard her scream even more, that he decided to leave. Gold did not stop when James tried to pull him out again.

"Gold!"

"It's my wife and my child over there. I have every right to be with her, and you ..." At that moment, amid the dark hallway, the screams of Belle stopped, and Adrian stopped talking when a cry emerged, the cry of a small child.

Gold felt his legs tremble, and he staggered, leaning against the wall of the maze. His legs seemed to not obey him more, as he walked slowly into the room, listening to the little cry disappear.

Finally opening the bedroom door, Gold saw that Mary Margaret and Johanna were standing upright at the end of the bed. But his eyes fell immediately on the woman who was lying there. Belle was exhausted, pale, with her messy hair plastered with sweat against her face, but the next moment his attention was focused on the small child Belle held tenderly in her arms.

When Belle looked up, she smiled as tears fell down her face. "Adrian, look," she called. "Look at our little girl.".

Gold awkwardly walked up beside Belle in bed, as he looked at the child. "A little girl…" he repeated.

"Here Adrian, hold her" Belle said, reaching for him to catch the child.

He looked at Belle frightened but nodded, holding his daughter in his arms. She was so small. So small. There were a few strands of hair, but he could tell they would be the same color as Belle. She would be identical to his mother, and Gold was relieved with that, except for the eyes; he could already distinguish be the same color as his. She was perfect. She was perfect because she was her mother's daughter, but she was perfect because she was also his daughter. "Hey, little sunshine." He whispered, marveling at the little creature in his arms. It was at that moment when he had the opportunity to see the most beautiful thing he had ever dreamed of seeing: the child smiled. A faint smile and momentary, but that was enough. That was enough for her to keep him in her little hands.

Gold again gave her daughter to Belle hold, but not before gently kissing the child's forehead. He then looked at Belle... What had he done to deserve something so amazing in his life? Belle, who was his light, had illuminated the darkness in which he stood, but it was not enough. She presented him with the sun, with that. His daughter. "I love you" he whispered as he felt tears fall down his face, and deposit an awkward kiss on the lips of the woman he loved.

Belle smiled, leaning her head against his chest as they both watched in awe the child among them.

"What's her name? You thought of any names? "Johanna asked, as she, Mary Margaret and James watched.

Belle's smile seemed to shine even more when she looked at Adrian, "We didn't have time to talk, but... I've been thinking... I think we should call her Rose" she said, looking for his approval.

Gold smiled, nodding. It was clear that this should be the name of their daughter, after all, this was always the name that haunted them. Rose was theirs. The small and brave Rose. Their Rose.


	22. This is War

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**Warning: Angst.**_

_**Warning2: Did I already mentioned Agnst? Please share your thoughts and don't hate me.**_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the day that Belle gave birth to little Rose. Gold had intended to leave the day after his arrival, but had to change his plan; he knew it was risky to continue in the château, even more on those days when France bubbled with the Allied invasion in their territory, but Gold just couldn't stay away from Belle and her beautiful Rose.

The little girl didn't acquired much weight during those days, but the size of her represented little of the power she had on her parents; both Gold and Belle knew she had them at her mercy. Both would do anything to protect her.

Gold remembered that when Bae was a baby born he was lovely, but nothing compared to Rose; she was stunning.

Now, what he most wanted was that damn war was over once and for all, so that he could take Bae and the two women he loved to Scotland, where they could start a new life. He would marry his Isabelle, and so they would live finally as a family.

However, he didn't know when the war would end, and much less if he would survive the accusations that the British government would submit him. But now, that didn't bother him. What was important was to keep Belle and Rose safe. He would have to leave.

At five o'clock in the afternoon, Mary Margaret heard a tentative knock on the kitchen door. She opened it and saw that Gold was there, his eyes still lit with the fire of passion.

"I need to leave soon, Mary Margaret. Can I bother you asking for some coffee and maybe a piece of bread? It may be the last thing that I will eat for a long time."

"Of course. I'm sure we can give you some clean clothes to wear." Even from a distance, she could feel the stench that the body of Gold exuded.

"It is very kind of you, Mary Margaret. Belle asked you to go see her. She said there is a garden where she can stay outdoors safely. She said she prefers to say goodbye to me in this place".

"Of course." Mary said, indicating a door in the corner of the kitchen. "The bathroom is over there. You can wash up. I'll bring you some clothes.".

Mary Margaret went to the wardrobe, brought a pile of clothes that she thought would serve in Gold and offered him. "Take what will serve in you. I'll help Belle coming to garden and I will come back then. I'll see if I can also give you a few francs for your trip."

"Mary Margaret, I will never forget what you did for Isabelle and for me. Thank you."

* * *

Mary Margaret knocked at the door of Isabelle's room in the basement, fifteen minutes later. She was sitting on her bed, her face serene and beautiful, holding the little Rose in arms, breastfeeding her, while Johanna was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Gold said that you would like to say goodbye to him in the garden."

Belle looked up, smiling at her friend, as she took the nipple of the baby's mouth and covered her breasts again, adjusting Rose in her arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. It may take a long time until we are together again. And I would like to remember our last moments together as if we had the freedom to go anywhere we wanted."

"I understand, but you should be ready to go quickly if someone comes."

"Of course, Mary" Belle said, returning her gaze to her daughter.

She was wonderful. Her little Rose; Belle could distinguish some traces of herself in the child, but nothing compared to the little eyes that stared her. Those were the color of chocolate and tenderness: brown as Adrian. Decidedly she was perfect. "Rose, sweetheart, you'll get a bit with Aunt Johanna..." Belle knew that the child didn't understand a word of what she was saying, but it didn't matter.

Upon hearing her mother's voice, the little girl squirmed in her arms, closing her eyes. Belle smiled with that; she could stay days holding her like that, just watching her sleep in her lap. "I love you, my life. Love very much." She said, touching her lips lightly on the forehead of her daughter, kissed her, and placed her in the arms of Johanna. "Mary Margaret, can you tell me if I have any blur in my face and if my hair is neat?"

Belle wore a simple beige dress, with no shine or luxury, but while Mary Margaret helped her get dressed, she thought, with love illuminating her face, Isabelle would look beautiful even without any cosmetic care.

Mary walked up with Belle to the walled garden of the château, where the woman sat on the bench under the walnut tree.

"I will bring Gold here."

"Thank you, my dear friend. The afternoon is beautiful" Belle said.

"Yes, it is."

Mary Margaret left Belle in the garden and and the girl sat alone, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. She inhaled the fragrant air, recognizing the strong smell of lavender planted around the garden.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here," A voice came from the far side of the garden; a voice that was dangerously familiar. A voice she prayed never have to hear again.

Belle turned quickly to have her fears confirmed. Emerging from among trees that filled the garden, was a tall man with black hair and green eyes, that which once wore high boots and breeches, a jacket with black swastika armband and gloves in black, now wore simpler clothes not called attention.

However, the lack of the customary uniform not characterize the who that man was. Alfred Von Gaston was smiling treacherous as he looked at Belle.

"How..." She started to get up, but stopped in the act of action when Gaston pointed a gun at her.

"My dear Isabelle!" He walked slowly around the garden. "You have no idea how it was disappointing not find you in my bed. Normally I'm the one to evict the women from my room." Belle felt bile rise in her throat as she recalled the last time she had seen the German. The night Gaston hurt her. "You really think you could hide from me, love?" The German stopped in front of her, sitting beside her, and sliding the barrel of the gun at her face; Belle didn't turned away, remaining stationary, even being scared. "For a moment you really believed that I would not find you, your English _verdammt_? Now, you will do exactly as I say... ".

"Or what?" A voice emerged, and came from a point behind her. Belle and Gaston looked toward the voice, where Gold was standing still, leaning on a cane that James found in the château and gave him. At that moment, Belle saw again the man who, long ago, or at least that was what seemed, had discovered her real identity and had emanating hate for being betrayed. That was the man she saw there, but Belle did not fear him.

* * *

Gold watched the German, who had risen from the bench beside Belle and now pointed a pistol at him.

"So you came, Gaston" Gold said.

"Of course I came."

"And you brought also the power of your friends from the Gestapo with you? By chance they are waiting at the entrance of the château to take me?" Gold said, watching from the corner of his eyes Belle get up and walk slowly away from the German.

"No," Gaston said, shaking his head. "I wanted to enjoy this pleasure alone. You know, you have caused serious problems invading one of our barracks to release your damn son. Serious, serious trouble."

"I'm ecstatic to hear that. You're welcome" Gold said. "How did you find us?" That was what mattered to him; the château was a safe place, how he had gotten there?

"Any moron would find the place where you would come. You have been followed during the last few weeks." Gaston said. "I knew you would eventually bring me to other people that I'm interested in... Questioning. For example, the young lady who is here." Gaston said, looking at Belle, who was standing away from the two men. "Sadly, she had the audacity to cheat me," he sighed, showing irony in every word.

Gold realized how Gaston was inflamed with hatred of Belle. "And so did you, Gold. You know I have an order in my coat pocket to arrest you. It would be a shame to have to kill you now, in front of you mistress.".

"You are waiting for this moment since the first day I crossed your path" Gold said, looking seriously to the German; he knew it was a sensitive time and could not try to directly confront the German. "And I would die peacefully in your hands, if not for the woman I love. If I surrender peacefully and go with you, and you may be revered by your cunning to capture me, you would save her? So then? Do we have a deal?" Gold begged. "I'll go with you by my own free will and give you the glory you've always sought, if you let the woman I love live.".

Gaston looked at the Scotsman and let out a cruel laugh. Laughed so hard that the gun in his hand wavered and he had to struggle to get back firm.

"Ah, my friend, you are so idealistic. You've changed... A year ago you would never give up your power. You can no longer see what really matters in life. Life is cold, harsh and cruel. We don't have that soul that you speak about. We are nothing but ants crawling blindly the planet. You never understood the reality. It's a world where a dog eats another, Gold. Do you believe that love" Gaston practically spat the word. "Can conquer all? You're crazy, Gold. As always. And now it's time to teach you what is the reality."

Gaston moved the gun pointed at Gold toward Belle.

"This is reality!"

Gold jumped in front of Belle when a shot rang in that quiet afternoon.

Then another.

Gold turned, uninjured, to see that Gaston was shot, falling to the ground. He shuddered, mortally wounded, when the gun fell from his fingers. Gold went up to him and stopped standing beside him, looked into the eyes of the German, who were rolling in his sockets.

Gaston opened his mouth and his eyes managed to look the Scottish. With difficulty, formed a few words.

"You lose."

And with a small smirk, life left him. After a few moments, after closing the eyes of German, Gold looked up.

James was standing behind Gaston, with the hunting rifle still pointing to the place where he was.

"Thank you" Gold whispered, but James was not paying attention, his gaze fixed on something on the back of the Scottish.

Gold turned to see what attracted the attention of the other man. Belle was standing, but she looked strangely at her belly. Her hands covered her belly, near the height of her breasts; the formerly beige dress, was spotted with a red color that looked like blood... But it was blood. Her blood, which trickled through her fingers and she looked up at Gold, tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" Gold yelled, dropping his cane and running to Belle.

Isabelle's legs wobbled, and she felt herself losing her strength, as she fell to the ground.

"Belle! Belle!" Gold managed to catch her before she hit her back on the ground, holding her by the shoulders, putting her on his legs.

He was desperate, and withdrawing the hands of Belle from her belly, he had a better view of the wound. The shot had hit Belle. The bullet penetrated the region just below her left breast. "Oh;.. My God..." Gold cried. Blood stained the entire length of the dress close to the lesion and were now in his hands too. The bullet had made an irreversible damage. The words of the German surfaced in his mind 'You lose'. There was nothing he could do and that scared him. He could not lose Belle.

He had to ensure that. "You are real strong. You're gonna make it" he said, while Belle looked at him with tears sliding down her face. She would be fine. She had to be okay "You'll be fine."

But that was a lie and they both knew it. He was losing his Belle, and when that truth hit him, despair and fear took hold of him.

He was nothing without that woman; she was his light, his guide... "What do I do?" Gold said. "What do I do, Belle?" He held her tightly in his arms, while his trembling fingers hesitated to touch her.

Isabelle shivered in his arms, while her eyes never left even a second of his face, and she opened her mouth to form some words.

"Take care of Rose..." she whispered, her voice hoarse and weak, and he felt that she put something in his hand. It was the ring he had given her on their last night together in Paris.

"No..." Gold whispered, feeling tears fall endlessly down his face. Of course he would take care of his little Rose, but this was something they should do together. All of them, as a family. What she was asking was for him to do it without her. It wasn't right. "Sweetheart, no..." He cried, stroking her hair affectionately.

Belle sighed deeply, mustering all her strength to said something that seemed important and she needed to make sure that he heard, and in a broken whisper, she said, "I love you".

It was then that Adrian Gold saw the most scariest thing in his life and that would chase him in every thought during every moment of his existence. Something changed in the sapphire-blue eyes of his Belle; that spark that had always been there was fading, being consumed by the void, as she closed her eyes slowly. Her soul was leaving her.

Gold breathed ragged by his own cry when Belle didn't move anymore in his arms. "No, no, no... Belle... Belle..." He shook her slightly, but she didn't opened her eyes; Gold pulled her closer to him. "Belle..." Gold muttered, and looked back at her, but Belle did not move. "Come back, Belle..." He sobbed, rubbing his fingertips over her lips. "Come back...". But she would not come back.

Adrian pulled her close, hugging her tightly, holding her by the shoulders and burying his face in her hair; as he cradled her in his arms as if she were a baby. So he could pretend she was asleep in his lap. Yes, she was asleep.

A world without Isabelle made no sense. She was his life. It was Belle who saved him, who believed that compassion still existed within him. It was she who had presented him with the most beautiful thing in the world. A place where she doesn't exist does not make sense. "Come back..." It was clear that she was asleep.

Silence filled the garden, except the sing of the birds that were on the roof of the house, saying goodbye to the day, while dusk turned day into night.

His Belle was getting cold in his arms; Why she was getting cold? Gold tightened his embrace around his beloved. She could not feel cold while sleeping.

"Gold..." Someone said. "Gold, you have to let her go..." Let her go? Whose that man was talking about? Who needed to go? Gold didn't turn to see who was talking to him. "Gold... We need to bury her" But who was he talking about? Who needed to be buried? "Gold..." James pulled the man by the shoulder, but quickly turned away when Gold took the gun he carried in his pocket and pointed directly at James.

"Leave me alone!" Gold shouted. James turned away from the man who was troubled, and he saw him drop the gun, and re-embrace the woman who was no longer breathing more. "Come back..." James heard him mutter incessantly against the woman's face.

Gold heard James walk away. The body of the German soldier was not there anymore, probably been buried in the one lonely corner of the garden.

Adrian looked once more to Isabelle. Her face was pale and her lips that were always pink, had a color gray. The sweet scent of her hair and her skin was also extinguished. He sighed; Isabelle would not return.

Resting the body of Belle gently on the ground, he got up and ran to the château; his knee hurt because of sudden movements he made, but that pain was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

He paid no attention when James called him again, when he went through the kitchen. Up the stairs to a bedroom, where he took dozens of sheets of the wardrobe. Then back to the kitchen, he found some paddles behind the door, and taking one of them, he returned to the garden.

And, under the walnut, started digging, while the last rays of sunshine gave welcome to the night.

Gold didn't realize when James joined him and helped him dig the grave; and then the tomb was made.

Walking slowly to Belle, Gold began wrapping the white sheets around her body, hesitating before covering her face. He couldn't do that. Those lips would never smile at him again, would never kiss him again. Those eyes would never open again, and would never shine again. Belle would never return. "I love you... Isabelle. Forever" And kissing the forehead of his beloved, he covered her face forever.

The pain in his heart was unbearable, and although every part of him didn't want to believe that his Belle was dead, he lifted the lifeless body of her in his arms and laid it carefully in the hole.

It was unfair that Belle was being buried in that common grave. She deserved better and that the tomb was offensive to a creature like her. His Belle deserved the world...

The moonlight shone sadly the garden, when they finished covering the grave of Belle.

Sweat and tears streamed down the face of Gold, as he stood in front of the tomb. He was not alone, and he saw Mary Margaret approached his side.

"Isabelle..." She started to speak; although Gold believed that no word would be enough to describe the greatness of the woman he loved. Even so, he remained silent, listening. "You always believed that there was good in others and your bravery brought hope to our hearts..." Mary Margaret tried to speak amid tears choked in her throat. "It's not fair... What happen to you. But we want you to know that we will always honor your bravery and your kindness... ".

Gold felt the tears flowing silently down his face; he promised that he would protect Isabelle. Promised and failed. He dreamed that someday he would live in peace with her by his side, but those were dreams that never had hope.

He promised. Gold thought bitterly: This is war.

He was lost. Lost...

It was then that a weak cry sounded in the silence. A child crying.

Looking back, Gold saw Johanna away watching the funeral, holding a small baby in her arms, wrapped with several layers of blankets also small.

That child...

Gold slowly approached the woman and held out his arms, asking to hold the baby. Johanna put her gently, smoothing the covers on the child.

"Oh... my little sunshine..." Gold muttered, holding the girl cautiously. She immediately stopped crying, as he cradled her. The little girl's brown eyes fixed on him, and for a moment he wished they were blue, but soon he corrected that thought. She was perfect that way, because she was a mixture of him and of his Isabelle. Rose was a reminder of their love. "It's okay, papa's here..." His daughter continued to look at him, the sound of his voice seemed to calm her. Her mother had saved him from the darkness once, and now, just like Belle, was that little girl who was lighting his life. He would do everything to fulfill the last wish of his beloved Isabelle; would take care of her daughter and love her, and would do everything in his power to protect her. "And I promise you I will never... Ever leave you..." Gold kissed her daughter's forehead gently.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

**Hey... I know, I know. I'm still not believing that I did this, but this chapter was one of the first that I had formed in my head to write. Since the the beginning I knew that this was how it would end. But please read this chapter with open mind, because this chapter means what their love truly are: Their love transcends life! And after all, this is war. War isn't supposed to be happy. But please, please share your thoughts even if is to say that you hate me! I love you all and don't cry. (I already did this a lot). 3**


	23. Epilogue

_Scotland, 1952._

The eight years that followed that time so sad were the happiest. The biggest concerns during this time were the diseases unimportant of the girl, as, indeed, happened with all children, rich or poor.

Moreover, past what were the first six months, she grew visibly and learned to walk and talk in her own way.

She was the ray of sunshine that shone brighter than ever in a saddened house: A beautiful face with the pretty eyes of Gold, but with clear skin, delicate features and curly brown hair as Isabelle. A living spirit, but without harshness, crowned by a heart sensitive and warm showed on her features. In this way her deep affections, she looked like her mother. Similarly, resembled her mother because she was able to be tender and soft, and her voice was sweet, but the expression was wistful; unlike her father, her anger was never exaggerated, and unlike her mother, her love was not devastating. It was tender and deep.

It must, however, recognize some defects among the qualities: one of them was a certain boldness; the other was a perverse stubbornness that spoiled children will invariably shows, don't matter if they have good or bad temper.

And if her father scolded her, even if only with a look, she was offended, looked like they had done her harm.

It was he alone who took charge of the education of the child, making it his entertainment: fortunately, her curiosity and keen intelligence made her an excellent student, learned quickly and with ease, doing justice to her mentor.

Rose arrived at eight years and was at this age she showed to have a dreamy mind, and longed for adventure. Sometimes, however, by the window of her room, her eyes peering through the fields, she asked:

"Papa, when can I climb to the top of those hills? Much like to know what extends beyond them. It is the sea?"

"No, my dear," he replied. "There are other hills equal to these".

His little girl sought for adventure and waited for the hours of night, when father and daughter lay on the couch facing the fireplace, with blankets and books that she chose for him to read. During these eight years, she always asked about her mother, but she never cried.

Except that day, when the fields were hidden by a thick fog, and only a few rays of sunshine could seep through it. That day, his Rose cried.

Adrian Gold was sitting in his usual chair in the library, taking notes on some papers and documents, when the door burst open, and a little girl with tousled brown hair entered the room.

She did not stop in front of his desk, but went straight to her father and threw herself into his arms, burying her face against his chest and wept.

"Hey... Little sunshine" He dropped the papers on the table and hugged his daughter, startled. "What is it dear? What happened?".

Rose remained with her face hidden, and Adrian did not press her, waiting patiently until she calmed down. He didn't like seeing his daughter crying; it scared him.

After a few moments, she looked up at her father. "What happened, sweetheart?" Gold asked again, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his fingertips.

"Is that... Oh Papa..." She took a deep breath, trying to be brave. "I'm sorry, but I went up to the attic..." Rose said afraid, as if she had committed a crime. Gold sighed; it was in the attic that he kept some of his belongings that he had used during the war. "And... I found a picture...". She spoke in a whisper.

Adrian didn't need to ask which photo was, because he knew exactly what she was talking about. It was a small and blurry photo, yellowish because of the time, which was taken at the home of Bougton, in the first night that Isabelle had come to Paris and they had met. And although the picture was black and white, he remembered perfectly the color of the dress and the eyes of Isabelle: both a piercing blue.

"How was she like?" At that time, Gold understood why Rose wept; she missed her mother.

Rose had done that question several times, but he knew his daughter wanted to know who really was her mother. Gold reflected for a moment, remembering his beloved. "Isabelle was a brave woman. Extremely brave and kind..." He smiled. "She was a beautiful woman, who was not afraid to help her people. A beautiful woman who loved a man that himself believed to be a monster. Your mother could see goodness in others, and when it was not there... She created it" Rose looked at him intently, and the tears in her eyes had ceased. "Your mother was the most wonderful person I've met...".

Rose sighed sadly, hugging her father again, and muttered:

"I miss her...".

He hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. "Me too, my dear... Me too."

Adrian Gold always feared having to live the rest of his life having to hear in his thoughts the memories of the battles faced in the field, of bombs falling on their heads and on the towns, and the agonized screams of people who died around him. But these were not memories that haunted him. What haunted him was the smiling look, a shy smile, the warmth of a hug, the soft melody of that voice that lived with him and that would never return. After all, this was the sound of war.

* * *

**_The last chapter. I want to thank you to all the people who read this story, who share your thoughts and support me during these 23 chapters. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I. Thank you very much 3_**


End file.
